We are siblings,aren't we ?
by Mahrani29
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Dengan membaca ff ini, itu artinya kamu, para readers, berperan sebagai Kakak Boboiboy. Yeeeaaayyy ! RnR please :) . Chapter 7 EDITED! Chapter 10: Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: baca petunjuk di bawah ini sebelum membaca.**

 **Hai! Salam kenal, aku penulis baru di fandom ini *hormat .**

 **Hehehe mohon bantuan dari kalian semua yang udah berpengalaman nulis maupun para readers di fandom ini kalau ada kata dan istilah yang salah ^^ .**

 **Di sini ada karakter baru. Bisa dibilang ff ini Out of Character. Tokoh tambahan yaituuuuuuu.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamu para readers! wohoooo! horeee yeeey wuuhuuuu tepuk tangaaaan *ala Probe**

 **Jadi di sini kamu akan berperan sebagai Kakaknya Boboiboy. Yah, rada aneh sih soalnya di kartunnya Boboiboy cuma punya Atok seorang (Ochobot: aku ga dianggep? ). Nama readers atau panggilan readers akan di notasikan dengan (YN)/Your Name. Masih ga ngerti? Simak yuk petunjuknya di bawah ini.**

 **Boboiboy: Hei, Kak (YN)! Lagi apa?**

 **Nah, notasi (YN) itu kamu baca dengan nama kamu. Seperti ini:**

 **Boboiboy: Hei, Kak Mahrani! Lagi apa?**

 **Nah, ngerti kan? Oke daripada banyak cincong, yuk cekidot ff baru ini ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap !_

Kamu baru saja turun dari kereta. Menginjakkan kaki di peron stasiun Pulau Rintis. Ah, leganya sudah turun dari kereta yang isinya seorang masinis yang asyik menyanyi gaje sampai kedengaran ke seluruh gerbong karena lupa mematikan mikrofonnya. Anggap sajalah itu hiburan.

Agak mengecewakan kamu seorang diri berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Seharusnya Tok Aba menjemputmu di stasiun lalu pulang bersama. Tapi tidak bisa dikarenakan beliau sibuk mengurus kedainya. Tapikan ada Boboiboy. _Kenapa ga dia aja yang jemput seorang kakaknya yang merana tak tahu jalan pulang?_

Boboiboy sibuk. Kata Tok Aba yang memberitahumu. Untung saja Tok Aba sudah mengirim peta yang isinya jalan menuju rumah Tok Aba via surat tempo kemarin. Padahal alasan kamu ke Pulau Rintis karena kangen sama Boboiboy dan Tok Aba. Sekalian liburan.

Kamu pun bergegas menaiki angkutan umum.

* * *

Sampai juga di Kedai Tok Aba.

"Assalamualaikum, Atok!"

Sang Atok yang berwajah penat dan keringat bercucuran, melihat ke arahmu dan langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Waalaikumsalam! Waaaah cucu Atok sudah sampe ni rupanye. Tersesat tak?"

"Alah, Tok. Saye ni sudah besar, bukan macam anak kecik lagi," ucapmu sambil memutar bola mata.

"Hehehe yelah tu. Maafkan Atok yang tak bisa jemput kau. Kedai Atok dari pagi ramai sangat,"

"Iya, Tok. (YN) ngerti,"

Kamu pun yang sangat rindu pada Atok, langsung menghambur ke arah beliau untuk berpelukan. Melepas kangen.

Disaat kamu sedang berpelukan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda bulat berwarna kuning yang terbang ke arahmu dan Tok Aba.

"Meh sini saye bawakan tas kau,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

3

 _Gyaaaa benda apa ituuuu ?!_

Kamu melompat panik + ketakutan.

"UWAAAA ATOOOK BENDA APE TUUUU?"ucapmu gemetaran sambil menunjuk benda terbang itu .

"WUAAAAA,"balas sang benda itu.

Haiyoyooo... habislah... apakah itu binatang species baru seperti tomcat yang mewabah?

Terlalu kronis untuk ditebak.

"Halah, tak usah lah sampe kau takut segala. Nah, perkenalkan ini Ochobot, robot serta pegawai terbaik di Kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam,"ucap Tok Aba sambil mengancungkan jempolnya ketika berkata terbaik. "Sekaligus sahabat Boboiboy. "

"Oh iye keh? Sampai bisa bicara macem tu?!"

"Wollaaaa. Tak usah kau teriak segala. Memang heboh pun,"ucap Ochobot .

"Hehehe maaf Ochobot. Soalnye robot macem kau belum pernah aku tengok di Kuala Lumpur. Hmm, perkenalkan, saya (YN) ,"ucapmu seraya menjabat tangan dengan Ochobot.

"Salam kenal! Kau pasti Kakak dari Boboiboy. Meh sini aku bawakan tas kau,"

"Oke, terima kasih, Ochobot ,"

"Nah, sambil tunggu Ochobot balik sini, lebih baik kau duduk dulu. Atok akan siapkan Ice Koko Spesial Tok Aba,"

"Baik, Tok ,"

Sambil menunggu Tok Aba menyiapkan Ice Koko, kamu pun melihat sekeliling daerah dekat kedai ini. Keren dan luas. Banyak orang duduk sambil mengobrol dan menikmati Koko buatan Atokmu. Tapi, kemana Boboiboy? Kok dia tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya? Jangan – jangan anak itu sembunyi lagi untuk mengagetkanmu.

Kamu menengok ke arah sana, nihil. Kamu menengok ke arah sini, hasilnya pun ga ada.

"Nah, ni Ice Koko-nya. Kenape kau celingak-celinguk macam cari harta je? "tanya Tok Aba seraya meletakkan Ice Koko di depanmu. Lalu kamu pun cengengesan.

"Hehehe, nak cari Boboiboy. Masa dia tak menyambut Kakaknya yang sudah datang jauh-jauh? Boboiboy kemana, Tok?"

Anehnya, nanya Boboiboy doang, kok muka Tok Aba kebingungan gitu sih?

Ochobot pun datang.

"Hey Ochobot, mane Boboiboy? Tak nampak pun,"

"Hmm... dia sibuklah,"

Hah? Sibuk? Ngapain?

"Sibuk ape?"

"Sibuk to..."

"Eh Ochobot, ada pelanggan yang mengacungkan tangan. Lebih baik kamu hampiri die,"ucap Tok Aba sambil mendorong Ochobot.

"Eh? Haah lah,"jawab Ochobot lalu bergegas menghampiri pelanggan tersebut.

"Ah, Tok, pertanyaanku belum dijawab,"

"Dah lah. Kau keliling daerah ni je cari Boboiboy. Sekalian jalan-jalan biar tau daerah ni,"

"Halaaaah,"

* * *

Kamu pun segera menghabiskan Ice Koko lalu jalan-jalan keliling daerah ini.

Ada penjual burger berjualan dengan motornya. Ada seorang nenek yang sedang mengobrol dengan wartawan gembul mempunyai rambut jambul. Ada pula seorang bapak yang menjual es krim dengan logat India.

 _Mana Boboiboy nih?_

Bisa dibilang Pulau Rintis ini memiliki penduduk yang unik-unik. Lihat saja ada seorang bapak yang memakai baju biru ketat, sepatu bot merah, gendut, dan memakai ikat pinggang huruf "P" yang sedang bermesra dengan seorang wanita yang cantik sambil terus bersahut-sahutan memanggil kakanda-adinda.

 _Pasangan suami istri kah? Wkwkwkw.._

Sampailah kamu di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Hmm, elite pun bangunannya. Pasti Boboiboy sekolah di sini.

Kamu pun belok menuju lapangan Pulau Rintis.

Tiba-tiba...

BLARRRRR!

"HUJAN HALILINTAR!"

Langit pun mendung pekat, lalu mengeluarkan ribuan halilintar yang turun ke tanah lapang. Ya ampun, apa itu...

Kamu pun bergetar. Menggidik ngeri lihat pemandangan barusan. Hujan Halilintar?

Hujan kan mengandung air yang turun dengan indahnya. Tapi... k-kenapa... ini... mengandung halilintar yang mengandung ratusan volt listrik yang membuat makhluk hidup mati kesetrum?

Astaga...

Tapi, kenapa hujannya di daerah lapangan saja?

"GYAAAAA... PROBE! BUAT MODE PERISAI!"

S-siapa lagi tu?

Lututmu lemas. Tidak sanggup menatap hujan halilintar. Lalu ada sebuah robot tempur besar berwarna ungu terbang bersama... Alien?

i... ini... syuting film kan?

"JARI BAYANG! "

Kamu melihat sekelebat bayangan berbentuk tangan menggenggam robot tempur tersebut.

"TUMBUKAN PADU! "

Kamu melihat seorang bocah perempuan dengan wajah sangar menonjok robot itu.

"UWAAAA,"

"TUKARAN MAKANAN ! "

What the... anak gembul itu mengubah perisai robot itu jadi... KERUPUK?!

"1000 TENDANGAN LAJU!"

Seketika perisai itu hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan butir-butir kerupuk.

Tiba-tiba, matamu panas dan kepalamu sedikit pusing melihat pemandangan ajaib ini.

"GOLEM TANAH,"

Tiba-tiba, tanah bergetar sangat hebat dan... apaa? Muncul sebuah raksasa dari sekumpulan batu dengan mata _sapphire_ menyala terang. Raksasa itu mengambil robot itu dan... errr... Alien... itu hanya nyerocos ga jelas.

Raksasa itu melempar robot dan penumpangnya ke atas.

"PUSARAN ANGIN TAUFAN! HYAAA,"

Lalu dengan angin yang secepat... angin topan... melempar robot itu ke atas.

"TUNGGU AKU! AKU AKAN KEMBALI!"

Lalu robot itu menghilang di depan matamu.

Tiba-tiba, raksasa batu itu, menatap ke arahmu dengan muka yang... errr... sangar?

Kamu pun hanya diam. Terlalu kaku untuk mengerti apa maksud raksasa itu. Tapi, raksasa itu mennghilang dengan segera.

Kelima bocah yang terlibat pertarungan gila itu melihatmu. Heh, ada tujuh?

"Kak (YN)!"

Entah, tetapi yang kamu lihat adalah Boboiboy yang memanggilmu memiliki warna mata kuning. Eh, tunggu, warna matanya seharusnya caramel kan.

GYAAAA ADA MUTAN!

* * *

 **A/N :** **Fyuuuh akhirnya selesai. Hehehe. Habisnya aku ga tahan kalau ini cuma ada dipikiranku. Menjadi seorang kakak bagi Boboiboy yang comel. Huwaaa apa rasanya...**

 **Last, review yaa supaya aku ada pencerahan lagi** :) **. Oh ya, ini** **ff Boboiboy pertamaku loh. Maaf kalau ngerasa ada kesamaan dari cerita lain.**

 **Sorry for the bad Bahasa Indonesia and Bahasa Malaysia...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiii, sorry ya kelamaan update :( . Aku harus belajar buat ujian masuk PTN. Mueheheeh *curhat**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk yang review! Sorry ga bisa bales satu per satu. Maklumlah banyak typo karena baru di sini :) . Tapi Author senang dengan semua masukan kalian! Jangan bosan-bosan baca ff ini ya ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before :

 _Kelima bocah yang terlibat pertarungan gila itu melihatmu. Heh, ada tujuh?_

 _"_ _Kak (YN)!"_

 _Entah, tetapi yang kamu lihat adalah Boboiboy yang memanggilmu memiliki warna mata kuning. Eh, tunggu, warna matanya seharusnya caramel kan._

 _GYAAAA ADA MUTAN!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sayang sekali. Dia bukan mutan. Melainkan adikmu sendiri yang berlari ke arahmu. Masih sulit dipercaya karena yang menghampirimu... Boboiboy. Ya, Boboiboy. Tapi ada tiga...

"Kak (YN)! Kakak sampai sini sejak kapan?"

Kepalamu terasa berputar-putar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Ada tiga orang bewajah Boboiboy di depanmu. Yang mana nih yang asli?

 _Dunia ini sudah mulai gila._

"Kenape muka Kakak ni pucat sangat?"tanya seorang perempuan berhijab pink.

"Hmm, saye tak pernah nampak orang macam kakak kat sini. Orang baru kah di Pulau Rintis?"timpal seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh gendut.

"Yalo! Kalaupun dia penduduk Pulau Rintis, mesti dia tak kaget tengok kejadian tadi,"ucap seorang perempuan berkacamata dengan logat khas Cina.

Semua budak-budak ni menatapmu sambil menunggu jawaban pasti. Tetapi, semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mereka justru membuat mulutmu semakin kaku untuk menjawabnya.

Pandanganmu tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan bersarung tangan ungu. Seakan-akan dia mengerti kondisimu, kemudian dia berbicara.

"Oi, Boboiboy! Kau kene bersatu semule. Saye rase, Kakak ni ketakutan melihat kau,"

Entah itu sindiran atau perintah, Boboiboy pun mengangguk. Setuju dengan ucapan laki-laki tadi.

"Boboiboy cantum semule!"

Entah bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya. Kamu melihat tubuh Boboiboy yang bertubrukan satu sama lain. Lalu, jadilah _the only one Boboiboy_.

Akhirnya, otakmu mulai bisa mencerna semuanya.

PLUK!

"Kak (YN)! Kakak tahu tak, Boboiboy rindu sekali dengan Kakak,"ucap Boboiboy sambil memelukmu.

Lalu kamu membalas pelukannya. Akhirnya, kamu bisa memeluknya dalam keadaan normal.

Entah kejadian apa tadi, kamu tidak peduli. Yang kamu butuhkan hanya pelukan dari adikmu semata wayang yang sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk menemani Tok Aba di sini. Yah, walaupun kejadian tadi hampir membuatmu pingsan.

"Nah, Boboiboy,"

"Iya, Kak?"

"Sebaiknya kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi!"ucapmu seraya menajamkan matamu ke arah Boboiboy.

Seharusnya sih ini jadi pertemuan manis. Tapi, gapapa kan jadi sedikit kasar karena ada kejadian gila tadi?

* * *

Akhirnya, kamu serta Boboiboy dkk ngumpul di Kedai Tok Aba. Masih ada Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang bekerja. Boboiboy pun mulai menceritakan awal mula dia dan teman-temannya dapat kuasa, kedatangan alien yang bernama Adu Du dan Probe-robot pembantu Adu Du, serta misi jahat mereka. Ternyata, ini semua berhubungan dengan keadaan Pulau Rintis, terutama keluargamu. Mencuri sumber tenaga koko Tok Aba, menculik Ochobot, dan mengacaukan Boboiboy dkk yang ujung-ujungnya penduduk Pulau Rintis ikut kena serangan Adu Du. Tak cuma Boboiboy yang bercerita, teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut bercerita kejadian serangan Adu Du, dari nol sampai sekarang. Dari Adu Du jahat, kemudian baik, dan kembali jahat.

"Jadi, kalian semua superhero di sini?"tanyamu sambil menopang wajahmu dengan tangan.

Semua budak-budak comel ni mengangguk iya.

"Mendapatkan kekuatan super dari Ochobot yeaaa?"tanyamu lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk kepala dan melirik tajam ke arah Ochobot.

Yang dilirik pun hanya cengengesan gak jelas.

"Kalian daritadi cerita sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, loh!"

"OH IYA!"

Gubrak! Kamu pun jatuh ke belakang karena mendengar teriakan budak-budak ni.

"Perkenalkan, nama saye Yaya! Saya boleh mengendalikan Kuase Manipulasi Gravity,"ucap perempuan berkerudung pink seraya mengangkat kepalan tangan ke udara bak superman yang siap-siap terbang.

"Gravitasi? Menarik. Contohnya?"ucapmu setelah bangkit dari jatuh.

"Macam ni!"

Lingkaran berwarna merah muda mengelilingi bebatuan yang ada di dekat Kedai Tok Aba. Gravitasi bumi seharusnya menuju arah bumi. Tetapi, Manipulasi Gravity buatan Yaya mengakibatkan bebatuan menjauhi arah bumi.

Singkatnya, bebatuan itu melayang ke atas.

"Nama saya Gopal! Saya boleh mengawal Manipulasi Molekul,"ucap laki-laki bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Manipulasi Molekul? Macem mana?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Gopal mengarahkan tangannya menuju sepatumu.

"TUKARAN MAKANAN!"

Lingkaran berwana ungu muda mengelilingi sepatumu dan mengubahnya menjadi...

"GYAAAAA! KAU UBAH SEPATU KESAYANGANKU MENJADI KUE BROWNIES ?! SINI KAU! "

"UWAAAAAA,"

"Sa... Sabar Kak (YN)! Gopal bisa mengubahnya menjadi semula,"cegah Boboiboy dengan memegang pundakmu.

"I... Iya... Betul tuh! Meh sini saye kembalikan seperti semule. TUKARAN SEMULE !"

Tanganmu yang semula ingin mencengkram Gopal, kini mundur begitu melihat sepatumu seperti semula.

"Fyuuuh, selamat,"gumam Gopal.

"Hihihi. Name saya Ying! Saya menguasa Manipulasi Massa,"ucap perempuan Cina berkacamata tesebut.

Belum sempat kamu ngomong 'seperti apa' , Ying lari dengan kencang entah kemana.

"Aik, mana Ying? Larinya macem..."

Tiba-tiba...

"Halo Kak (YN)!"ucap Ying yang sudah di belakangmu.

"UWAAAAA!"

Kamu pun melonjak kaget.

"Nih, buat Kak (YN). Comel tak?"

Ying pun menunjukkan seekor penguin yang ada ditangannya. Habitat penguin kan di...

"Kau lari sampai Kutub Utara?!"ucapmu sambil melongo.

"Yalo! Hihihi,"

"Hey, Ying! Sebaiknya kau kembalikan penguin tu. Kasian die kalau hidup kat sini,"ucap Yaya sambil menatap penguin itu.

"Hihihi, baiklah! Lari laju!"

Ying hilang dari pandanganmu. Lalu dia muncul lagi di hadapanmu sambil mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan dua jari.

"Giliran aku pula! Nama saye Fang. Saya boleh mengendalikan kuase Manipulasi Bayang,"ucap laki-laki yang berkacamata. Dia pun menggerakkan tangannya. Sekelebat bayangan muncul dihadapanmu. Lama-kelamaan membentuk seekor harimau. Tapi, harimau ini berwarna hitam seperti bayangan hantu di malam hari.

"Oh, sudah cukup... cukup,"ucapmu rada ketakutan. Wajar baru liat harimau warna hitam kayak bayangan. Eh, kan ada Panther, macan yang warnanya hitam?

Pemuda itu kemudian menyeringai sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hmmph! Belagak betul,"timpal Boboiboy sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ape?! Kalau macam tu, tunjukkan kuasamu,"jawab Fang dengan perempatan muncul di kepalanya.

"Hehehe. Nah, Kak (YN), aku boleh kawal element bumi ni. Ada petir,"ucap Boboiboy sambil melemparkan keris petir ke arah semak-semak.

 _BLARRR!_

Oh, tidak! Sudah cukup kau membenci suara petir di sela-sela hujan. Tetapi, adikmu malah menunjukkan kuasa petir di depanmu. Sedikit keren, tak apalah.

"Ada angin,"

Boboiboy pun menunjukkan pusaran angin yang mirip tornado terbang ke arahmu. Lumayanlah. Manfaatkanlah adikmu ketika listrik di Pulau Rintis mati dan cuaca sedang panas. Suruh dia buat angin sepoi-sepoi dan alirkan listrik ke blender untuk membuat jus. Muehehehehe...

"Dan tanah,"

Boboiboy mengentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Muncul kumpulan tanah membentuk kubah.

"Wow, kalian semua keren,"pujimu dengan mata berbinar. "Tapi, apa tidak terlalu beban untuk ukuran kalian? Oh, ayolah kalian masih kelas 5 SD,"

"Tak!"ucap mereka dengan nada kompak.

"Nah, tulah dengan kekompakan, mereka bisa kuat mengalahkan Adu Du,"ucap Tok Aba yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lalu, apesal Tok Aba tak memberitahuku sejak awal-awal?"ucapmu sedikit protes.

"Biar jadi _suprise_ ,"timpal Ochobot.

"Yelah tu,"

"Nah, pasti Kak (YN) penat sangat abis jauh-jauh dari KL. Aku ade biskuit untuk Kak (YN),"ucap Yaya sambil menyodorkan beberapa biskuit.

Semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu tercekat. Mereka menatap horor ke arah biskuit yang disodorkan Yaya. Apa ada yang salah?

Jika dilihat-lihat, wow, cantik-cantik sekali biskuit ini. Rasanya pasti lezat. Beruntung daritadi kamu belum makan.

"Ini buatan aku sendiri loh, Kak (YN),"tambah Yaya sambil senyum ceria.

Kamu yang daritadi lapar, segera mengambil biskuit itu.

"Terima kasih, Yaya!"

Kamu pun mengarahkan biskuit ke mulutmu.

"JANGAN KAK (YN)!"

Sontak Ying,Fang,dan Gopal berteriak. Ditambah Boboiboy yang lompat ke arahmu lalu menimpamu.

"Apasih, Boboiboy! Enyahlah! Kau ini sudah berat, gak kayak dulu!"

"Ja... Jangan dimakan, Kak (YN)! Berbahaya!"ucap Boboiboy seraya berusaha mengambil biskuit dari tanganmu.

"Hey, aku ni lapar! Jangan cegah aku!"ucapmu sambil meronta-ronta.

"Buang biskuitnya, Kak (YN)!"

"Tak nak!"

"Dey, Yaya! Teganya kau kasih biskuit engkau,"gertak Gopal seakan-akan Yaya menawarkan bom kepadamu.

"Apesal kau ni, Gopal! Kak (YN) kan lapar, mesti aku kasih biskuit aku,"sanggah Yaya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi atau percakapan konyol diantara budak-budak ni, kamu pun segera menggigit biskuit Yaya.

 _Eh, tunggu! Kok keras banget kayak batu?_

Tapi, bodolah. Rasa lapar mengalahkan rasa penasaranmu.

Kemudian kamu pun mengiggit biskuit itu, lebih keras lagi.

Kamu mengunyah, lalu menelannya.

Sontak semua pun hening melihatmu.

Tiba-tiba, kamu merasakan pusing yang luar biasa ditambah dengan perutmu yang mual. Kamu pun menutup matamu lalu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"KAK (YN)!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : uwaaaa, ff macem apa ni-_-. Sorry ya kalau feelnya ga ngena :( . Absurd abis chapter ini. Sorry for the bad Bahasa Indo and Bahasa Malay.**

 **Punya kritik dan saran? Silakan Review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bales Review dulu ah~**

 **Shaby-chan: Hehehe... Ok d^^b . By the way, tata bahasa chapter ini udah benar belum :D ?**

 **Rin chan: Ini udah lanjut muehehehe...**

 **Zaky UzuMo: Thanks banget sarannya! Ga bingung kok sama penjelasan kamu ^^. Review kamu ga dobel kok.**

 **TsubasaKEI: Kebenaran akan terus tanggung jawab! (Tuh minta ke Papa Zola :D )**

 **Aozora Yuki: Ada dong :3. Okeeeey ^^b**

 **Edogawa Boboiboy: Udah diterusin :p**

 **Charllotte-chan: Sudah :D**

 **Trqsthyst: Hihihi... makasih udah ngerasain. Udah lanjut ;p**

 **Febri22: Haiyoyo... macam mana nih? (Ditanyain Gopal tuh ;p)**

 **DesyNAP: Hehehe thanks! Nasibmu baik-baik saja nak ._.**

 **Tsemi michiko: Fang suka ama Kakak Boboiboy? Hehehe, di sini kan yang jadi Kakak Boboiboy para readers. Nah, jadi Kakaknya Boboiboy aku sesuain bisa jadi cewe atau cowo (?). Intinya sesuai readers aja sih. Makasih ^^**

 **Dian-yayaawsome: Kakak Boboiboy dapet kekuatan? Hmm, liat nanti yaw ^^**

 **Aozora Yuki: Nah, sekarang Kak Yuki boleh bangun XD**

 **NN: Oke! Fighting ^^9**

 **AllanLee: Hehehehe... uum,warna matanya... *brb browsing Google**

 **Fithrini Annisa: Typo LOL. Okeeey :)**

 **Krapay11: Thanks :)**

 **Ranfik: Oke thank you ^^**

 **Nah, itu udah aku bales review kalian. Big thanks karena udah baca ff Boboiboy pertamaku ini. Jangan bosen-bosen lagi ya baca ff ini :) .**

 **Ohya, aku kaget loh ternyata banyak juga penulis/penyuka Boboiboy yang berstatus Mahasiswa atau Calon Mahasiswa kayak aku. Doain aja supaya aku masuk PTN.**

 **Udah ah basa-basinya. Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Boboiboy belong to Animonsta  
We Are Siblings, aren't we? Belong to Mahrani29**

.

.

.

.

.

"uuffhhh..."

Cahaya lampu menerobos masuk ke dalam kelopak matamu. Silau. _Eh, by the way kamu dimana ya?_

Kamu pun membuka matamu. Hal yang terakhir kamu ingat adalah makan biskuit pemberian Yaya. Hiiii... jangan ingatkan lagi tentang hal itu.

"Akhirnya Kak (YN) udah bangun!"

Kamu melirik ke sebelah ranjang. Ya, Boboiboy tersenyum sekaligus bernafas lega bahwa kamu masih hidup.

"Kak (YN) gapapa kan?"

Kamu hanya mengangguk sambil menerawang ruangan tempat kamu tidur.

"HAAAH? Sudah jam setengah 7 malam?"teriakmu heboh sambil melotot ke arah jam dinding.

"Ish! Lagian siapa suruh makan biskuit Yaya! Kan aku udah kate. Kau pengsan selama tige jam,"ucap Boboiboy sambil berkacak pinggang. Uuuhh, menggemaskan.

"Hehehe, tolong singkirkan benda itu pake kekuatanmu ya,"balasmu sambil cengengesan.

Boboiboy pun hanya menampilkan mimik terkejut.

"Kak (YN), walaupun aku dan kawan-kawan punya kekuatan, kite tak pernah melawan biskuit Yaya. Dia bisa mengamuk besar kalau ade seseorang belasah biskuit die,"

"Oooh macem tu,"

"Dahlah! Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah menunggu di bawah untuk makan bersama. Kak (YN) mesti lapar,"

"Okey,"

Kamu dan Boboiboy keluar dari kamarmu. Sambil menuruni tangga, kamu dan Boboiboy mengobrol.

"Asal Kak (YN) tahu, jike aku terjebak dan kelaparan di suatu tempat dan hanya tersedia biskuit Yaya, lebih baik aku sekarat,"ucap Boboiboy sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

"Hahaha, ade-ade sajalah kau,"

Kamu dan Boboiboy segera duduk berdampingan. Berhadapan dengan Tok Aba.

"Nah, macem mana rasa biskuit Yaya? Enak tak? Hehehehe,"

"Tok Aba ni khawatir atau mengejek ke?"balasmu sambil cemberut.

"Tak pe lah. Untung Cuma pengsan. Nasib baik tak masuk rumah sakit,"timpal Ochobot sambil menata piring.

Kamu pun bergidik ngeri.

"S-sampai a-ada y-yang m-masuk rumah sakit cuma karna makan biskuit Yaya?!"

"Cik Kumar. Bapaknye Gopal,"balas Ochobot santai.

"Reaksi Yaya pun cuma kebingungan. Hehehe. Terbaik,"

 _Hiii..._

"Sudah sudah! Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Jom baca doa,"

"Okey, Tok,"

* * *

Selesai makan, kamu duduk di sofa bersama Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Kamu menengahi mereka berdua. Lengan kirimu merangkul Boboiboy dan jari tangan kananmu memijit angka-angka remote TV. Kepala Boboiboy bersandar di pundakmu. Pipimu bersandar di kepala Boboiboy yang ditutupi topi dinosaurus jingganya. Tok Aba kemana? Udah tidur dong.

Bosan gonta-ganti channel daritadi karena tidak ada acara yang menarik, kamu pun menekan tombol merah.

"Hey kenapa dimatikan?"ucap Ochobot.

"Bosanlah. Takde yang bagus,"ucapmu sambil memutar bola mata.

"Kalau macem tu, lebih baik korang tidur. Lagipula, besok Boboiboy musti sekolah,"

"Nanti je Ochobot,"balas Boboiboy malas.

"Umm, Boboiboy?"

"Ya Kak (YN)?"

"Tadi aku tengok kau ada tige. Benarkeh? Apa aku yang salah tengok?"

"..."

"Tak salah tengok lah. Boboiboy bisa pecah tige,"balas Ochobot riang. Siapa yang nanya, yang jawab siapa ._.

"Hah?"ucapmu cengo.

Boboiboy pun segera duduk tegak.

"Iya Kak (YN). Aku pecah tige untuk melawan Adu Du tadi. Hehehe,"balasnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang menurutmu tidak gatal.

Hening.

Dari kecil sampai sekarang, kamu hanya melihat _the only one Boboiboy_. Tidak masuk akal jika Boboiboy ada tiga. Yah, kalau ada pengakuan dari orangtua kalian bahwa kembar Boboiboy terpisah di berbagai tempat seluruh penjuru Malaysia dan mereka dipertemukan kembali oleh Tok Aba. Yeay, happy ending.

Sayangnya itu cuma bayangan aja.

Kamu pun menghembuskan nafas berat. Resiko jika kamu ingin melihat adikmu bisa pecah jadi tiga. Apalagi sudah lama Boboiboy tidak ada di rumah. Jadi mana tahu? Tapi, demi adik tercinta, kamu rela tahu sesuatu yang menurutmu _shocked_.

"Yaudah coba pecah tiga. Kak (YN) mau liat,"titahmu.

"Okey,"

Boboiboy pun beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Kamu pun segera menarik bantal sofa lalu memeluknya. Yah, udah kayak ada sesuatu yang mau meledak.

"Boboiboy Kuase Tige,"ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan melompat ke seuatu portal warna kuning dengan lambang aneh di atas.

Muncullah tiga orang yang berwajah sama dengan Boboiboy. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah warna mata dan style pakaian mereka. Mereka semua Boboiboy kan?

"UWAAAA,"

Terlalu _shock_ melihat mereka, kamu pun mengangkat bantal dan membenamkan kepalamu disitu sambil menekuk lutut.

"Wollaaaa,"ucap Ochobot sambil menahan ketawa.

"Eh, Kak (YN). Gapapa kok,"ucap Boboiboy sambil duduk di sebelah kananmu sambil mengelus lenganmu.

"Holla Kak (YN)! Apa kabar?"ucap Boboiboy lagi sambil menepuk pundak kirimu dengan ceria.

Oh ayolah, mereka sudah melakukan sesuai titahmu. Sekarang tinggal lihat kenyataan.

Perlahan kamu menurunkan bantal yang menutupi wajahmu. Dihadapanmu ada Boboiboy. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya begitu dingin. Ada hawa seram dihadapanmu.

Kamu pun menutup wajahmu dengan bantal lagi.

"Sudahlah Kak (YN). Mereka akan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing,"bujuk Ochobot.

Perlahan, kamu menurunkan bantal sofa dari wajahmu.

"Eh, mereka punya nama masing-masing?"ucapmu cengo(lagi).

Kamu pun melihat kanan-kirimu. Haft, emang ada tiga.

"Hallo, Kak(YN)! Aku Boboiboy Taufan! Saye yang kawal kuase angin. Hahaha,"ucap Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelah kirimu dengan ceria.

Hmm. Boboiboy Taufan. Memakai jaket biru dipadu putih. Zip full. Memakai topi putih biru disertai strip biru, miring ke arah kanan. Sepatu biru strip putih. Wajahnya sangat gembira.

"H-hai Taufan,"ucapmu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Taufan hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Die terbentuk karena sifat Boboiboy yang senang sangat,"jelas Ochobot.

"Aku Halilintar. Kuase listrik,"ucap Boboiboy yang berada di hadapanmu.

Boboiboy Halilintar. Memakai jaket hitam dipadu motif listrik berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Zip setengah. Topi berwarna hitam dan ada lambang petir merah-led halilintar, dihadapkan ke arah depan. Sepatu hitam dipadu strip merah. Terlihat kilatan merah membentuk di tangannya. Kamu membenci petir maupun halilintar yang suka muncul di langit saat hujan. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini...

"Hai Halilintar!"sapamu lalu mulai senyum ke arahnya. Tapi Halilintar malah acuh tak acuh. Sabar deh ya huft~

"Halilintar terbentuk karena rasa ketakutan dan kemarahan Boboiboy,"

"Marah? Aku rasa Boboiboy jarang marah sih,"ucapmu bingung sambil menengok ke arah Ochobot. Kemudian kamu menengok ke arah Halilintar lagi.

"Kamu marah kenapa sih adik kecil?"godamu ke Halilintar sambil menangkup tangan di wajahmu. Dia pun hanya mendengus kasar.

"Dia marah karena waktu itu Adu Du tak berhenti meletuskan beberapa balon di depan Boboiboy Halilintar. Lalu..."

"APA?!"teriakmu sambil memukul bantal sofa. Lalu melotot ke arah Ochobot.

What the... Boboiboy mengidap _glophobia_ -led ketakutan pada balon sejak dulu. Kenapa Adu Du tega menjahati adikmu dengan teknik itu? Oke ralat. Adu Du memang jahat. Kamu rela Boboiboy diserang ratusan robot daripada disodorkan beberapa balon. Eh, jahat amat?

"Adu Du ga bisa dimaafkan! Tega banget! Bagaimana bisa terjadi?!" gerammu lalu berdiri.

"Hee.. tenanglah Kak (YN). Sekarang Adu Du tak pernah lagi gunaken balon,"terang Ochobot.

"Awas aja ya kalau sampai Adu Du menampakkan muka dengan membawa balon. Aku tak segan-segan gilas dia!"ucapmu berapi-api.

"Heleh. Punya kekuatan pun takde,"sindir Halilintar.

Semua pun menengok ke arah Halilintar. Yang ditengok pun cuek aja.

"Awas ya kalau minta bantuan sama aku,"ancammu.

"Tak kan pernah,"balasnya sambil melotot ke arahmu.

"Eeeeh... sudah,"ucap Boboiboy yang mengenakan jaket hitam strip kuning menengahi acara lotot-melotot antara kamu dengan Halilintar.

Kamu melipat kedua tanganmu ke dada lalu memunggungi Halilintar. Begitupun dengan Halilintar.

"Ummm... Namaku Boboiboy Gempa,"

Kamu pun menengok ke arah yang berbicara. Boboiboy Gempa. Topi hitam menghadap ke belakang. Sepatu hitam strip kuning. Tanpa zip.

"Hai, Gempa! Kamu kalem banget. Ga kayak sebelah,"ucapmu sambil senyum seraya melirik ke arah Halilintar.

"HEI!"

"Boboiboy Gempa terbentuk karena rasa kepedulian terhadap teman-temannya yang diserang musuh,"terang Ochobot lagi.

"Aww... so sweet amat sih kamu. Hmm..."ucapmu lalu memandang kembali mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya, ada dua orang lagi di antara kami. Mereka keluar hanya di waktu tertentu,"ucap Taufan.

Hah?

Oke, sudah cukup kamu shock melihat mereka bertiga. Ditambah lagi ada dua. Kembar lima dong? Haiyoyoo macem mana nih.

Bodo amatlah. Nanti ketemuan aja bisa kan? Pandanganmu pun mulai menerawang ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kalian kembar unyu deh. Aku bedain dari warna mata kalian aja ya,"ucapmu tapi terdengar seperti menawar.

Para Boboiboy pun hanya menatapmu.

Kamu pun menghela nafas.

"Walaupun kalian berbeda sifat, warna mata, ataupun _style_..."

Kamu pun mulai tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kalian tetap adikku,"ucapmu lalu memeluk mereka secara spontan. Hihihi...

"UWAAAA"

"LEPASKAN AKU,"rengek Halilintar.

"Hahaha,"tawa kamu,Ochobot,Gempa, dan Taufan secara serempak.

KRIEEET!

"HOI! BETUAH NI BUDAK-BUDAK! JANGAN BERISIK! LEBIH BAIK KORANG TIDUR!"teriak Tok Aba.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Tok Aba pun kembali tutup.

"Hihihi. Nah, bobo yuk. Boboiboys, jom cantum semule,"ucapmu.

"Oke,"balas Gempa sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk "terbaik".

"Alaaah, aku masih nak ngobrol ama Kak (YN),"rengek Taufan.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat cantum. Nanti Atok marah lagi. Kesiaaan Atok yang musti bangun pagi esok,"perintah Ochobot. Yaa, sebagai pegawai terbaik di Kedai Kokotiam harus mengingatkan dong(?)

Boboiboys pun hanya mengangguk.

"Boboiboy cantum semule!"

Akhirnya mereka bersatu. Ochobot dan Boboiboy menuju kamar Boboiboy begitupun dengan kamu menuju kamarmu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Kamu sedang diajari cara membuat koko oleh Tok Aba. Ochobot sedang menata gelas dan serbuk koko di atas meja. Boboiboy kemana? Sekolah dong.

Iiih, kok kamu ga sekolah? Jangan salah yaa. Sekarang itu waktunya libur bagi kamu yang sekolah di Kuala Lumpur.

Menyenangkan sekali membuat koko dan melayani beberapa pelanggan. Setelah selesai belajar membuat koko, Tok Aba pun meninggalkan kamu dan Ochobot di kedai. Katanya beliau mau mengambil bahan yang kurang di rumah.

"Seronoknyeee buat koko,"ucapmu dengan riang.

"Yelah tu. Anak kota mane bisa macam ni,"ucap Ochobot.

"Enak saja! Pulang ke KL nanti, aku nak buat koko hehehe,"

"Aik. Pulang kapan?"

Belum sempat kamu menjawab, tiba-tiba...

"SERAHKAN KOKO TU ATAU KUTEMBAK KAU!"

Alamak... Adu Du. Bersama dengan robot ungu setianya.

"Adu Du!"teriakmu dan Ochobot serempak.

TING! Teringat di otakmu kata-kata Boboiboy dan teman-temannya. Ya, kalau tidak untuk mencuri koko dan Ochobot, untuk apa Adu Du ke sini? Sambil bawa senjata laser pula.

Refleks kamu pun melindungi Ochobot dengan merentangkan tangan.

"Mau apa kau hah?"ucapmu sambil memandang tajam ke arah mereka.

"Aik, siapa orang ni, Incik Bos?"ucap Probe, robot ungu disamping Adu Du.

"Ha ah lah. Siapa kau hah? Jangan ikut campur urusanku,"cibir Adu Du.

"Huh! Jangan harap! Akulah pemilik kedai ni!"ucapmu dengan suara sangar.

"Jangan harap! TEMBAKAN LASER!"

DUAR!

Kamu yang tidak punya senjata apapun, terlempar dan jatuh ke tanah karena serangan brutal Adu Du.

"Aduh, sakiiit,"ringismu.

"HUWAA! TOLOOONG!"

"OCHOBOT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : muehehehe... udah ya segini aja dulu :3 . Maafkan Author yang tak pandai buat deskripsi T^T . Nanti aku update lagi kalau ada waktu luang. Review please.**

 **Oh ya, one more. Buat para Dark Readers, kali ini aku bolehin kalian baca ff ini. But, next time, kalian harus review! *nyeret Halilintar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balas review dulu bentar ye.**

 **Febri22: Haaaa... selfie je lah sama aku *Probe**

 **Fithrini Annisa: Iya juga sih wkwk. Iya Boboiboy nyender di pundak Rini :3. Thank you!**

 **Shirokuro 00: Hehehe, makasih banget bisa sempet review.**

 **Adhadeva. Kirana: SALAM KENAL JUGA MUEHEHEH~**

 **DesyNAP: Aku aja masih amatiran ._. v**

 **ZDN: Heheh, soalnya pas jaman aku SMP disebutnya dark readers. Thank you :D**

 **AnggiAfi: (YN) itu your name atau nama kamu looh. Kuase? Liat nanti je lah :D**

 **Trqathyst: Cliffhanger?**

 **Sofia48: Teruskan imajinasimu ;D**

 **Aozora Yuki: Sesuain umur kamu aja. Boleeeh XD**

 **Hariken yuu-chan: Arigatou Gozaimasu! Peluk eraaaaat terus mereka bertiga. Jangan di lepas!**

 **Zaky UzuMo: Author juga gemes XD**

 **Charlotte-chan: Thank you :D**

 **Silver Celestia: See you in next review!**

 **Robin: Udah lanjuuut :)**

 **Tsermi Michiko: Lihat saja nanti ;). Hehehe, sorry for the typo.**

 **Marmut2002: Unyu dooong :3**

 **A/N: HOLAAAAA! *tebarbungamawar . By the way anyway busway, kalian udah liat video klip ekslusif Boboiboy The Movie? Kalau belum, cepetan liat di Youtube. Boboiboy nyaris terlihat ga pake topi. Comelnyeeeeeee!**

 **Author seneng bangeeeet dikonfirm Nizam Razak di Facebook! *paketoa. Rasanya ada manis-manisnya gituuuu.**

 **Udah ah, basa-basi meleeee. Cekidot!**

Before:

 _TING! Teringat di otakmu kata-kata Boboiboy dan teman-temannya. Ya, kalau tidak untuk mencuri koko dan Ochobot, untuk apa Adu Du ke sini? Sambil bawa senjata laser pula._

 _Refleks kamu pun melindungi Ochobot dengan merentangkan tangan._

 _"_ _Mau apa kau hah?"ucapmu sambil memandang tajam ke arah mereka._

 _"_ _Aik, siapa orang ni, Incik Bos?"ucap Probe, robot ungu disamping Adu Du._

 _"_ _Ha ah lah. Siapa kau hah? Jangan ikut campur urusanku,"cibir Adu Du._

 _"_ _Huh! Jangan harap! Akulah pemilik kedai ni!"ucapmu dengan suara sangar._

 _"_ _Jangan harap! TEMBAKAN LASER!"_

 _DUAR!_

 _Kamu yang tidak punya senjata apapun, terlempar dan jatuh ke tanah karena serangan brutal Adu Du._

 _"_ _Aduh, sakiiit,"ringismu._

 _"_ _HUWAA! TOLOOONG!"_

 _"_ _OCHOBOT!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalami perasaanmu. Bayangkan kamu menjadi kakak Boboiboy. Teruslah gali bayanganmu. Imagine you have brother. His name Boboiboy. You love Boboiboy so much as sibling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu melihat Probe dan Adu Du mengejar Ochobot. Ditambah lagi Adu Du sudah memegang satu kaleng koko di tangannya. _Ini tidak bisa terjadi!_

"HOI! JAUHKAN OCHOBOT!"teriakmu sekuat tenaga.

Tidak peduli dengan posisimu sekarang. Lututmu terluka. Mengalirkan darah. Perih memang. Tapi, lebih perih lagi jika kamu melihat Ochobot yang sedang kesusahan. Kamu pun perlahan berdiri. Berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Nafasmu sudah ngos-ngosan.

Ochobot sudah terjebak di dalam kedai. Dicegat oleh Adu Du dan Probe.

"Ahaha! Nak lari mana?"ejek Probe dengan tangan yang siap menangkap Ochobot.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kamu berlari menuju Adu Du dan Probe.

"SUDAH AKU KATE JAUHKAN OCHOBOT!"teriakmu.

BRUAK!

"HUWAAA!"

Kamu menabrak Adu Du dan Probe. Kamu kembali jatuh di depan Ochobot. Sedangkan Adu Du dan Probe terpelanting cukup jauh. Dengan cepat kamu berdiri seraya merentangkan tangan melindungi Ochobot.

"Kak (YN)! Kau baik-baik je ke?"tanya Ochobot panik.

"Sudahlah! Aku takpe,"

"BERANINYA KAU! IIIIIH!"geram Adu Du.

"Hah! Incik Bos akan tembak kau,"ucap Probe.

Dengan posisi siap, Adu Du mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahmu dan Ochobot. Ochobot hanya bersembunyi ketakutan di belakangmu.

Adu Du punya senjata sedangkan kamu tidak.

Kamu sedang tidak dilindungi oleh Boboiboy dan teman-temannnya. Plus kamu tidak punya kekuatan apapun.

Tapi, bukan berarti kamu tak bisa apa-apa. Otakmu berpikir cepat. Kamu melihat barang sekitar kedai. Terlihat gelas yang mengeluarkan uap.

Kamu baru ingat. Itu gelas berisi air panas yang siap kamu tuangkan serbuk koko. Kamu perlahan mengambil gelas itu.

SPLASHH!

Kamu menyiram Adu Du dan Probe dengan air panas.

"GYAAAA!"

Adu Du dan Probe pun meronta-ronta kesakitan. Wajah Adu Du terlihat memerah ditambah dengan ekspresi kemarahannya. Sedangkan Probe terlihat bagian yang kelupas di tubuhnya.

"KURANG AJAR!"gertak Adu Du.

"Kau ni! Masih mau disiram?"ancammu tanpa takut.

"Hiiii! Awas ya kau! Aku akan kembali hahahaha! Saksikanlah nanti! Saksikanlaaaah! Bwahahahahaha!"

Adu Du pun segera naik ke kepala Probe yang sudah terbuka dan kabur.

"Yelah tu,"ucapmu jengah.

"(YN)! OCHOBOT!"

Terlihat Tok Aba yang tergesa-gesa lari menujumu dan Ochobot. Wajahnya sangat khawatrir. Beliau tidak memedulikan barang-barang yang tengah dibawanya jatuh ke tanah.

GREP!

Tok Aba memelukmu.

"Kau tak ape ke? Ya Ampun. Apa yang terjadi ni? Mengapa kau bertarung dengan Adu Du seorang?"

"Umm, Tok?"

"Iye?"

"Aku tak bisa nafas Tok!"

Refleks Tok Aba melepasmu. Dilanjutkan dengan kekehannya.

Kamu pun segera menjatuhkan diri ke kursi bundar Kedai Kokotiam.

"Pertama, aku tak pe, Tok!"

"Alah, bohong! Lututmu terluka,"cerocos Ochobot sambil menenteng kotak P3K. Dengan sigap, dia mengobati lukamu.

Kamu merasakan perih yang amat sangat di lututmu.

"AWW! Sakitlah!"protesmu.

Namun, Ochobot tidak peduli dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kedua, Adu Du dan Probe datang ke sini sambil membawa senjata. Ketiga, memanglah aku seorang. Nak sama siapa lagi?"jelasmu.

"Ish! Dasar Adu Du. Dah tau kau takde senjata. Masih je nak serang,"

"Hahaha. Tak pelah tu,"tawamu.

"Kau ni. Sudah terluka masih sempat gelak,"sindir Ochobot.

Tok Aba dan kamu pun tertawa geli mendengar sindiran Ochobot. Tiba-tiba, kamu pun teringat Adu Du yang membawa satu kaleng koko. Itu berarti kamu lalai menjaga kedai ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kamu saja baru menyadari kaleng itu sudah di tangan Adu Du ketika kamu mencoba berdiri.

"Tok, maafkan (YN) yang tak becus menjaga kedai. Satu kaleng koko sudah dirampas Adu Du tadi,"ucapmu dengan murung dan menundukkan kepala.

Kamu siap dengan ocehan Tok Aba. Ya apapun itu resikonya. Yang penting, kedai ini belum hancur.

"Dahlah. Atok tak peduli. Nasib baik kau selamat,"ucap Tok Aba seraya mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut.

Ya memang inilah Atokmu. Lembut, penyayang, dan terkadang tegas juga. Yang terpenting baginya ialah cucunya selamat.

Kamu pun mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum cerah kepada Tok Aba.

"Terima Kasih, Tok Aba! Terbaik!"ucapmu sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"Baru satu kaleng je. Adu Du pernah mencuri lebih dari ini,"jelas Ochobot sesudah mengobati lukamu.

"Ha ah lah. Masih Atok catat dalam buku hutang. Hehehe,"timpal Tok Aba.

Kemudian kalian tertawa bersama.

"TOK ABA! KAK (YN)! OCHOBOT!"

Seseorang berteriak memanggil kalian bertiga. Kamu pun menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat Boboiboy berlari ke arahmu disusul teman-temannya. Nafasnya terengah dan terlihat kekhawatiran di wajah comelnya.

"Ape jadi ni?"serbu Boboiboy panik.

"Yalo! Ape pasal Kak (YN) terluka ni?"timpal Ying ketika melihat lututmu.

"Kenape ni baju kotor sangat? Kau takpe keh Kak (YN)?"ucap Yaya khawatir melihatmu.

"Ape korang buat ni sampai berantakan sangat?"tambah Fang.

"Ha ah lah! Nah, Tok Aba, pesan Ice Koko satu,"ucap Gopal sambil mengancungkan telunjuk dan segera duduk di kursi sebelahmu.

Krik... Krik...

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Sakitlah Kak (YN)!"protes Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepalanya setelah kamu menjitaknya.

"Kau ni! Seenggaknya ucapkan salam dulu,"kritikmu.

"Hehehe! Assalamualaikum,"

"Telat. Waalaikumsalam,"balasmu sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Hoi! Cepatlah jelaskan ape jadi ni?!"ucap Fang ga sabaran.

"Adu Du datang kemari,"balas Ochobot.

"HAH?!"teriak semua orang kecuali kamu, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot.

"Macem mana?"ucap Gopal panik.

"Kemana sekarang Adu Du?"ucap Yaya.

"Iiiih dasar kepala kotak!"geram Ying.

"Kak (YN) menyerangnya tadi dengan air panas. Dia juga sempat jatuh karena tertembak Adu Du,"jelas Ochobot.

Dasar Ochobot. Kenapa harus menjelaskan kejadian tadi kepada mereka? Yang jelas, kamu tidak mau mereka terlihat khawatir. Ini akan memperumit masalah dan kamu membencinya akan itu.

"Pfffttttt... hahahahaha,"gelak Gopal tiba-tiba sambil memegang perutnya.

Ying pun menjitaknya.

"Hoi! Balik saja lah kau. Kite ni sedang khawatir,"omel Ying.

"Alaaaah. Lawak sangat adegan siram air panas tu. Hehehe,"ucap Gopal.

"Kau takpe keh Kak (YN)?"tanya Boboiboy dengan khawatir.

Kamu pun tersenyum.

"Aku takpe Boboiboy. Tenanglah. Adu Du sudah pergi,"balasmu.

"Tapi lutut kau terluka!"ucap Yaya agak histeris.

"Luka kecik je lah,"

"Kenapa kau tak panggil kitorang je Kak (YN)?"tanya Fang.

"Korang kan sekolah. Masa sih aku harus nelfon segala,"ucapmu sambil bercanda.

Yang lain pun diam. Menatapmu penuh kekhawatiran. Yah, mereka pulang sekolah tiba-tiba langsung disambut pemandangan buruk seperti ini. Terutama Boboiboy. Dia tak henti-hentinya memandang kamu.

"Dahlah. Kite ni tak ape-ape. Nah, Boboiboy, lebih baik kau segera pulang ke rumah untuk makan siang. Kau juga (YN),"perintah Tok Aba.

"Lalu, macem mana dengan kedai ni? Tok Aba sendiri sudah makan ke?"tanyamu.

"Atok akan makan di sini je. Kedai ni biar Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang urus,"

"Boboiboy akan bantu Atok setelah makan siang,"timpal Boboiboy.

"Oke,"

Kamu pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ketika kakimu menginjak tanah, kamu merasakan nyeri yang hebat di lututmu yang terluka.

"Awww,"

Dengan sigap, Boboiboy memegang lenganmu agar kamu bisa berdiri.

"Tenanglah Kak (YN). Kami akan disini untuk jaga-jaga,"ucap Yaya menenangkanmu.

Kamu pun menangguk dan melempar senyum kepada Yaya.

"GERAKAN KILAT!"

* * *

Dengan gerakan kilatnya, Boboiboy dan kamu sudah sampai di rumah dalam sekejap.

Boboiboy membantu memapahmu sampai ke meja makan. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju dan kembali lagi menuju dapur. Ia menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja makan. Kamu hanya duduk memandang aktivitasnya. Wajah Boboiboy masih saja belum lepas dari kekhawatiran akan kejadian tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, hidangan sudah tersedia di meja dan kamu menikmatinya bersama Boboiboy.

Ya, dalam keheningan.

Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Kamu tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini. Akhirnya, kamu mencoba berbicara untuk memecah keheningan.

"He..."

"Kenapa tadi Kak (YN) tak menelfon kitorang?"tanya Boboiboy dengan kepala menunduk.

Aih, masih saja bahas soal yang tadi.

"Hum, kau ni. Kan udah aku kate tadi. Akupun tak sempat menuju gagang telfon kedai,"

"Tapi, seenggaknya Kak (YN) berusaha meraih gagang telfon. Bukannya melawan Adu Du,"balas Boboiboy dengan nada tercekat.

"Ya, kalau ga ngelawan. Aku harus ngapain dong? Kabur gitu? Hahaha,"

BRAK!

Boboiboy memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya. Kamu pun kaget. Baru kali ini ia begitu marah sampai memukul meja. Untung mejanya ga hancur. Jangan lupakan kalau ia punya kekuatan super. Kemudian ia menatapmu dengan intens.

"Jangan bercanda Kak (YN)!"

"Aku gak bercanda. Kenyataan kok,"balasmu sengit.

"Kak (YN) ni! Nasib baik hanya Adu Du dan Probe. Macem mana kalau die bawa pasukan robotnya?"

"Tak tahu,"balasmu sambil memutar bola mata dan menopang wajamu dengan tangan.

Hening.

Ya, benar kata Boboiboy. Untung saja Adu Du tidak membawa pasukannya hanya untuk sekedar mencuri koko. Kalau tidak, kamu pasti tidak ada di sini saat ini.

Boboiboy pun kembali menunduk.

"Aku hanya takut kalau Kak (YN) sampai kenapa-kenapa,"ucap Boboiboy dengan suara pelannya.

Pelan sampai nyaris kau tidak bisa mendengarkannya.

Boboiboy pun melanjutkan makannya. Kali ini tidak ada sepatah kata apa pun lagi keluar dari mulut Boboiboy. Ternyata ia makan dengan lelet karena memikirkan masalah ini. Kamu pun sudah selesai makan.

Lalu kamu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Boboiboy. Nyeri di kakimu masih terasa.

"Aww,"

Boboiboy yang melihatmu hanya terserentak. Ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, kamu merangkulnya. Kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Hei! Aku tak nak kau khawatir sampai makan pun kau lelet. Tenanglah, aku masih ada di sampingmu. Lagipula, ini cuma luka kecik. Semuanya aman. Aku pun senang bisa kalahkan Adu Du,"ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

Boboiboy pun hanya diam. Kamu menghela nafas. Sudah menyerah mau bicara apa lagi sama budak comel ni.

"Yelah tu. Lain kali aku telfon kau,"ucapmu yang akhirnya jengah sambil memutar bola mata.

"Hehehehe. Terbaik,"balas Boboiboy yang akhirnya tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempolnya.

Kamu pun terkekeh geli. Lalu mengambil sendok di piring makan Boboiboy yang masih tersisa nasi dan lauk pauk. Kamu pun menyuapkan sendok yang sudah di isi nasi ke arah Boboiboy.

"Alah. Aku sudah besar. Tak payah menyuapkan aku pula,"cegah Boboiboy.

"Biarlah. Hihihi,"

"Tak nak,"

"Buka mulutmu,"

"Yelah tu,"

Kamu dan Boboiboy akhirnya tertawa bersama. Rasanya senang melihat adikmu yang kembali cerah. Kamu berharap kebersamaan ini terus berlangsung. Tanpa ada masalah yang menimpamu maupun Boboiboy.

* * *

Tentu ada sedikit masalah.

SPLASH!

Kamu terbangun saat mendengar suara aneh. Kamu mengucek mata dan segera melihat jam dinding. Jam 3 pagi.

SPLASH!

"Suara ape tu?"gumammu.

SPLASH!

Kesal, kamu akhirnya beranjak dari kasurmu. Lalu kamu mengikuti suara aneh itu.

SPLASH!

Suara itu berasal dari kamar Boboiboy. Kamu berjalan ke arah kamar Boboiboy.

SPLASH!

Kamu membuka kenop pintu. Kamar Boboiboy gelap. Kamu menyalakan saklar lampu.

Hal yang pertama kamu lihat adalah Ochobot yang memegang ember dan Boboiboy duduk dengan tubuh yang basah. Dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan topi, kaus, dan celananya ikut basah. Keadaannya sangat payah.

"Ape yang korang buat malem-malem ni?"tanyamu heran.

"Hmm, Boboiboy nak tukar jadi Boboiboy Api,"ucap Ochobot.

"Hah?"

Boboiboy hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa bisa?"tanyamu sambil duduk di ranjang Boboiboy yang sudah basah minta ampun.

"Die berubah jadi Boboiboy Api sebab tertekan masalah,"

"Masalah?"

Masalah? Masalah yang tadi siang kah? Ampun deh, ini anak kepikiran banget.

"Tapi, tak payah siram Boboiboy segala,"

"Takpe, Kak (YN). Ochobot jaga aku je,"balas Boboiboy.

"Tak boleh. Kau tak bisa tidur tenang dengan keadaan seperti ini,"tegasmu.

"Tapi nanti aku bertukar jadi Boboiboy Api. Aku sangat membahayakan,"ucap Boboiboy dengan miris.

"Bahaya?"

"Yelah, nanti dia membakar sekitarnya,"imbuh Ochobot.

Jadi ini yang dimaksudkan Boboiboy Taufan kemarin. Ada dua orang yang akan muncul. Kamu akan bertemu dengan salah satunya. Boboiboy Api. Ya, api. Api yang akan menghangatkanmu dan api yang bisa membuatmu mati seketika juga. Namun, bagaimana pun juga, Boboiboy tetaplah adikmu. Dia tak mungkin berbahaya. Kamu yakin itu.

"Dahlah aku tak peduli. Sekarang juga pindah ke kamarku. Kau tak bisa tidur di kasur yang basah sangat ni,"perintahmu sambil memegang kasur Boboiboy.

"Tapi Kak (YN)..."

"Tak ada tapi tapian! Cepatlah,"

"Aku ikut ye? Hehehe,"tanya Ochobot.

"Yelah,"

Kamu, Boboiboy, dan Ochobot berjalan menuju kamarmu.

* * *

"Macem mana aku berubah nanti?"

"Tak pe lah. Aku awasi kau,"

"Macem mana jika kau terluka nanti?"

"Tak kan,"

"Macem mana..."

"Boboiboy,"

Kamu menangkup wajah Boboiboy dengan kedua tanganmu. Menatap matanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku takpe. Yang penting kamu harus tidur dengan tenang. Besok kan sekolah,"ucapmu menenangkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas. Dengan mata yang pilu, dia menatapmu.

"Lalu Kak (YN) tidur kat mana?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur lagi,"cibirmu lalu melepaskan tanganmu dari wajah Boboiboy.

"Dah lah pergi tidur,"perintahmu.

"Okay,"

Boboiboy pun berbaring di atas kasurmu. Kamu duduk di kursi dekat ranjang. Ochobot hanya mengawasi Boboiboy.

Sedetik kemudian, ia terlelap. Boboiboy kelelahan dan itu bukan main-main. Terlihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Ape bener Boboiboy Api berbahaya?"ucapmu seraya melirik Ochobot.

"Ha ah. Dia lepas kendali. Bahkan Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang kena serangan die,"jelas Ochobot.

"Ya ampun,"

"Errggghhh,"

Tiba-tiba, Boboiboy menggeliat di atas kasur. Mengerang seperti orang kesakitan.

Ochobot yang sudah siaga dengan ember berisi air, kamu tahan dengan tanganmu. Kamu membiarkan perubahan bocah itu selanjutnya.

Cahaya yang datang dari Boboiboy menyinarimu cukup lama. Setelah redup, perlahan kamu melihat Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berbeda. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa? Boboiboy hanya seorang diri. Dengan jaket warna merah tanpa lengan dan zip terbuka, ia memegang kobaran api di tangannya. Topinya agak terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan sedikit rambutnya. Dengan sepatu hitam dan talinya yang berwarna merah menyala.

Oh, kamu tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Mimik wajah Boboiboy terlihat seram. Ia seperti orang marah yang bersiap-siap membakar seisi rumah ini. Kamu nyaris tidak percaya bahwa orang yang di depanmu adalah adikmu sendiri.

Boboiboy memutar kepalanya ke arahmu. Bersiap untuk menyerangmu dengan kobaran api di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Gimana? Udah panjang? Kurang puas? Wkwk. Maafkan Author yang tak pandai mendalami perasaan T_T . Sorry for the bad Bahasa Indo and Malay.**

 **Last, doakan aku ya semoga dilancarkan SBMPTN tanggal 9 Juni lagi. Setelah semua ujian masuk PTN kelar, aku akan menulis FF Boboiboy lebih rajin lagi. Hehehehe. Banyak ide numpuk di otak *pamer dah.**

 **Review jangan lupa! Silent reader, review lah jangan pelit ngetik :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bingung mau bales review yang mana ._. . Intinya, makasih udah review dan doain aku. Alhamdulillah aku lancar mengerjakan SBMPTN berkat doa kalian :D. Makasih untuk silent reader yang udah review muehehehe. Untuk Boboiboy Air, author masih bingung gimana deskripsiinnya -_-. Habis banyak banget desas-desus tentang Boboiboy Air, padahal dianya aja belum muncul di kartunnya. Ohya, Boboiboy ngadain _meet &greet_ di Tangerang atau Jakarta au tuh ._. . Cek aja di _facebook_ -nya.**

Before:

 _Tiba-tiba, Boboiboy menggeliat di atas kasur. Mengerang seperti orang kesakitan._

 _Ochobot yang sudah siaga dengan ember berisi air, kamu tahan dengan tanganmu. Kamu membiarkan perubahan bocah itu selanjutnya._

 _Cahaya yang datang dari Boboiboy menyinarimu cukup lama. Setelah redup, perlahan kamu melihat Boboiboy._

 _Boboiboy berbeda. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa? Boboiboy hanya seorang diri. Dengan jaket warna merah tanpa lengan dan zip terbuka, ia memegang kobaran api di tangannya. Topinya agak terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan sedikit rambutnya. Dengan sepatu hitam dan talinya yang berwarna merah menyala._

 _Oh, kamu tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Mimik wajah Boboiboy terlihat seram. Ia seperti orang marah yang bersiap-siap membakar seisi rumah ini. Kamu nyaris tidak percaya bahwa orang yang di depanmu adalah adikmu sendiri._

 _Boboiboy memutar kepalanya ke arahmu. Bersiap untuk menyerangmu dengan kobaran api di tangannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu sayang Boboiboy. Kamu rela lakukan apapun yang bisa membuat dia bahagia. Dalami perasaanmu sebagai seorang kakak pemilik kuasa element bumi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I love Boboiboy so much_ -You/Reader

.

.

Boboiboy Api terus menatapmu. Matanya yang berwarna jingga tak pernah luput untuk memandangmu. Kemudian ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"UWAAAAA, KAK (YN) APA KABAR?!"

Api histeris menyambutmu. Ia melompat dari kasur dan langsung memelukmu.

"Eh?"

"Holaaa Ochobot! Puss pusss,"ucap Api sambil memainkan jarinya seperti memanggil kucing.

"Kau pikir aku ni kucing ke?"balas Ochobot sambil meletakkan ember di sudut kamar.

"Hihihiihi. Kak (YN) sudah sampai di Pulau Rintis? Bile mase? Aku rinduuuuuu sekali dengan Kak (YN)!"ucap Api bertubi-tubi sambil terus memelukmu.

"Umm.."

Hmm, kamu merasa Boboiboy sudah tahu kamu sampai kemarin. Tapi kenapa mendadak ia lupa ingatan ya?

"Aku kan baru sampai kemarin, Api,"jelasmu.

"Iyekeh?"ucap Api riang lalu melepas pelukannya. Kamu pun hanya tersenyum. Lalu kamu menatap Ochobot dengan pandangan Boboiboy-Api-ga-bahaya-kok.

"Kalau macem tu, jom kita main, Kak (YN)!"seru Api sambil loncat-loncat dan memegang tanganmu.

"Kite main bebola api atau... ooooh... kita nak main pertunjukkan api... hahahaha,"tambahnya semangat.

Kamu hanya menatap bingung ke arah anak ini. Kok main di malam hari gini? Ini anak amnesia atau bukan Boboiboy sih?

Oke, pertanyaan yang jahat.

"Main? Kamu kayak kelelawar deh. Kok mainnya malem sih? Hahaha,"gelakmu.

"Iyadoooong lebih seruuuu! Jom kita main pertunjukkan apiiiii,"seru Api lalu menarik tanganmu menuju pintu keluar.

"Eitttssss,"ucapmu sambil menahan tangan Api.

Api menoleh ke arahmu dengan pandangan bingung. Mau main doang kok ditahan?

"Ini udah dini hari. Di luar juga sepi dan dingin. Lebih baik kau tidur untuk sekolah esok,"ucapmu.

"Alaaah. Cuma main je laaaah. Ochobot juga nak ikut?"tanya Api ke arah Ochobot.

"Eh? Ummmm,"Ochobot pun hanya kebingungan seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ayolah Kak (YN)!"ucap Api sambil menarik tanganmu lagi untuk keluar kamar.

"Api! Kau mesti tidur!"ucapmu seraya menahan kedua tangan Api.

"Alaaaaah. Main bentar je laaaah. Nak hilangkan tekanan niiiii!"ucap Api dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

"Tak boleh!"ucapmu lalu memegang kedua pundak Api dan menuntunnya duduk di kasur.

Api tengah duduk di pinggir kasur berhadapan dengan kamu yang duduk di kursi. Kamu menatap mata jingganya.

"Api, sekarang ni masa untuk tidur. Kau kan besok sekolah. Nanti kalau mengantuk di sekolah macem mana?"ucapmu dengan lembut dan tak lupa senyum di bibirmu.

"Api tak nak sekolah! Api mau main api jeeee,"ucap Api dengan mimik cemberut.

"Aisshh! Boleh main tapi tak sekarang. Kalau nak main, besok saja yuk! Nanti Kak (YN) temani deeeeh,"

"Besok malam ke?"ucap Api dengan berbinar-binar.

"Tak. Tapi pagi atau siang,"

"Tak naaak!"gertak Api tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Api tak nak main pagi atau siang!"

"Wollaaaaa, kan pagi atau siang lebih enak. Lebih terang pula. Kalau sekarang dah gelap niii,"ucap Ochobot.

"Pokoknya tak nak!"

Kamu dan Ochobot hanya menatap Api dengan pandangan bingung.

"Api tak nak main di siang hari! Pagi musti sekolah, siang musti selamatkan orang! Pagi musti ujian, siang musti bantu orang! Tekanan betul!"tambah Api berapi-api.

"Tapi kau tak bisa main sekarang,"balas Ochobot.

"Issshhh! Aku nak main je lah! Ape salahnye?"

"Kau bisa bakar ape je yang ada,"terang Ochobot.

"Aku nak main je lah!"ucap Api sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ochobot.

Kamu hanya diam menyaksikan dialog mereka berdua. Kamu menyimak karena belum tahu apa-apa sebelum kamu sampai di Pulau Rintis. Yang jelas kamu tahu bagaimana Boboiboy Api membakar semua yang ada dan menyakiti orang di sekitarnya. Kamu yakin, Boboiboy Api melakukan ini pasti ada sebabnya.

"Aku nak main! Aku nak main! Aku nak main! Aku nak hilangkan tekanan! Korang ni tak suke ye pertunjukkan api aku hah?!"teriak Api marah.

Tiba-tiba Api mengeluarkan bebola api lalu mengarahkan kepadamu. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangmu dan Ochobot. Kamu dan Ochobot hanya tersentak. Masalahnya ialah Api yang sudah teriak-teriak dan ia hendak membakar semua yang ada tanpa ampun. Kamu khawatir Tok Aba atau tetangga di sekitar terganggu akan masalah ini. Lebih lagi rumah Tok Aba akan terbakar hanya karena ulah kekanak-kanakannya.

Tunggu! Kekanak-kanakan?

"Boboiboy!"serumu dan Ochobot.

Tanpa basa-basi, kamu berdiri dan memegang pundak Api. Kedua tangannya masih memegang bebola api yang besar. Kamu merasa panas. Panas sekali. Kamu menatapnya dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari pemilik bebola api ini. Tapi kamu tak peduli. Seseorang harus menghentikannya dan orang itu adalah kamu.

"Api dengar!"ucapmu sambil mati-matian menahan panas.

"Kak (YN)!"ucap Ochobot histeris melihatmu memegang pundak Api yang jelas-jelas ada kobaran api di tangannya.

"Kamu boleh main. Tak ade yang larang. Mainlah sesuka hatimu ka..."

"Hah? Larang? Semua orang larang aku je! Aku dilarang main! Kau pun sama!"ucap Api berapi-api.

"Aku tak melarangmu, Api. Hanya sa..."

"Semua orang kat Pulau Rintis ni dah benci aku! Semua takde yang peduli! Semua larang aku main pertunjukkan api!"ucap Api yang menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tak membencimu, Api,"

Seketika pandangan Api melunak. Bebola api yang ditangannya pun mulai mengecil, tapi belum hilang. Kamu terus menahan panas yang terasa di kedua lengan tanganmu. Terlihat tatapan tajam dan tatapan tak yakin di mata jingganya.

"Karut! Tok Aba saja menyuruhku untuk berhenti main api!"

"Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku membencimu?"ucapmu lembut ditambah senyummu. Padahal mah lagi mati-matian nahan panas.

"Aku tak peduli kalau orang-orang di luar sana membencimu. Aku tak peduli kalau ada orang yang bilang kau berbahaya,"lanjutmu sambil melirik Ochobot. Yang dilirik hanya cengengesan.

"Kau tetap adikku. Yang kau lakukan ialah kendalikan apimu. Bukan berhenti main api,"

Boboiboy Api tak bergeming. Pandangannya berubah menjadi datar. Api yang di tangannya sudah mulai mengecil tetapi belum hilang juga. Kamu pun sedikit bersyukur karena panas mulai berkurang.

"Kau nak main ke? Aku selalu temani kau. Jangan risau. Semua orang kat sini sayang padamu,"ucapmu perlahan. Kedua tanganmu turun ke lengan Api. Kamu tak peduli dengan tanganmu yang sudah meronta kesakitan minta dilepas karena hawa panas yang dikeluarkan dari api yang ada di tangan Boboiboy Api.

Api hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang kau kena tidur. Kasihan kan besok kau mau sekolah tapi tenaganya loyo?"ucapmu sambil terus tersenyum.

"Tapi besok aku kena selamatkan orang lagi, penat aku,"lirih Api. "Aku nak main je,"

"Tak pe. Lakukan dengan hati senang. Dengan begitu, kalau nak main pun ade semangat,"

Sebuah senyum langsung mengembang di wajah Boboiboy Api. Api yang ada di tangannya pun langsung menghilang. Kamu mendesah lega. Lalu tanganmu turun ke telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Kehangatan langsung menjalar di antaramu dan Api.

"Dah! Jom tidur. Begini baru semangat,"ucapmu sambil (masih)tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Api melompat ke arahmu lalu memelukmu erat. Kamu pun membalas pelukannya lebih erat.

"Terima kasih Kak (YN)! Kak (YN) memaaaaang terbaiiiik,"ucap Api sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Kamu pun hanya mengusap pelan kepalanya yang tertutup topi merahnya.

* * *

"AWW! Pelan-pelan Ochobot!"

Boboiboy Api sudah tidur di kamarmu. Sekarang kamu dan Ochobot berada di ruang tamu. Kamu duduk di sofa dan Ochobot sedang mengobati kedua lengan tanganmu yang merah nyaris menjadi luka bakar.

"Tenanglah, Kak (YN)! Macem mana Kak (YN) bisa mengatasi Boboiboy Api?"ucap Ochobot seraya telaten melilit-lilit perban di lengan kananmu.

"Entah,"ucapmu seraya mengangkat bahu. "Sifatnya mengingatkanku semasa die kecik dulu. Intinya, die nak main je dan nak rehat. Boboiboy masih kecik, kasian die,"

"Hmm, nasib baik Kak (YN) datang ke sini,"ucap Ochobot sambil melilit perban di lengan kirimu. "Dah selesai,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ochobot. Hoaaahmmmm. Aku nak tidur dulu ye. Kau juga mesti rehat,"

"Aik, kau tidur di sofa je?"

"Hmm. Kau tidur je di kamarku. Temani Boboiboy,"

"Okey, selamat tidur!"

Ochobot pun menuju kamarmu yang ada di lantai dua. Setelah Ochobot sudah masuk ke kamarmu, kamu mengendap-ngendap naik tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar Boboiboy.

Kamar Boboiboy sih rapi. Tapi kasurnya basah. Kamu pun menarik gorden lalu membuka jendela. Membiarkan cahaya malam berganti pagi masuk ke dalam kamar Boboiboy. Yah, supaya nanti kalau matahari terik lalu menyinari kasur Boboiboy. Intinya, biar kejemur tuh kasur. Kamu segera menarik seprai dari kasur. Lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar Boboiboy. Kamu turun melewati tangga kemudian meletakkan seprai ke dalam mesin cuci.

Hoaaahmmm. Kamu sudah menguap parah. Ngantuk sangat. Besok sajalah cucinya, pikirmu.

Kamu pun segera merebahkan badan ke atas sofa dan langsung terlelap. Hal terakhir yang kamu lihat ialah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5.

* * *

"Errgghh,"

Perlahan kamu membuka matamu. Kamu meregangkan badanmu yang terasa sedikit pegal. Kamu merasa ada yang menyangga kepalamu.

Eh? Bantal?

Seingatmu, kamu langsung tidur di sofa tanpa bantal satupun. Males sih ngambil di kamar. Udah keburu kantuk menyerang. Lalu kamu merasa sesuatu yang hangat menutupi seluruh badanmu.

Eh? Selimut?

Ini lagi selimut. Perasaan kamu ga pake selimut deh. _By the way_ , siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Kamu pun menengok ke arah jam dinding.

Jam 12 siang. Haaaaah?! Ga nyangka deh kamu kesiangan gini.

Kamu pun langsung menyibakkan selimut. Kamu sedikit mengerang karena lenganmu masih sakit. Kamu bangkit dan membereskan semuanya.

Setelah selesai membereskan sofa, kamu menuju ke kamar mandi. Sebelum kakimu sampai di kamar mandi, kamu mengintip ke luar jendela. Di antara jemuran, ada seprai milik Boboiboy. Hmm, siapa lagi yaa yang mencuci?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, kamu langsung melesat menuju kedai kokotiam Tok Aba. Seperti biasa, Tok Aba dan Ochobot sibuk melayani para pelanggan.

"Tok Aba!"sapamu lalu duduk di kursi bundar kedai.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya? Mengapa siang sangat?"tanya Tok Aba.

"Ehehehe, sorry, Tok. Meh sini saya bantu,"

"Tak payah. Kau ni belum sarapan kan? Nah makan ni,"ucap Tok Aba sambil memberikan nasi lemak di hadapanmu.

"Terima kasih, Tok!"

Kamu pun menikmati nasi lemak. Yah maklum abis bangun langsung lapar.

Selesai makan, kamu langsung minum ice koko yang sudah disediakan Ochobot. Ah, segarnyaaaa.

"Thanks Ochobot,"

Tiba-tiba...

"OI! SERAHKAN KOKO DAN BOLA KUASE!"

Tak usah ditanya, kamu sudah tau siapa yang datang.

"Kau ni tak pe..."

Ucapanmu terhenti ketika menengok ke arah Adu Du. Ada dua robot di sisinya. Yang satu sih jelas si Probe, tapi untuk yang satunya...

"Boiboibot siap membantu,"

Matamu sedikit melotot ke arah robot yang berbicara tadi. Robot itu menyerupai Boboiboy. Dari atas sampai bawah mirip semua. Untuk apa Adu Du menciptakan robot serupa musuhnya?

"Ape kau lihat-lihat hah?"gertak Adu Du yang mengagetkanmu.

"Siapa pula yang nak lihat kau?"ucapmu setengah mengejek.

"Ooooh, kau nak kene yee,"ucap Adu Du sambil menyeringai.

"Hah? Boboibot?"ucap Tok Aba bingung melihat robot yang serupa cucunya.

"KERIS PETIR! 2.0!"

Mendadak empat buah keris petir melayang ke arahmu, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot. Tapi, sebelum petir-petir itu mengenaimu...

"TANAH PELINDUNG!"

Dinding tanah telah melindungimu dari serangan petir.

BLARR!

Terdengar suara petir yang bertubrukan dengan dinding tanah di hadapanmu.

"JANGAN SERANG KAKAKKU!"

Sontak kamu, Ochobot, dan Tok Aba menengok ke arah Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy!"

"Heh? Ni kakaknya Boboiboy rupanye,"celetuk Probe.

"Ooooh macem tu,"balas Adu Du tak lupa seringaiannya.

"Woi! Ape lu mau buat kepala kotak?!"teriak Ying.

Dinding yang melindungimu pun menghilang. Terlihat Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Ying, dan Yaya tengah bersiap melawan Adu Du. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Boboibot! Serang mereka!"perintah Adu Du.

"Arahan diterima! Boboibot Halilintar 2.0! GERTAKAN HALILINTAR 2.0!"

"KUKUN BAYANG!"

Terlihat sekelebat bayangan melindungi mereka semua. Kamu pun hanya melongo melihat mereka.

"TUMBUKAN PADU!"

Yaya lari hendak memukul Boboibot. Tapi dengan cepatnya Boboibot menghindar.

"Boboibot Gempa! 2.0! Golem tanah 2.0!"

Seketika Raksasa Golem Tanah milik Boboibot muncul lalu menyerang Yaya. Tapi dengan cepat Gopal menukar Golem tersebut dengan makanan ringan.

"IIIH! KURANG AJAR!"

Adu Du pun geram melihat Boboibot bisa sedikit di kalahkan oleh Gopal.

Oke, selagi mereka sibuk berperang, otakmu terus berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan Adu Du. Kamu pun menengok ke arah Ochobot dan Tok Aba yang sibuk berlindung diri.

"Oi Ochobot! Aku nak tanye!"ucapmu.

"Pssst! (YN), lebih baik kau ikut kitorang berlindung,"perintah Tok Aba.

"Alah, Tok! Kejap je. Aku nak tanya kenapa Adu Du sangat terobsesi dengan Koko Tok Aba dan Ochobot? Tak de kerjaan lain ke?"

"Umm, ceritanya panjang Kak (YN),"jelas Ochobot.

"Oke! Aku nak dengar,"

Ternyata, Adu Du ingin menguasai Bumi. Selain itu, ia ingin mendapatkan pengakuan tertinggi di tempat tinggalnya, planet Ata Ta Tiga. Ia adalah suku terendah di planetnya dan ia dibuang ke Bumi. Tapi, Adu Du memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan energi tertinggi di planetnya, yaitu koko Tok Aba. Kenapa harus koko? Karena kondisi planetnya saat ini sedang krisis energi koko dan koko pun tidak dapat tumbuh di Ata Ta Tiga karena kondisi lingkungannya yang sangat buruk.

 **(A/N: daaan seterusnya kalian pasti tau ;p)**

"Oh, macem tu,"ucapmu sambil manggut-manggut.

Hmm, ayolah (YN), kau adalah anak kota. Kau sudah belajar tentang pengetahuan alam. Koko didapat dari Pohon Cocoa. Tapi masalahnya...

Setelah kamu berpikir panjang lebar, akhirnya kamu dapat ide.

"Ochobot! Aku dapat idea!"ucapmu sambil melompat kegirangan lalu memeluk Ochobot.

"Aik, apesal tu?"

Kamu pun segera merapat untuk berbisik-bisik.

"Aku akan membuat suatu formula cairan untuk Adu Du. Dengan begitu, ia tak akan menyerang kitorang lagi!"

"Ape?! Jangan macam-macam (YN)!"timpal Tok Aba.

"Alah, Tok. Maksudnya (YN) nak buat Formula Koko! Yaitu cairan kimia yang terbuat dari ekstrak tumbuhan dan beberapa bahan kimia lainnya. Tujuannya membuat koko tanpa harus menanam bibitnya lagi,"jelasmu.

"Bagus tu!"balas Ochobot.

"Tapi, macem mana kau buat formula tu?"tanya Tok Aba kebingungan.

"Serahkan semua padaku! Yang kubutuhkan adalah 12 sendok coklat bubuk Tok Aba dan..."ucapmu gantung lalu melihat sekitar.

Ochobot dan Tok Aba pun senantiasa menunggu lanjutan ucapanmu.

"Aku butuh laboratorium untuk membuat semua ni. Tapi dimana ya?"

"Alah mudah je. Kau pinjam laboratorium sekolahnya Boboiboy,"ucap Tok Aba.

"Aha! Tok Aba memang terbaik!"ucapmu seraya mengancungkan jempol.

"Meh sini saya bantu,"ucap Ochobot.

"Tak payah! Yang kau lakukan ialah bantu Tok Aba. Ohya satu lagi,"ucapmu serius sambil mengawasi sekeliling. Takut-takut ada yang mendengar rencanamu.

"Ape tu?"ucap Ochobot kepo.

"Aku minta ke Tok Aba dan Ochobot untuk rahasiakan semua ni,"

"Hah? Kenape?"timpal Tok Aba.

"Hmm. Aku tak nak Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya tahu pasal ni. Nanti jadinya rumit. Biarlah mereka fokus menjadi superhero,"

"Tapi kenape?"

"Hmm, pokoknya aku percaya pada Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Jaga rahasia ni je. Terutama kau Ochobot, jangan kasih tau Boboiboy!"ucapmu sedikit mengancam.

"Uhh, okey,"

BUMMM!

Suara ledakan terdengar jelas di Taman Pulau Rintis. Kamu, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot keluar dari tempat perlindungan.

"SUDAHLAH MENYERAH SAJA KAU, BOBOIBOY!"teriak Adu Du.

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya terlihat sangat kacau. Seragam mereka sedikit kotor dan keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Tetapi mereka tak mau kalah. Dan yang lebih kagetnya lagi, Boboibot tidak tergores sedikit pun.

 _Gila, kuat sangat tu robot!_

"Kau ni memang lemah Boboiboy! Kau tak ada tandingannya denganku. Akulah yang terbaiiik. Hahahah,"ejek Boboibot sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"APE KAU KATE?!"teriak Boboiboy.

"Hah, nak kalah masih tak mau mengaku!"tambah Probe memperkeruh suasana.

"CAKRAM UDARA! HYAAAA!"teriak Boboiboy seraya melemparkan beberapa cakram ke arah Boboibot.

Lagi-lagi Boboibot melesat.

"GERAKAN KILAT! 2.0!"

Tiba-tiba Boboibot berdiri di belakang Boboiboy lalu mendorong tubuh Boboiboy sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"ADUH!"

Kamu hanya tersentak melihat Boboiboy jatuh. Bagaimanapun juga, kamu hanya berdiam diri menyaksikan semua ini. Begitupun dengan Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Tak henti-hentinya Tok Aba menampilkan wajah cemasnya.

"JANGAN SAKITI KAWAN BAIK AKU! TUKARAN MOLEKUL!"teriak Gopal lalu menembakkan cahaya ungu dari jarinya.

Dengan cepat, Boboibot menembakkan cahaya ungu tersebut dengan laser di tangannya.

"Jangan ikut campur!"gertak Boboibot sambil melihat ke arah Gopal.

Pandangan Boboibot pun kembali ke arah Boboiboy.

"Kau ni lamban sangat. Hahaha,"

"Kau tahu? Kau tak pantas jadi superhero di sini,"

"Kitorang tak butuh hero lemah,"

"APE?! ARRGHH!"ucap Boboiboy sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Karena akulah hero yang...terbaiiik,"

"APEEE?! ARRGHHH! TEKANAN BETUL!"

Muncul kobaran api mengelilingi Boboiboy.

"S-sabar Boboiboy,"ucap Yaya.

Ternyata Boboiboy hendak bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Api. Tapi...

"WOI! STOP BOBOIBOY!"

Terlihat sekumpulan warga Pulau Rintis mendekat.

Seketika juga Boboiboy menjadi normal dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan berubah jadi Boboiboy Api!"ucap salah satu kakek yang kau kenali sebagai penjual burger.

"Iya lah tu! Nanti kebakaran lagi macam mana?"ucap ibu-ibu gendut sambil _make up_ -an.

"Haiyoyooo, nanti semua hancur macem mana?"protes seorang bapak dengan aksen india.

"Iya lo macem mana..."

"Kau kene..."

"Boboiboy, kau ini..."

Masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang diluncurkan dari mulut mereka. Kamu hanya melongo dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganmu. Kata-kata mereka tidak pantas diucapkan kepada seorang bocah SD.

Tega-teganya mereka melakukan ini setelah apa yang Boboiboy perbuat sewaktu menolong mereka.

"Hahaha. Macam mana? Boboibot lagi keren kan?"ucap Adu Du sombong.

Sejurus kemudian, semua warga Pulau Rintis tersebut mengangguk setuju.

"Jom kita rayakan semua ini bwahahaha!"ajak Adu Du kepada sekumpulan warga Pulau Rintis.

Kemudian Adu Du, Probe, dan Boboibot beserta warga Pulau Rintis pergi entah kemana.

"BOBOIBOY!"teriakmu seraya lari menuju adikmu.

Wajah Boboiboy begitu terpukul setelah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Kau tak pe kan?"tanyamu lembut.

Boboiboy hanya diam.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy. Adu Du sudah pergi,"timpal Fang.

"Yalo. Kita semua tak terluka parah kok,"ucap Ying.

"Aku tak pantas menjadi superhero. Aku kacaukan semua,"ucap Boboiboy lesu.

Matanya pun berkaca-kaca. Terlihat ekspresi antara kemarahan dan kesedihan.

"Boboiboy,"panggil Yaya.

"Ape yang kau cakap hah?"ucap Gopal sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy pun berlari menuju rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Boboiboy! Tunggu!"teriak Ochobot seraya menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Kalian sadar ga sih, ada beberapa nama orang Indonesia tercantum di _credit lists_ -nya Boboiboy?**

 **Kok rada nyerempet Sci-Fi ya :/ ? Ohya, Formula Koko tadi cuma fiktif khayalan Author doang. Thanks udah sempetin baca We are siblings, aren't we?. Ohya, Author minta doanya lagi ya untuk ujian masuk Politeknik Negri Jakarta dan Ujian Mandiri UI pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu ini. Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan-_-**

 **Review! Silent reader, aku lebih menghargai kalian kalau review ff ini ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uum, aku bales review dulu yaa... Yang terpilih dan bukan akun ffn :)**

 **TERBAIK: Boboiboy Air? Lihat nantiiii...**

 **Nia waroka: Dapetin doong** ** _feel_** **-nya. Hehehehe.. makasih udah bacaaa :)**

 **Rif'an: Diberi apa nih ._.?**

 **Chatarina: Dikasih kekuatan? Lihat nantiii...**

 **A/N: Holaaaaa! Makasih para readers dan reviewers atas doanya untuk kelancaran ujian aku XD. Sekarang tinggal tunggu pengumuman aja. Semoga nama Author ada di daftar mahasiswa baru. Aamiin...**

 **Terima kasih juga bagi yang follow dan favorite ff ini. Banyak juga ya yang sayang Boboiboy ;p.**

 **Oh ya,** ** _this part little bit sweet_** **. Bakalan aku sisipin lagu. Siapa yang nanyi? Lagunya apa? Sila tengok :p**

Before:

 _"_ _BOBOIBOY!"teriakmu seraya lari menuju adikmu._

 _Wajah Boboiboy begitu terpukul setelah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut._

 _"_ _Kau tak pe kan?"tanyamu lembut._

 _Boboiboy hanya diam._

 _"_ _Sudahlah Boboiboy. Adu Du sudah pergi,"timpal Fang._

 _"_ _Yalo. Kita semua tak terluka parah kok,"ucap Ying._

 _"_ _Aku tak pantas menjadi superhero. Aku kacaukan semua,"ucap Boboiboy lesu._

 _Matanya pun berkaca-kaca. Terlihat ekspresi antara kemarahan dan kesedihan._

 _"_ _Boboiboy,"panggil Yaya._

 _"_ _Ape yang kau cakap hah?"ucap Gopal sambil berkacak pinggang._

 _Tiba-tiba Boboiboy pun berlari menuju rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk._

 _"_ _Boboiboy! Tunggu!"teriak Ochobot seraya menyusulnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No matter what happens, we always together beside you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sini kamu berperan sebagai Kakak Boboiboy. Ingat, (YN) digantikan oleh nama kamu. Nama kalian, para readers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haiyoyo, macem mana nih? Boboiboy tertekan sangat,"keluh Gopal.

"Sudah, biarkan dia sendiri dulu,"ujar Yaya.

"Dasar Adu Du! Mau dia apa sih sebenarnya?"ucap Fang sedikit geram.

Ying hanya mendesah mendengar perkataan Fang. Pandangan Gopal sama sekali tidak lepas dari rumah Boboiboy. Yaya hanya menatap pilu Gopal.

"Sudahlah! Kita tak usah memikirkan masalah ini berlarut larut. Mau sampai berbusa pun Adu Du tetap serang kita,"ucapmu.

Yang lain pun hanya menengokmu datar.

"Hey. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Macem mana kita hibur Boboiboy saja?"usulmu akhirnya.

"Ide bagus!"sorak Ying tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, macem mana?"imbuh Gopal.

"Hehehehe. Kita adakan acara bakar-bakar,"

"Hah? Kau nak bertarung dengan Boboiboy Api ye?"ucap Fang sarkatik.

"Bukan,"sergahmu seraya memutar bola mata. "Istilahnya ialah _Barbeque Party_. Kita bakar jagung, bakar daging, bakar sosis, dan sedikit suasana menghibur untuk Boboiboy. Yah, walaupun terdengar biasa, aku yakin akan terkesan,"

"HAH? MAKAN-MAKAN JADINYA? MAUUUUUUUU,"teriak Gopal semangat.

"Ish kau ni, Gopal! Pasal makanan baru je semangat. Kita nak hibur Boboiboy, bukan nak makan sampe puas,"omel Yaya.

"Hehehehe,"ucap Gopal sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Inilah yang orang kampung tak tahu,"cibirmu.

"APEEEEEE?!"teriak Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang serentak.

"Ehhh, takde. Aku akan bagi tugas. Yaya dan Ying, kalian beli beberapa jagung dan beberapa sosis. Kau Gopal, beli beberapa daging seperti daging ayam atau daging _seafood_ juga boleh. Lalu Fang..."

"Wuaaaah. Aku dapat macam-macam daging,"ucap Gopal dengan mata berbinar. Membayangkan semuanya terasa enak.

"Ingaaat! Jangan tukar barang bekas jadi semua makanan yang aku sebut tadi. Belilah beneran,"ucapmu memperingati.

"Hehehe, tak de lah,"ucap Gopal cengengesan.

"Hihihi, nasi goreng pun terbuat dari slipa,"celetuk Ying.

"Fang, kau beli minuman ringan. Seperti jus, soda, atau apapun itu,"

Fang pun hanya mengangguk.

"Halah, tak payah beli minuman! Kan ada koko Tok Aba,"sergah Gopal.

"Ish kau ni, biarlah ada suasana sikit,"ucapmu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yeay! Dengan begitu aku akan membawa biskuitku,"ucap Yaya riang.

Semua pun menahan nafas, termasuk kamu.

Jangan! Jangan biskuit itu lagi.

"Umm, Yaya, kita nak makanan berat. Bukan makanan ringan,"sergahmu memberi alasan.

"Alaaaah,"ucap Yaya tiba-tiba lesu.

"Hehe, takpe Yaya. Kita yang akan memasaknya,"hibur Ying.

Kemudian Yaya kembali tersenyum. Syukurlah.

"Lalu, kau sendiri buat ape?"selidik Fang ke arahmu.

"Hmm, aku akan mempersiapkan alat dan bumbunya. Kita adakan di rumah Tok Aba. Selepas maghrib ni. Macem mana?"

"Okelah, takde hal,"balas Gopal semangat.

"Tapi, macem mana bile Boboiboy tak nak?"ucap Yaya ragu.

"Takpe, Yaya. Aku akan bujuk dia,"ucapmu seraya menepuk pundak Yaya.

"Okelah. Semoga rancangan kitorang berhasil,"ucap Ying.

Semua pun hanya mengangguk termasuk kamu.

"Ingat! Jangan beli berlebihan. Secukupnya untuk porsi kitorang,"peringat Yaya. Lalu ia melirik Gopal.

"Hahahaha,"

* * *

Selepas maghrib...

Kamu sudah memberitahu rencana ini kepada Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Mereka pun setuju. Bahkan, Tok Aba langsung mempersiapkan beberapa gelas koko. Beliau sangat antusias untuk menghibur cucunya yang sedih itu.

Kamu tengah mempersiapkan alat dan bumbu yang sudah kamu beli tadi sore. Beberapa bahan tambahan telah kamu sediakan.

Kamu meletakkan panggangan, sekantong plastik arang, kipas, dan korek api di halaman belakang rumah Tok Aba. Setelah kamu merasa semua lengkap, kamu segera melesat ke dapur.

Kamu mengambil mentega, kecap, dan saus lalu mengaduknya di piring. Setelah membuat bumbu selesai, kamu menyiapkan salad sayuran untuk pembukaan nanti. Yah, siapa tahu ada yang suka.

"Boboiboy, makanlah dulu,"

Tanganmu berhenti bergerak meletakkan beberapa sayuran di piring. Sudah beberapa jam Boboiboy mengurung diri di kamarnya. Panggilan Ochobot tidak dihiraukannya.

Kamu segera mencuci tangan lalu menaiki tangga. Ochobot tengah terbang di depan pintu Boboiboy sambil membawa nampan berisi nasi dan lauk pauk serta ice koko.

"Hmm, masih belum keluar juga?"

"Ha ah lah. Padahal die belum makan semenjak pulang sekolah,"ucap Ochobot murung.

"Hmm. Letakkan semua ini di meja makan. Susul Tok Aba ke halaman belakang. Kalau bertemu Yaya, Ying, Fang, atau Gopal di depan pintu rumah, suruh mereka langsung ke halaman belakang,"ucapmu pelan.

"Macem mana dengan Boboiboy?"

"Biar aku urus,"

Ochobot pun terbang menuju meja makan. Kamu segera mengetok pintu Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kamu pun memutar kenop pintu. Hasilnya nihil. Pintunya dikunci.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan mengurung terus?"

Hening.

"Boboiboy. Kamu ga bisa gini terus. Ayolah keluar,"

Masih hening juga.

"Hey, kau tak payah mengingat kejadian tadi. Sudahlah. Fokus saja ke depan,"

Kamu terus berdiri di depan pintu menunggu bocah itu keluar. Sementara itu, sudah terdengar suara teman-teman Boboiboy dari halaman belakang.

"Aku tau perkataan Boboibot menyakitkan. Aku pun merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan,"ucapmu getir sambil mengingatkan kejadian tadi.

"Tapi seenggaknya, dia cuma budak Adu Du. Sedangkan kau, kau masih punya kitorang. Percayalah,"

Kamu mulai menyerah. Boboiboy sangat keras kepala. Lalu kamu mendengar derap kaki dari dalam. Derap kaki yang kurang yakin.

"Kasian loh, temen-temen kamu udah nunggu di halaman belakang. Masa iya kamu gak samperin mereka?"

CKLEK. KRIEEET.

Pintu setengah terbuka. Menampakkan setengah badan Boboiboy dengan wajahnya yang rada kusut. Bisa dipastikan ia sangat tertekan dan menahan tangis mati-matian. Oh, mungkin sudah sedikit menangis. Untung saja Boboiboy Api belum keluar.

"Nungguin? Untuk ape?"ucap Boboiboy murung dengan suara agak serak.

"Kalau kamu terus berdiri di belakang pintu itu. Kamu tak akan tahu,"ucapmu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Uhmmm,"

Kamu pun membuka pintu dengan setengah paksa lalu menarik tangan Boboiboy.

"Eeeh, kita nak ngapain?"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja,"

* * *

Di halaman belakang sudah ada Tok Aba yang sedang mempersiapkan pemanggang, Ochobot yang menata bahan makanan, Ying, Yaya, dan Fang yang menggelar tikar, dan Gopal yang tak hentinya memperhatikan makanan yang ditata Ochobot.

"HAI BOBOIBOY!"sapa semua orang.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tipis.

Pandanganmu pun beralih ke arah Tok Aba.

"Aduh, Tok. Maaf (YN) belum mempersiapkan pemanggangnya,"ucapmu sambil merasa bersalah karena tidak mempersiapkan pemanggangnya.

"Takpelah. Hehehe,"balas Tok Aba sambil tersenyum.

"Oi Gopal, bantu Tok Aba,"perintahmu.

"Yelah tu,"

Boboiboy segera bergabung dengan Fang dan membantunya menata beberapa minuman di samping minuman Koko Tok Aba. Kamu segera bergabung dengan Yaya dan Ying untuk mengoles bumbu ke semua bahan makanan. Ada jagung, daging ayam, udang, dan beberapa macam sosis.

"Wey, daging ayam ni beneran ke?"celoteh Ying sambil menunjukkan daging ayam ke arah Gopal.

"Iyelah beneran. Aku beli kat Mak Cik Kevin,"balas Gopal sambil mengipas-ngipas pemanggang yang sudah mulai muncul api dari arang.

"Sampai hati kau mengubah barang bekas jadi makanan, awas kau ye!"ucap Fang sedikit mengancam.

"Hahahaha,"

"Hey, Yaya, Ying, (YN)! Pemanggangnya sudah siap,"ucap Tok Aba.

"Oke,"

Kamu, Yaya, dan Ying segera memanggang jagung. Kamu sedikit melirik ke arah Fang dan Boboiboy. Ternyata Fang membawa gitar ungu-nya. Ia terus memainkan senarnya dengan iseng. Sedangkan Boboiboy menatap ke arah minuman yang tersedia. Entahlah, pandangan dia sangat lurus.

Kamu pun segera beranjak menuju Boboiboy. Meninggalkan Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot yang sibuk memanggang dan tertawa riang.

"Hey, Boboiboy!"serumu seraya menepuk pundaknya.

Boboiboy hanya tersentak.

"Eh, Kak (YN)! Hehehehe,"balas Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya yang menurutmu tidak gatal.

"Hmm, kau sedang apa?"

"Takde,"

"Bohong,"ucap Fang tiba-tiba sambil memandang gitar ungu yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Apelah kau cakap ni Fang?"ucap Boboiboy agak kesal.

"Kau ni masih memikirkan tadi ke?"ucap Gopal tiba-tiba sambil membawa jagung yang matang di tangannya.

"Ey, Gopal! Kau sudah makan duluan?"ucapmu sedikit sarkatik.

"Ehehe. Nah, daripada kau murung tak jelas terus, lebih baik kau makan ni,"ucap Gopal sambil menyodorkan jagung ke arah Boboiboy. Tepatnya jagung bekas gigitan Gopal.

"Eeeeh,"ucap Boboiboy sambil terus menghindar.

"Hmmm, kan sudah ku kate, kau masih punya kitorang,"ucapmu sambil tersenyum memandang Boboiboy.

"Haah! Betul tu. Tak payah lah sedih terus,"ucap Gopal sambil menggigit jagungnya.

"Hmm,"ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Ish, kau sendiri je main sama Boboibot,"ucap Fang dengan nada mengejek.

Gopal pun hanya melirik tajam ke arah Fang. Namun, Fang tak peduli. Ia mengambil _pick_ gitar di kantong jaketnya. Lalu memainkan senar gitarnya. Memainkan nada intro. Lalu ia mulai menyanyi.

 _Jangan takutkan langit yang gelap_

Dengan sentuhan lembut, Fang terus memetik gitarnya.

 _Ayuh beranikan diri sahaja_

Jagung yang ada di tangan Gopal sudah habis. Ia pun mulai ikutan menyanyi.

 _Kita hadapi semua bersama_

Lalu Gopal mulai merangkul Boboiboy. Sedikit demi sedikit, Boboiboy mulai tersenyum. Kemudian Fang dan Gopal menyanyi bersama.

 _Bersedia_

Kamu yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, mulai ikutan bernyanyi. Alunan musik dari gitar Fang mulai menyebarkan suasana.

 _Cabaran_

 _Akan datang tak menduga_

Kemudian Fang pun ikut menyanyi.

 _Dengan tidak dijangka_

 _Mana saja kita berada_

Lalu kamu, Gopal, dan Fang menyanyi bersama.

 _Berada_

Lalu Yaya dan Ying mengampiri kamu, Fang, Gopal, dan Boboiboy. Kemudian Yaya mulai ikut bernyanyi.

 _Percayalah_

Lalu kalian mulai bernyanyi bersama, minus Boboiboy. Daritadi bocah itu hanya menikmatinya sambil terus tersenyum.

 _Aku di sini untukmu_

 _Sepanjang perjalanan_

Lalu Ying ikut bernyanyi.

 _Bersama hingga akhirnya_

Lalu kalian kompak nyanyi bersama diiringi alunan gitar Fang.

 _Jangan takutkan langit yang gelap_

 _Ayuh beranikan diri sahaja_

Kemudian kalian kompak memandang Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

 _Kita hadapi semua bersama_

Boboiboy mulai tesenyum lebar. Ia terus mengikuti alunan nyanyian dan suara gitar yang begitu menghibur dirinya.

 _Bersedia_

 _Pergi mengembara_

 _Kini masanya_

 _Bersedia_

Gopal pun bernyanyi. Kali ini ia sendiri.

 _Dan akan ku janjikan_

Kemudian Fang menyambung nyanyian sambil menatap Boboiboy dengan tersenyum. Tangannya tidak lepas dari permainan gitarnya.

 _Kau tak akan sendirian_

Kamu pun mulai menyambung lirik lagi.

 _Ku bersamamu seiringan_

Lalu Yaya mulai menyambung juga.

 _Usahlah engkau bimbangkan_

Kemudian Ying menyambung juga.

 _Kita harungi bersama_

Kemudian kalian mulai bernyanyi bersama lagi. Minus Boboiboy.

 _Dan aku tak 'kan pergi_

Alunan gitar Fang pun semakin merdu.

 _Bersedia_

 _Pergi mengembara_

 _Kini masanya_

 _Bersedia_

Alunan gitar Fang berubah menjadi petikan. Lalu ia menyanyi sendiri untuk mengakhiri lagu.

 _Bersedia_

Fang mengakhiri permainan gitarnya dengan menyentuh senar atas sampai senar bawah.

"Nah macem mana? Sudah tak sedih kan?"celutukmu.

"Yalo! Jangan khawatir ma. Ada kitorang di sini,"tambah Ying.

"Huh! Aku lagi hebat. Tak pernah sedih. Haahaha,"ucap Fang menyombongkan diri.

Krik krik... krik krik...

"Apelah ni Fang,"cibir Yaya.

"Hmm. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih Kak (YN), Fang, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying!"ucap Boboiboy semangat.

"Korang memang terbaik,"ucapnya lagi sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Akhirnya kamu melihat adikmu tersenyum lagi. Ada rasa puas di dalam diri kamu sebagai kakak. Terima kasih kepada Fang yang sudah membawa gitarnya.

"Hey, makanan sudah sedia! Teganya kalian meninggalkan Tok Aba sendirian mengurusi ni,"ucap Ochobot sarkatik.

"Hahaha,"

"Sini Boboiboy bantu, Tok,"

Semua pun langsung menikmati _party barbeque_ ini.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.

Kamu duduk berhadapan dengan salah satu guru di Pulau Rintis. Sekarang kamu berada di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Tujuanmu ke sini ialah...

"Kau nak meminjam laboratorium sekolah yee?"

Yap, itulah tujuanmu. Kamu melihat _name tag_ di seragam guru tersebut. Namanya ialah...

"Iya, Papa Zola. Bolehkah?"

Guru itu memandangmu dari atas sampai bawah. Gayanya bak detektif yang mencurigai penjahat.

"Apekah tujuanmu meminjam laboratorium kebenaran?"

"Hum, aku nak membuat cairan khusus,"

"Untuk ape?"

"Untuk..."

"Wahai anak muda! Cakaplah betul-betul, jangan berbelit-belit,"ucap Papa Zola setengah berteriak ke arahmu.

"Untuk tanaman,"ucapmu setengah berbohong.

"Oh, iye keh?"

"Iye,"

Sebenarnya kamu terpaksa berbohong. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kamu akan melawan Adu Du secara diam-diam.

Papa Zola mengamatimu lagi secara intens.

"Lalu, apesal imbalannya?"

"Aiish, aku akan buatkan Cikgu Ice Koko special Tok Aba,"

"Siapakah sebenarnya kau ni wahai anak muda?"

"Namaku (YN). Aku cucu Tok Aba. Pemilik Kedai Kokotiam. Cikgu kenal tak?"

"Kenal sangaaaat wahai anak mudaaaaa,"ucap Papa Zola bak superman.

"Eh tapi tunggu! Itu berarti..."

Ucapan Papa Zola terhenti sesaat.

"Kau ni Kakaknya Boboiboy yee?"

"Tepat sekali,"

"Bagus! Nah ini surat izin untuk meminjam laboratorium. Dengan catatan, kau harus menyingkir jika murid-murid kebenaran sekolah ni ingin memakai laboratorium,"ucap Papa Zola sambil menyerahkan surat izin kepadamu.

"Oke. Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

Kamu segera melesat dari kantor guru menuju laboratorium.

Oh, satu lagi. Kau harus sembunyi dari Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini.

Kamu segera mengenakan jas laboratorium. Beruntung laboratorium ini mempunyai peralatan lengkap, bahkan zat kimia sudah tersedia di rak masing-masing. Tanpa basa-basi, kamu langsung membuat Formula koko.

Kamu terus mencampurkan bahan-bahan ke dalam tabung reaksi. Kamu akan menguji keawetan formula ini. Sudah satu sendok bubuk coklat tercampur. Hasilnya positif.

Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

* * *

Kamu pun merebahkan badan di sofa. Kamu setengah jalan membuat formula tadi. Hanya saja kamu kekurangan satu bahan.

"Sudah pulang, Kak (YN)?"ucap Ochobot sambil menyodorkan Ice Koko ke arahmu.

"Sudah. Terima kasih, Ochobot!"ucapmu lalu meminum Ice Koko.

"Sudah jadi formulanya?"

Kamu menghela nafas panjang.

"Setengah jadi,"

"Lalu, Kak (YN) simpan dimana?"

"Di sekolah Boboiboy. Aku menitipnya ke Cikgu Papa Zola,"

"Apakah aman?"ucap Ochobot ragu.

"Mudah-mudahan aman,"ucapmu setelah menghabiskan Ice Koko.

"Kak (YN) yakin ke tak mau aku bantu?"

"Tak pe lah, Ochobot. Aku bisa sendiri,"balasmu tersenyum.

"Bantu ape tu?"

Kamu dan Ochobot tersentak.

Kamu menengok ke arah suara tadi.

Boboiboy berdiri di depanmu dengan seragam dan tas di punggungnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan penasaran atas apa yang kamu dan Ochobot bicarakan.

"B-Boboiboy?"ucapmu dan Ochobot bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Gyaaaaaa, kok makin absurd ya ke sininya-_-? Pembuatan Formula Koko itu hanya khayalan loh. Wkwkwkkw. Makasih udah setia mengikuti ff ini. Datar gak sih? Kemungkinan chapter depan udah mulai konflik. Jadi,** ** _stay_** **terus di ff ini. Muahahahaha. Ohya, lagu di part ini lagu** ** _ending_** **nya kartun Boboiboy ;). Tahu kan?**

 **Sumber:**

 **Boboiboy Wikia**

 **Last. Review yaaa. Jangan bosen-bosen review XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Marhaban yaa Ramadhan! Wuaaaah, review untuk ff ini 100+ ! Makasihhh banyaaak XD. Ini rekor aku dapat review sebanyak ini. Dulu sih paling mentok 40+. *Gaadayangnanya.**

 ** _Okey, prepare you're self to read this_** **. Makasih untuk para reviewers, followers, dan favoriteers *plak.**

Before:

 _"_ _Lalu, Kak (YN) simpan dimana?"_

 _"_ _Di sekolah Boboiboy. Aku menitipnya ke Cikgu Papa Zola,"_

 _"_ _Apakah aman?"ucap Ochobot ragu._

 _"_ _Mudah-mudahan aman,"ucapmu setelah menghabiskan Ice Koko._

 _"_ _Kak (YN) yakin ke tak mau aku bantu?"_

 _"_ _Tak pe lah, Ochobot. Aku bisa sendiri,"balasmu tersenyum._

 _"_ _Bantu ape tu?"_

 _Kamu dan Ochobot tersentak._

 _Kamu menengok ke arah suara tadi._

 _Boboiboy berdiri di depanmu dengan seragam dan tas di punggungnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan penasaran atas apa yang kamu dan Ochobot bicarakan._

 _"_ _B-Boboiboy?"ucapmu dan Ochobot bersamaan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remember, you're Boboiboy sibling, readers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kapan Boboiboy berdiri di sana? Entahlah.

"Bantu ape nih? Aku nak ikut boleh?"ucap Boboiboy dengan mata berbinar.

"Umm,"ucap Ochobot gelagapan.

"Bantu... bantuuuu..."ucapmu seraya memutar mata berpikir.

Bantu apa nih? Ish ayolah berpikir cepat! Bantuuuu apa yaa kira-kira.

Ah, kamarmu berantakan? Tidak. Dapur berantakan? Mungkin. Mau memasak? Oh, kau tidak punya keahlian. Bantu Tok Aba? Hafftttt, padahal maunya kamu itu tidur siang setelah membuat Formula Koko. Yasudahlah terpaksa kamu katakan.

"Ah, bantu Tok Aba! Aku nak bersiap-siap ke sana. Hehehehe,"ucapmu cepat.

"Hah! Betul tuh! Betul!"tambah Ochobot seraya mengancungkan jari telunjuknya.

Pandangan Boboiboy berubah dari mimik penasaran ke mimik curiga. Lalu memicingkan mata ke arah kalian berdua. Menatapmu penuh curiga.

Tidak! Jangan memandang seperti itu!

"Nah, sebaiknya kau ganti baju. Katanya mau ikutan bantu,"ucapmu seraya mendorong tubuh Boboiboy menuju tangga.

"Eeh, iya iya! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Kak (YN),"ucap Boboiboy lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hihi, okay! Kak (YN) tunggu kau kat kedai,"

"Fyuuuh, selamat,"ucap Ochobot lega.

"Hahaha. Jom, kita ke kedai,"

"Aik, Kak (YN) tak berehat ke? Tok Aba menyuruh kau untuk berehat,"

"Nanti je lah,"

Kamu dan Ochobot segera melesat menuju Kedai Kokotiam.

* * *

Malamnya...

Formula Koko. Awet? Cek. Bisa tumbuh di substrat mana saja? Cek. Tumbuh cepat?

Pulpen yang ada di tanganmu berhenti menari seketika. Kamu masih berpikir. Kertas yang dihadapanmu sudah penuh dengan coret-coretanmu mengenai Formula Koko. Kira-kira, cairan kimia apa yang tepat untuk membuat sesuatu tumbuh dengan cepat?

SRET SRET SRET

Kamu mencoret ke sana-sini penuh dengan frustasi. Garis tak beraturan menimpa tulisanmu yang rapi.

Hum! Formula Koko ini setengah jalan dan kamu tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

Kenapa kamu berhenti? Cepatlah tulis sesuatu. Adu Du bisa menyerang kapanpun jika kau tak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan Formula Koko ini.

Tuhkan. Pikiranmu mulai kacau.

Sesuatu yang cepat. Apa itu?

Tumbuhan memang tidak bisa tumbuh dengan cepat. Tapi, untuk si kepala kotak pasti tidak sabaran menunggu tumbuhan koko tumbuh cepat. Yang ada malah, tumbuhan mempunyai hormon giberelin.

Tunggu.

Hormon Giberelin?

Itu hormon untuk menumbuhkan tumbuhan yang kerdil. Mustahil kalau hormon itu diberikan untuk tumbuhan normal. Menumbuhkan dengan cepat pun mustahil.

Tapi, cairan kimia bisa memodifikasikan sedikit, eh?

Oke _fix_. Hormon Giberelin kamu tambahkan ke dalam daftar. Kamu menuliskan dua kata itu pada kertas di hadapanmu.

SREEET!

Eh?

Kertas telah diseret oleh Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapanmu.

"Ehhh, Kak (YN) nulis apa niiih?"ucap Boboiboy ceria sambil memegang kertas yang berisi tulisanmu.

Satu kata. Peringatan! Adikmu mulai mengganggu urusanmu. Boboiboy tidak boleh tau tentang Formula Koko.

"Kembalikan kertasku, Boboiboy!"

"Lihat sikit tak boleh ke?"ucap Boboiboy lalu ia mulai melihat kertas yang ditangannya.

"JANGAN!"

Refleks kamu berteriak lalu mengayunkan tangan untuk mengambil kertas itu. Tapi dengan sigap, Boboiboy menghindar.

"Bolehlah tau. Bolehlaaah,"

"Tidak,"

Boboiboy berlari lalu menaiki kasurmu. Kamu mulai kesal karena kasur yang sudah kamu rapikan, berantakan begitu saja.

"Jangan naik kasurkuuuuu!"

"Ambil kalau bisa. Weeeee,"ejek Boboiboy seraya mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang kertas di atas kepalanya.

"Boboiboy, kembalikan kertaskuuuuu!"ucapmu setengah teriak lalu secara tak sadar kamu juga menaiki kasurmu.

"Tak boleeeh,"

Boboiboy menghindarimu dengan setengah berlari ke pojok kiri. Kamu segera berusaha merebut kertas yang ada di tangan Boboiboy. Tapi dengan cepat, Boboiboy bergerak melewatimu dan sekarang ia ada di pinggir kasur.

"Berhenti ganggu privasiku!"

"Eeeh, Kak (YN) punya privasi sekarang. Boboiboy tak boleh tahu keee?"ucap budak comel ini nyengir ke arahmu. Saking comelnya kamu ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Sini kau!"

"Uwaaaa! Tok Abaaaaa, Kak (YN) menyembunyikan sesuatuuuu,"ucap Boboiboy sambil loncat dari kasur lalu berlari keluar dari kamarmu.

"Sial,"umpatmu lalu turun dari kasur.

Kamu berlari menuruni tangga lalu mengejar Boboiboy. Ia terus tertawa sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Jom tangkap akuuu!"

Boboiboy masuk ke dapur. Di sana ada Ochobot yang sedang merapikan rak piring.

"Ochobot! Tolong aku,"ucapmu.

"Sibuk je lah. Apa pasal ni korang kejar-kejaran?"ucap Ochobot sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kak (YN) punya privasi ternyata, Ochobot! Whahahahaha,"ucap Boboiboy seraya melayangkan kertas di depan Ochobot.

"Punya pacar yeee? Bilangin ke Tok Aba dan telefon Mama niiih,"ucap Boboiboy lagi sambil berlari ke arah ruang tamu dimana Tok Aba duduk di sofa dan menonton TV.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Sebelum kamu mengejar Boboiboy, kamu berkata kepada Ochobot. "Wei! Itu kertas berisi Formula Koko. Bisa mati aku kalau dia tahuuu,"

Ochobot pun hanya menampilkan muka cengo.

"Tok Aba! Kak (YN) nulis surat cinta untuk pacarnya!"ucap Boboiboy di depan Tok Aba.

Tok Aba hanya memberikan mimik bingung.

Makin kacau Boboiboy memberitahu Tok Aba yang tidak-tidak.

Boboiboy pun membuka lipatan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"JANGAAAN!"

Kamu berusaha mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Boboiboy. Tapi, dengan lihainya lagi, dia menghindar ke belakang sofa.

"Oi! Apehal ni korang buat? Atok nak tengok TV!"ucap Tok Aba kesal.

"Ha ah! Tak kena! Tengok ni! Gerakaaaaan..."seru Boboiboy mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Sial. Jangan sampai dia kabur membawa kertas Formula Koko. Bahaya nih.

Tanpa babibu lagi, kamu segera berlari dan memeluk Boboiboy dari belakang.

"Ki..."

PLUK!

"Terlambat, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy hanya tersentak ketika kamu menguncinya dengan pelukan. Sejurus kemudian, dia meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan akuuuu!"

"Tak nak! Kembalikan kertasku,"ucapmu seraya berusaha mengambil kertas di tangan Boboiboy.

"Tidak! Weeek,"

Boboiboy terus saja melawanmu. Kemudian dia mengambil gagang telfon di sampingnya.

 _Pip pip pip pip... tuuuut_

Kamu hanya mengamatinya menekan tombol nomor di gagang telfon _wireless_ itu. Yang kamu tahu ialah, Boboiboy menekan nomor rumah kalian di Kuala Lumpur.

"Waalaikumsalam. Mamaaaa, Kak (YN) sudah punya pacar,"ucap Boboiboy dengan heboh.

"Bukaaaaan,"

Dengan cekatan, kamu segera merebut telfon dari tangan Boboiboy.

" _Benarkah itu, (YN)?_ "

Suara Mama begitu halus, tetapi beliau seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Tidakkkk! Boboiboy berbohong, Maaaa!"ucapmu setengah berteriak.

"Aduyaaai, apesal korang ni buat?"ucap Ochobot yang menatap kalian berdua sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Biarlah mereka sibuk. Yang penting Tok Aba nak tengok TV dengan tenang,"ucap Tok Aba yang pandangannya tidak lepas dari TV. Memangnya nonton apasih?

" _Lalu kenapa Boboiboy berkata seperti itu, sayang?_ "

"Gatau nih. Boboiboy nakal nih, Maaaa,"ucapmu mengadu lalu menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ agar kalian berdua bisa mendengar suara Mama.

"Tak! Boboiboy kan anak baik, hehehe,"ucap Boboiboy sambil cengengesan.

" _Ish kalian nih. Mak rindu kalian. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Tok Aba di sana, Boboiboy?_ "

"Aku dan Tok Aba baik, Ma. Mak dan Ayah apa kabar?"balas Boboiboy.

" _Mak dan Ayah baik. Hihihi. Hei, (YN), kenapa tak menelefon ke sini kalau sudah sampai kat Pulau Rintis?_ "

Ups. Kamu lupa memberitahu orangtuamu kalau kamu sudah sampai di Pulau Rintis. Yah, keasyikan menyimak kekuatan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Maaf, Ma. (YN) lupa, hehehe,"

" _Masa sih anak Mak pelupa segala? Boboiboy, bagaimana di Pulau Rintis? Boboiboy betah yaaa? Enak sekolah di sana?_ "

"Enak! Boboiboy sudah punya kawan baru, Ma. Sekolah di sini juga menyenangkan. Penduduk kat sini juga ramah,"kata Boboiboy ceria.

Dasar munafik. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini penduduk Pulau Rintis sedikit menyebalkan bagi Boboiboy? Belum lagi harus berhadapan dengan alien kepala kotak dan tanggung jawab terhadap kekuatannya.

" _Ooooh begitu. Boboiboy gak mau pulang ke rumah yaa?_ "

"Umm, tak nak. Boboiboy betah di sini. Lagipula, Boboiboy temani Tok Aba juga,"

" _Boboiboy gak kangen sama Mak dan Ayah?_ "

"Kangen banget, Ma,"balas Boboiboy pelan. Tiba-tiba saja, suaranya berubah menjadi serak.

" _Kalau gitu, pulang doong. Mak kangeen sama anak mak,_ "

"Umm..."

Pasti ini terlalu berat untuk di jawab. Ekspresi kesedihan begitu terpampang di wajah Boboiboy.

Tujuanmu ke Pulau Rintis ialah untuk menemui Boboiboy. Saking kangen berat, kamu rela ke sini sendirian. Orangtua kalian sibuk sehingga sulit untuk meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke Pulau Rintis. Makanya kamu sendirian ke sini.

Kamu tahu sebenarnya adikmu ingin sekali pulang ke rumah kalian di Kuala Lumpur. Tapi apa daya, ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai _superhero_ di sini. Terlebih lagi, ketika Boboiboy pernah pulang ke rumah, Ochobot diculik dan Fang diperalat oleh Adu Du. Mungkin saking tertekannya, ia tak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi.

Hening sedikit. Kamu mengambil kertas Formuls Koko di tangan Boboiboy secara diam-diam. Berhasil! Kamu meremas-remas kertas itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana.

" _Tak apa kok. Mak mengerti. Kamu betah banget sama Tok Aba. Udah kayak induk dan anak ayam. Hahaha.. Asal jangan lupa aja sama Mak dan Ayah di sini,_ "goda Mama kalian lalu beliau tertawa.

"Boboiboy gak pernah lupa kok sama Mak dan Ayah. Boboiboy sayang sangat sama Mak dan Ayah,"

Kamu merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Boboiboy yang sedang kamu peluk.

"(YN) pun sayang juga sama Mak dan Ayah,"tambahmu lalu tersenyum.

" _Hihihi... Mak dan Ayah sayang juga sama kalian. Peluk cium dari Kuala Lumpur. Nah, Mak mau berbicara sama Tok Aba. Mak juga kangen sama Tok Aba,_ "

"Okey. Tok Aba, Mak nak berbicara,"ucap Boboiboy.

Tok Aba pun menengok ke arah belakang.

"Hah? Mama? Sini telefonnya,"

Kamu pun memberikan telfonnya kepada Tok Aba. Kemudian beliau mematikan mode _loudspekaer_.

"Assalamualaikum! Apa kabar kau di sana? Baik ke? Oooh, di sini..."

Tok Aba lalu keasyikan mengobrol.

"Boboiboy, kau oke ke?"ucapmu.

"Eh, aku tak pe, Kak (YN). Hehehe,"balas Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya yang menurutmu tidak gatal.

Kamu melepas pelukanmu terhadap Boboiboy.

"Hoaahmmm. Aku nak tidur,"ucapmu lalu beranjak naik tangga menuju kamarmu.

"Tunggu, Kak (YN)!"

Boboiboy menyusulmu lalu ia memasuki kamarnya bersama Ochobot.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Kamu, Boboiboy, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot sedang sarapan pagi. Ini hari Sabtu sehingga Boboiboy tidak ke sekolah.

"Boboiboy! Main bola sepak yuk!"ajakmu lalu menyuap nasi goreng ke mulutmu.

"Eh?"

Boboiboy mengernyit heran. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi mimik kebingungan. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Uhm, kita kan mau membantu Tok Aba di kedai, Kak (YN),"ucap Boboiboy lalu minum air putih.

"Alaaah. Aku nak main sama kau. Sekali niiii je. Oke? Oke?"ucapmu merayu ke arahnya.

Tok Aba yang melihat tingkah lakumu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Okelah tu, Boboiboy. Temani kakakmu. Mumpung ada di Pulau Rintis,"ucap Tok Aba lalu berjalan ke arah dapur sambil membawa piring dan gelas bekas sarapannya.

"Tapi, Tok, macem mana dengan kedai Tok Aba? Nanti ramai macem mana?"ucap Boboiboy sambil membawa piring dan gelas ke wastafel lalu mencuci tangan.

"Takpelah. Ada aku,"ucap Ochobot seraya mengelap meja makan.

"Naaah, Jom, kita main!"ucapmu ceria setelah meletakkan piring dan gelas bekas sarapanmu di wastafel.

"Okelah. Kita pamit dulu ya, Tok. Assalamualaikum,"

"Waalaikumsalam,"

Kamu dan Boboiboy segera berjalan menuju Lapangan Pulau Rintis. Di tangan Boboiboy, sudah ada bola bercorak pentagonal hitam putih itu.

"Satu lawan satu yeeee?"ucap Boboiboy lalu menendang bola ke arahmu.

Kamu pun menahan bola dengan kakimu, lalu kamu menggiringnya menuju gawang yang dijaga Boboiboy.

"Aku tak akan biarkan Kak (YN) menang,"ucap Boboiboy lalu mengambil posisi jaga-jaga.

"Cakap je lah. Tengok ni, hyaaaa,"

Kamu menendang bola sekuat tenaga lalu kamu melihat bola itu lolos dari Boboiboy dan masuk ke gawang.

"Yeay! Goool!"sorakmu lalu melompat kegirangan.

"Hah! Baru pemanasan je. Tengok ni,"ucap Boboiboy lalu menggiring bola melewatimu.

Boboiboy menendang bola dengan semangat. Terlihat ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya. Seakan-akan tidak ada beban di pundaknya.

Boboiboy menendang bola lalu masuk ke dalam gawang.

" _Yes_ , gol! Kak (YN) jangan bengong dong!"

"Yelah tu,"

Kamu pun segera menggiring bola.

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy! Selamat pagi, Kak (YN)!"ucap Gopal yang sudah berada di depan gawang secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Gopal?"

Refleks kamu menendang bola ke arah Gopal.

"ADUH!"

Bola mengenai kepala Gopal.

"Maaf, Gopal!"ucapmu lalu membantu Gopal berdiri.

"Aih, Kak (YN) nih! Lain kali hati-hati lah,"omel Gopal seraya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Hahaha! Terbaik!"ucap Boboiboy seraya mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Aku ikutan main dong,"kata Gopal.

"Okay, Gopal. Jom kita maiiin!"sorak Boboiboy lalu mengambil bola yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan.

Kalian pun memainkan bola bersama.

Boboiboy terlihat sangat menikmati permainan ini. Sebenarnya kamu tak terlalu pandai memainkan bola sepak. Kamu tahu persis hobi adikmu satu ini. Biarlah dia main-main agar tak dibebani tugasnya sebagai _superhero_.

Sudah lima belas menit kalian bermain sampai Fang datang menghampiri kalian.

"Woi kalian!"

Kamu, Boboiboy, dan Gopal serentak berhenti bermain bola dan menengok ke arah Fang.

"Ada Fang rupanya,"celetuk Gopal.

"Nak ikutan main yeee? Huh, main di sekolah saja dah kalah,"ucap Boboiboy setengah mengejek.

Fang hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

Tapi, bukan itu saja ekspresinya.

Fang bediri dengan wajah cemas dan sesekali menghela nafas.

Kamu yang melihat kejanggalan itu, segera angkat bicara.

"Ada apa, Fang?"

"Korang ni ngapain je? Kedai Tok Aba baru saja diserang komplotan Adu Du,"ucap Fang nyaris teriak.

"APE?!"

Sontak kamu dan Boboiboy segera berlari menuju Kedai Tok Aba. Diikuti Gopal dan Fang.

* * *

Bangunan Kedai Tok Aba masih berdiri kokoh. Tetapi kamu melihat kaleng koko berserakan dimana saja. Kursi bundar juga tak sesuai posisinya. Tanah yang sedikit hancur seperti bekas peperangan. Terlihat Yaya dan Ying sedang menenangkan Tok Aba yang sedikit _shock_.

Kamu berlari lalu memeluk Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba tak pe kan?"ucapmu cemas.

"Atok tak pe,"balas Tok Aba dengan nafas terburu-buru.

"Ape yang telah jadi ni?"tanya Boboiboy seraya melihat sekeliling.

"Adu Du nyaris menyerang Tok Aba. Nasib baik ada aku, Ying, dan Fang kat sini. Lalu kami..."

"Dimana Ochobot?"

Ucapan Yaya terpotong oleh Boboiboy yang menunjukkan wajah serius.

"Adu Du berhasil merampas satu kaleng koko dan..."

"...Ochobot,"

"Ape?! Macem mana bisa terjadi ni?! Mengapa dia berhasil menculik Ochobot?!"ucap Boboiboy bertubi-tubi sambil menahan emosi.

"Kami tak mampu melawan Boboibot. Dia kuat sangat,"balas Ying dengan murung.

Boboibot. Ah dia lagi. Kenapa sekarang Adu Du tambah kuat?

"Kita harus mengambilnya balik,"ucap Fang berapi-api.

"Haiyoyoooo, dia bisa menguasai bumi dengan cepat macem niii,"ucap Gopal panik.

"Jom kita ke Markas Kotak!"seru Boboiboy.

Kamu berpikir sejenak. Boboiboy gak bisa seenaknya gini menyerang Adu Du dengan tangan kosong. Kamu hanya mengkhawatirkan bocah di hadapanmu. Apalagi sekarang Adu Du sudah ada Boboibot di sampingnya. Robot itu macem tak ada kelemahan. Bagaimana kalau Boboiboy kalah lagi?

Itu artinya dia harus melawan dirinya sendiri. Koreksi. Melawan duplikat dirinya yang sama-sama kuat.

"JOM!"sorak Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang.

Kamu mulai menarik nafas. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Kamu tak boleh pergi, Boboiboy!"ucapmu dingin.

Seketika budak-budak comel di depanmu menjadi diam. Lalu mereka memandangmu bingung.

"Hah? Ape?"ucap Boboiboy pelan seakan-akan dia salah mendengar ucapanmu.

"Kau tak boleh pergi ke Markas Kotak,"ucapmu mengulang perkataanmu dengan santai.

"Memangnya kenape?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu,"balasmu kelewat santai.

"Maksud Kak (YN) ape?"ucap Boboiboy sekali lagi.

Kamu hanya diam.

"Ochobot tengah bahaya di sana. Kenapa Kak (YN) tak mengizinkanku?"kata Boboiboy dengan tatapan setengah tajam.

"Apa kau lupa? Adu Du sudah punya Kad Kredit Plutonium,"balasmu dengan tatapan lurus.

"Lah? Maknanye?"timpal Gopal.

"Aish korang ni. Dia punya Boboibot disebabkan Kad Kredit Plutonium itu. Kad Kredit Plutonium itu punya banyak uang yang tak terbatas jumlahnya. Disitulah Adu Du bisa membeli berbagai peralatan canggih. Boboibot saja sudah berbahaya apalagi Markas Kotaknya nanti,"jelasmu.

"Aku tak peduli!"sergah Boboiboy.

"Ochobot ada di dalam sana dan ia membutuhkan bantuan,"tambahnya.

"Markas Kotak itu sudah dimodifikasi menjadi canggih. Pasti banyak jebakan di dalamnya. Belum lagi Adu Du pasti mempunyai robot tambahan. Jangan sok tahu, Boboiboy!"balasmu.

"Justru Kak (YN) yang sok tahu. Kau tak pernah memasuki markas itu. Kamilah yang pernah bertempur dan memasuki markasnya,"balas Boboiboy dengan nada tinggi.

"Pernah bukan berarti jago, Boboiboy! Camkan itu!"ucapmu emosi sambil menunjuk Boboiboy dengan jari telunjukmu.

"Ochobot teman kami. Dialah yang memberikan kami kuase. Dia sahabatku. Kenapa Kak (YN) malah tak peduli terhadapnya?"teriak Boboiboy.

"Aku tentu saja peduli. Tapi bukan begini cara menyelamatkannya,"balasmu tak kalah teriak.

"Kalau Kak (YN) tak mau ikut menyelamatkannya, ya sudah! Tinggal saja di sini temani Tok Aba!"

"Siapa yang bilang tak mau ikut hah?"ucapmu emosi lagi.

"Yasudah! Jangan menghalangi kami!"

Terlihat sengatan kilat berwarna merah mengelilingi tangan Boboiboy.

Tok Aba, Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal hanya diam seribu kata melihat pertengkaran kalian. Terlebih lagi Boboiboy seperti ingin menyerangmu dengan sengatan halilintarnya.

"Sudah hentikan! Boboiboy! Kak (YN)!"lerai Fang yang tak tahan melihat kalian.

"Jangan serang Kak (YN), Boboiboy! Ingat dia kakakmu,"imbuh Yaya.

Pandangan tajam Boboiboy beralih ke arah Yaya. Sengatan listrik masih ada di kedua tangannya.

"Apa katamu, Yaya? Kakak? Huh,"ucap Boboiboy tajam seraya mendengus kasar. Lalu pandangannya menuju ke arahmu.

"Kalau dia kakakku, kenapa dia menghalangiku? Jelaskan Yaya!"gertak Boboiboy sambil menunjuk ke arahmu.

"Ummm..."

Yaya hanya gelagapan.

"Kalau kau adikku, kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku, hah?!"teriakmu.

"Kalau kau adikku, kenapa kau tidak menyambutku heh? Kau malah sibuk menyerang alien itu. Kalau kau adikku, kenapa kau tak duduk manis menunggu kedatanganku di stasiun?!"lanjutmu marah.

"KAK (YN) MASIH SAJA TAK MENGERTI?! APA PERLU AKU JELASKAN DARI AWAL?!"

Kilatan merah di tangannya hilang. Muncul kobaran api mengelilingi Boboiboy. Ia terus menatapmu sengit.

Kamu pun tak kalah sengit menatapnya.

"Kau yang tak mengerti! Kau tak melihat tadi teman-temanmu sudah berusaha melawan Boboibot tapi tetap saja kalah? Tiga lawan satu saja kalah. Apalagi satu lawan satu!"

"ARGHH! Tekanan sangat!"

Boboiboy jatuh berlutut. Kobaran api masih saja mengelilinginya. Tapi tetap saja Boboiboy masih menatapmu dengan tajam.

Seakan-akan kamu ini musuhnya. Melebihi Adu Du.

"Sudah kalian berhenti bertengkar!"teriak Tok Aba panik.

"Tak payah berubah jadi Boboiboy Api! Tak mengubah keadaan!"ucapmu berteriak.

Tiba-tiba, kobaran api di sekeliling Boboiboy menghilang.

Boboiboy berdiri lalu menatapmu tajam.

"Seandainya aku ada di sini tadi, aku sudah mengalahkan Adu Du,"

"Seandainya kita tak main bola tadi, Ochobot masih ada di sini. Seandainya aku tak mau main dengan Kak (YN) tadi, kedai Tok Aba masih utuh! Ini semua salah Kak (YN)!"

Lah? Kenapa malah nyalahin kamu?

"Aku benci Kak (YN)!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Nah, loh, kenapa tuh?**

 **Huwaaaa, sorry absurd abis-_-. Semoga** ** _feel_** **-nya ngena ya :"3**

 **Ohya, Boboiboy punya Monsta. Author cuma minjem whehehehe. Sedikit penjelasan tentang Hormon Giberelin agar kalian gak salah paham. Hormon ini diberikan ke tanaman kerdil supaya tanaman itu tumbuh normal. Trus fungsi hormon ini untuk mendorong perkecambahan biji dan tunas, pemanjangan batang, pertumbuhan daun, pembungaan, dan perkembangan buah.**

 **Jadi, semua ini murni khayalan Author. Author cuma nambah-nambahin aja :3**

 **Jangan bosan-bosan** ** _follow_** **ni ff.**

 **Review please? Kata-kata kalian berharga buat author :3**

 **Silent reader,** ** _go away_** **!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balas pertanyaan di review dulu ya~**

 **Nafa: Ada dong. Selama ff ini belum** ** _complete_** **._.**

 **DianYayawsome: Uwaaaa, maafkan Auhtor, Diaaan. Author berusaha sesempet mungkin bales review. Terima kasih udah menghayati :"). Aaamiin ya Allah.**

 **Sofia48: Author sedang mempertimbangkan proses kemunculan Air. Ya habis, Author gatau sifat dia seperti apa dan apa aja senjatanya whehehehe. Terima kasih sudah menghayati ;)**

 **A/N: Hello! Author ada kabar gembira. Author lulus Politeknik Negeri Jakarta! Uwaaaaaaaa XD. Ini semua berkat doa kalian, Readers. Makasih ya udah semangatin Author dan doain Auhtor :"). Tinggal langkah terakhir nih, nunggu kelulusan SBMPTN. Doain Author ya lulus lagi :D**

 **Ohya, sebenarnya sudut pandang menggunakan nama readers atau nama kamu atau** ** _your name_** **, dll sudah ada dari dulu di dunia fanfiction. Hehehe. Author sih buat sudut pandang dari Readers karena fanfic Boboiboy di ffn ini yang menggunakan sudut pandang Readers sebelumnya belum ada. Jadi,** ** _We Are Siblings, Aren't We?_** **inilah terbit untuk meramaikan ffn. Yeaaaay...**

 **Makasih karena sudah menghayati chapter sebelumnya. Nah, silakan baca chapter ini. Semoga** ** _feel_** **-nya ngena lagi yaa ^^.**

Before:

 _"_ _KAK (YN) MASIH SAJA TAK MENGERTI? APA PERLU AKU JELASKAN DARI AWAL?"_

 _Kilatan merah di tangannya hilang. Muncul kobaran api mengelilingi Boboiboy. Ia terus menatapmu sengit._

 _Kamu pun tak kalah sengit menatapnya._

 _"_ _Kau yang tak mengerti! Kau tak melihat tadi teman-temanmu sudah berusaha melawan Boboibot tapi tetap saja kalah? Tiga lawan satu saja kalah. Apalagi satu lawan satu!"_

 _"_ _ARGHH! Tekanan sangat!"_

 _Boboiboy jatuh berlutut. Kobaran api masih saja mengelilinginya. Tapi tetap saja Boboiboy masih menatapmu dengan tajam._

 _Seakan-akan kamu ini musuhnya. Melebihi Adu Du._

 _"_ _Sudah kalian berhenti bertengkar!"teriak Tok Aba panik._

 _"_ _Tak payah berubah jadi Boboiboy Api! Tak mengubah keadaan!"ucapmu berteriak._

 _Tiba-tiba, kobaran api di sekeliling Boboiboy menghilang._

 _Boboiboy berdiri lalu menatapmu tajam._

 _"_ _Seandainya aku ada di sini tadi, aku sudah mengalahkan Adu Du,"_

 _"_ _Seandainya kita tak main bola tadi, Ochobot masih ada di sini. Seandainya aku tak mau main dengan Kak (YN) tadi, kedai Tok Aba masih utuh! Ini semua salah Kak (YN)!"_

 _Lah? Kenapa malah nyalahin kamu?_

 _"_ _Aku benci Kak (YN)!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please don't hate me. I just wanna protect you-Readers aka Boboiboy sibling

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benci Kak (YN)!"

Bagai tersambar petir, kata itu terus menusuk indra pendengaranmu. Boboiboy tengah menatapmu dengan tatapan benci. Kamu hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi _shock_ atas kata-katanya.

Ya, semua kata-kata yang diluncurkan dari mulut Boboiboy, adikmu sendiri. Boboiboy menyalahkanmu atas semua insiden ini. Terutama saat ia menyalahkanmu karena mengajaknya bermain dengan tujuan agar ia tak tertekan melakukan tugasnya sebagai _superhero_.

Flashback:

 _"_ _Kalau macem tu, jom kita main, Kak (YN)!"seru Api sambil loncat-loncat dan memegang tanganmu._

 _"_ _Kite main bebola api atau... ooooh... kita nak main pertunjukkan api... hahahaha,"tambahnya semangat._

 _"_ _Main? Kamu kayak kelelawar deh. Kok mainnya malem sih? Hahaha,"gelakmu._

 _"_ _Iyadoooong lebih seruuuu! Jom kita main pertunjukkan apiiiii,"seru Api lalu menarik tanganmu menuju pintu keluar._

 _"_ _Alaaah. Cuma main je laaaah. Ochobot juga nak ikut?"tanya Api ke arah Ochobot._

 _"_ _Eh? Ummmm,"Ochobot pun hanya kebingungan seraya menggaruk kepalanya._

 _"_ _Ayolah Kak (YN)!"ucap Api sambil menarik tanganmu lagi untuk keluar kamar._

 _"_ _Alaaaaah. Main bentar je laaaah. Nak hilangkan tekanan niiiii!"ucap Api dengan_ puppy eyes _-nya._

 _"_ _Aku nak main! Aku nak main! Aku nak main! Aku nak hilangkan tekanan! Korang ni tak suke ye pertunjukkan api aku hah?!"teriak Api marah._

 _"_ _Kamu boleh main. Tak ade yang larang. Mainlah sesuka hatimu ka..."_

 _"_ _Hah? Larang? Semua orang larang aku je! Aku dilarang main! Kau pun sama!"ucap Api berapi-api._

 _"_ _Kau nak main ke? Aku selalu temani kau. Jangan risau. Semua orang kat sini sayang padamu,"ucapmu perlahan._

Flashback end.

Nah, siapa sebenarnya yang mengajak main?

Kata-kata Boboiboy Api mengajakmu bermain tempo hari terus berputar di kepalamu. Kamu sudah mengabulkan permintaan anak itu dan sekarang ini lah responnya.

Boboiboy lalu meninggalkan kalian yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ada rasa sakit seketika di hatimu. Apakah semua yang kamu lakukan benar-benar fatal?

Kakimu mulai lemas dan kamu menjatuhkan diri ke kursi bundar kedai.

"Oh, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"ucapmu lirih seraya memijit keningmu.

Yang lain hanya menatapmu lirih. Tok Aba lalu berjalan mendekatimu.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa. Paling nanti Boboiboy seperti semula lagi,"ucap Tok Aba menenangkanmu dan mengelus pundakmu.

Mendadak suaramu tercekat. Matamu panas. Air mata di pelupukmu berontak ingin keluar. Tapi semua kamu tahan. Kamu tidak mau menjadi payah di depan semua orang.

"Tapi, Tok, Boboiboy sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan kata-kataku,"balasmu lirih.

Lalu kamu memandang Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang secara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak semua ini. Aku juga khawatir dengan Ochobot. Aku..."

Mendadak suaramu tertahan.

Yaya pun berjalan mendekatimu. Lalu mengelus pundakmu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak (YN). Aku mengerti. Naluri seorang kakak yang cemas dengan adiknya. Aku pernah merasakan itu,"ucap Yaya seraya tersenyum.

Kamu hanya membalas senyuman Yaya. Ah, dia begitu mengerti sekali.

"Yalo. Boboiboy kaget saja ma. Kita tak menyalahkan Kak (YN) kok,"tambah Ying.

"Lalu, macem mana kita nak selamatkan Ochobot?"tanya Gopal.

"Kita akan pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang, kita bantu Tok Aba membereskan kedai,"balas Fang lalu ia mulai mengumpulkan kaleng koko yang berserakan.

"Okey,"

Kamu pun ikut membantu mereka. Tiba-tiba kamu teringat sesuatu.

Formula Koko.

Kamu harus segera membuatnya. Agar masalah ini cepat selesai. Kamu segera membuat dua Ice Koko Spesial Tok Aba untuk tiket masuk ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis – lebih tepatnya untuk Cikgu Papa Zola. Setelah kamu membuat Ice Koko, kamu berjalan menghampiri Tok Aba yang sedang merapikan beberapa mug.

"Tok Aba,"panggilmu.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin membuat Formula Koko,"ucapmu setengah berbisik.

"Oke. Tapi..."ucapan Tok Aba berhenti ketika melihat kamu menenteng kantong plastik berisi Ice Koko.

"Apesal kau bawa Ice Koko ni? Dua pula?"lanjutnya.

"Hehehe, biasalah, Tok. Untuk Cikgu Papa Zola itu. Tok Aba kenal kan?"ucapmu tersenyum seraya memutar bola mata.

"Hahaha, kenal lah. Terbaik,"balas Tok Aba seraya mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Tak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal?"

"Tak pe. Kan ada mereka,"balas Tok Aba tersenyum sambil menunjuk teman-teman Boboiboy.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan balik secepatnya,"ucapmu lalu memeluk Tok Aba.

"Berhati-hatilah. Okey?"

"Oke, Tok,"

Kamu pun berjalan ke arah teman-teman Boboiboy yang sibuk menata barang-barang kedai dan membersihkan sekitarnya.

"Hey, aku pergi sebentar ya. Kalian jaga Tok Aba,"

"Dey, Kak (YN), kau mau kemana? Bantulah kitorang ni,"timpal Gopal merana seraya mengusap peluh di keningnya secara dramatis.

"Hehe, aku ada urusan kejap. Nanti aku menyusul. Bye,"ucapmu seraya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

* * *

Kamu segera membuka pintu sekolah. Berjalan lurus menuju ruang guru. Sepi sekali rasanya. Mengingat ini hari Sabtu, pasti hanya ada OB atau guru yang bertugas.

Kamu berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan RUANG GURU KEBENARAN. Mengetuknya tiga kali lalu mengucapkan salam.

"Ya, Waalaikumsalam. Silakan masuk wahai kebenaran,"

Kamu membuka pintu dan segera duduk di depan Papa Zola yang tengah sibuk menuliskan beberapa dokumen sekolah.

Papa Zola menengok ke arahmu. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tanganmu yang menenteng dua buah Ice Koko. Wajahnya yang tadi kusut, mendadak jadi berbinar.

"Tepat sekali! Kebenaran sedang haus. Meh sinikan tuh Ice Koko!"ucap Papa Zola lalu merebut Ice Koko yang ada di tanganmu.

Hey _what_? Ice Koko itu ada dua. Satu untukmu dan satu untuk Papa Zola. Kenapa Papa Zola mengambil dua?

"Papa Zola! Satu untukku,"ucapmu seraya menunjuk dua Ice Koko yang ada di tangan Pap Zola.

"Apa kamu ingat kebenaran meminta dua ice koko hah?"ucap Papa Zola seraya mengangkat alis kirinya.

Kamu hanya menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Tak,"

"Hehehe. Baiklah baiklah. Ini satu untukmu wahai anak muda,"ucap Papa Zola seraya memberikan salah satu Ice Koko dari tangannya.

Dasar.

"Laboratorium di buka kan?"

"Iyaa wahai anak muda. Kuncinya ada di kebenaran,"

"Hmm,"

Kemudian kamu memandang ke luar jendela. Bahan-bahan ada di laboratorium ini. Kamu juga sudah membawa kertas Formula Koko.

Kamu pun mengeluarkan kertas formula koko dari kantong celana lalu membacanya. Matamu berhenti pada tulisan HORMON GIBERELIN.

Ohya, hanya satu ini yang belum kamu punya. Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, eh? Okey, satu-satunya cara untuk mencari tahu ialah...

"Cikgu, apakah perpustakaan dibuka?"

"Ya, di buka,"balas Papa Zola seraya meminum ice koko-nya.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana dulu,"

Ketika kamu berdiri, tanganmu dicegat oleh Papa Zola.

"Pergi ke dua tempat, berarti bayarannya menjadi dua, wahai anak muda,"

Heh?

"Baiklah baik. Ambil ice koko ni,"balasmu sambil menyerahkan ice koko.

Papa Zola hanya cengengesan lalu menerima ice koko pemberianmu.

Kamu segera melesat menuju perpustakaan.

* * *

Kamu terus berjalan menyusuri rak-rak yang memuat buku tentang _science_.

Tanganmu terus memilah beberapa buku tentang hormon.

Ada satu buku yang menarik perhatianmu dengan judul _Hormon dan segalanya._

Kamu segera menarik buku itu dari rak lalu kemudian membukanya halaman demi halaman. Mencari tentang hormon giberelin.

Ketemu!

 _Giberelin ditemukan oleh Eiichi Kurosawa pada tahun 1926. Giberelin merupakan suatu zat yang diperolah dari suatu jenis jamur yang hidup sebagai parasit pada padi di Jepang, yaitu jamur_ Gibberella fujikuroi.

Apa? Jepang?

Kamu terduduk lemas. Hormon itu ada di jamur yang tumbuh di Jepang. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan itu?

Haruskah kamu pergi ke Jepang?

Oke, itu nanti saja. Hanya satu bahan yang benar-benar belum ketemu. Kamu akan berusaha keras memodifikasikan itu dengan cairan kimia.

Kamu bergegas ke ruang guru dan menemui Papa Zola.

Kamu meminta kunci laboratorium dan segera melesat menuju lab. ipa.

Kamu membuka pintu lab lalu memasukinya.

Kamu mengambil botol Formula Koko yang sudah setengah jadi kemarin.

Hari ini sudah harus jadi formula melalukan modifikasi cairan kimia untuk memanipulasi hormon giberelin itu.

Hormon sialan. Rutukmu dalam hati.

Kamu melakukan percobaan pertama Formula Koko mengambil cairan formula itu menggunakan pipet tetes. Lalu meneteskannya ke substrat tanah.

Perlahan, tumbuhan koko mulai muncul ke atas.

Ya, percobaanmu berhasil tetapi tanaman koko itu sangat lelet pertumbuhannya.

Apalagi kalau bukan tidak adanya hormon itu.

Kamu mendesah lelah.

Oke, coba lagi.

* * *

Hujan mengguyur Pulau Rintis. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore...

Hari ini kamu benar-benar sial.

Sudah pulang kesorean, Formula Koko kekurangan satu bahan, belum makan siang, bertengkar dengan Boboiboy, dan sekarang kamu kehujanan.

Kamu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Tok Aba dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Assalamualaikum,"

KRIEET!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Boboiboy.

Kamu hanya tersentak melihatnya.

Terlihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan sedikit khawatir. Tetapi semua itu langsung berubah dengan tatapan tajam dari wajahnya.

"Abis dari mana?"ucapnya dingin.

Ternyata ia masih dalam keadaan mood perang.

Kamu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Bukan urusanmu,"jawabmu tak kalah dingin. Lalu menerobos dan menabrak pundak Boboiboy.

"Heh? Bukan urusanku? Ini menjadi urusanku jika terkait dengan Tok Aba,"

Kamu terus cuek terhadapnya. Kamu mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhmu yang basah kuyup.

"Heran deh. Kak (YN) punya kuping ga sih?"sindir Boboiboy.

Kamu lalu berbalik badan dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu?"ucapmu sambil mengernyit.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kak (YN) memang benar-benar tak peduli dan ingin segera angkat kaki dari masalah ini, huh?"ucap Boboiboy sarkatik.

"Cepat jelaskan maksudmu!"balasmu tajam.

Boboiboy berjalan ke arahmu.

"Kak (YN) kemana aja? Kenapa gak menemani Tok Aba?"

Kamu hanya tertegun. Otakmu terus berpikir untuk mencari alasan. Gak mungkin kan kalau kamu bilang kamu membuat Formula Koko tadi?

"Apa kurang jelas?"sindir Boboiboy.

"Ya, jelas! Gak perlu di ulang!"balasmu mulai jengah.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ada urusan tadi,"

"Urusan apa itu?"

Kamu hanya mendelik tajam.

"Kamu gak perlu tahu,"balasmu lalu menyeduh teh di dapur.

"Oh, gitu ya. Apakah urusanmu lebih penting daripada Ochobot, hah?"ucap Boboiboy dengan nada mulai tinggi.

Kamu meletakkan secangkir teh di meja makan lalu duduk.

"Apa penting kamu mengetahui itu heh? Lagipula aku sudah minta izin dari Tok Aba,"balasmu santai.

"Kak (YN) jahat!"

Kamu menyeruput teh manis yang ada dihadapanmu. Seketika badanmu menjadi hangat.

"Ochobot sedang diculik. Mungkin sudah tersiksa di Markas Kotak. Kak (YN) malah keluyuran ga jelas di luar sana!"bentak Boboiboy.

"Ninggalin Tok Aba di kedai lagi. Huh!"lanjutnya.

Kamu membanting pelan cangkir yang sedang kamu pegang ke atas meja. Lalu kamu mulai menatap tajam Boboiboy.

"Mau kamu apasih hah?"ucapmu mulai emosi.

"Aku mau ke Markas Kotak, (YN)!"teriak Boboiboy.

DEG!

Baru kali ini Boboiboy memanggil namamu secara langsung. Tidak memakai kata 'kakak'. Selama ini Boboiboy selalu memanggilmu 'Kak (YN)' atau 'Kakakku' bahkan jika benar-benar manja, ia akan memanggilmu 'Kakakku sayang'. Sekarang, panggilan itu mungkin sudah basi.

Ada rasa sakit di sekitar hatimu secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak boleh,"balasmu sambil melotot.

"Kenapa Kak (YN) boleh pergi kemana saja sedangkan aku tak boleh pergi ke Markas Kotak?!"ucap Boboiboy emosi dan tiba-tiba saja kobaran api mulai muncul di tangannya.

Kamu dan Boboiboy terus-terusan menatap satu sama lain dengan sengit.

"Woi! Berhentilah bertengkar!"perintah Tok Aba yang muncul dari tangga.

Tok Aba lalu menengahi kalian berdua.

"Heran deh sama cucu-cucu Atok. Tak selesai-selesainya bertengkar,"

"Dia yang mulai duluan, Tok,"ucapmu sambil menunjuk ke arah Boboiboy.

"Kak (YN) duluan! Seenaknya keluyuran!"balas Boboiboy tak kalah.

"Sudah! Cukup! Atau kalian mau Atok jewer?"ancam Tok Aba.

Boboiboy hanya mendengus kasar. Sedangkan kamu melipat kedua tanganmu di dada.

"Lebih baik Kak (YN) pulang saja ke Kuala Lumpur! Pergi dari sini!"ucap Boboiboy tiba-tiba lalu meninggalkan kamu dengan Tok Aba.

DEG!

Jantungmu berdegup dengan kencang. Kamu tak menyangka Boboiboy akan mengatakan ini.

Apakah benar ia sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi? Apa benar Boboiboy mengusirmu?

Kata-kata ini lebih sakit daripada kesakitanmu terkena serangan Adu Du.

Kepalamu mulai pusing dan dadamu terasa sesak.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu, (YN). Setelah itu kamu makan. Kau pasti belum makan daritadi. Jangan pikirkan Boboiboy dulu,"ucap Tok Aba seraya mengelus kepalamu lembut.

Gimana gak kepikiran terus?

Kamu hanya menjerit dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Tok,"ucapmu sambil tersenyum lemah. Lalu melakukan apa yang Tok Aba perintahkan.

* * *

Pukul 9 malam...

Kamu membuka tirai jendela dengan perlahan. Langit malam begitu cerah setelah hujan yang mengguyur tadi sore. Terlihat bintang-bintang di langit. Kamu perlahan tersenyum. Terhibur dengan langit malam yang begitu cerah.

Kamu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Wajahmu berubah menjadi muram. Teringat dengan Boboiboy.

Kenapa hanya suatu permasalahan, Boboiboy menjadi membencimu melebihi Adu Du?

Ah, Adu Du? Seobsesi itukah ia menginginkan Ochobot? Bagaimana keadaan Ochobot? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

KRIET!

Pintu kamarmu terbuka.

"Boleh Tok Aba masuk?"

Kamu yang tengah merutuki keadaan, melihat ke arah Tok Aba yang tersenyum.

"Bolehlah. Ini kan rumahnya Tok Aba juga,"balasmu sambil tertawa garing.

Tok Aba lalu menutup pintu kamarmu dan segera duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sedang apa?"

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain, Tok. Hehehe,"

"Atok nak tanya sesuatu boleh?"ucap Tok Aba sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur. Beliau menyuruhmu duduk di sampingnya.

Kamu pun segera duduk di samping Tok Aba.

"Boleh,"

"Apesal kau tak mengizinkan Boboiboy pergi?"tanya Tok Aba _to the point_.

Kamu menarik nafas pelan, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Entahlah, Tok. Ada rasa khawatir di sini,"balasmu sambil menujuk dadamu.

"Hahaha, Atok mengerti. Boleh Atok cerita?"

"Boleh, Tok,"

"Dulu, setahun yang lalu, saat Boboiboy kelas 4 SD, ia berlibur ke sini,"

"Sudah tau, Tok. Hehehe,"ucapmu cengengesan.

"Saat itulah Boboiboy mendapatkan kuasanya untuk pertama kalinya. Di susul teman-temannya,"

Wajah Tok Aba memandang langit-langit kamar. Beliau memulai _flashback_ -nya.

"Saat itu, Atok seperti biasa sedang berjualan di kedai. Tiba-tiba Atok di serang oleh robot-robot suruhannya Adu Du,"

Kamu menyenderkan kepalamu ke lengan Tok Aba. Mulai menikmati cerita Tok Aba. Ikut membayangkan cerita Tok Aba.

"Atok hanya berusaha melawan robot-robot yang mempunyai laser itu. Atok sempat ditembak, tapi nasib baik Atok tidak kena. Atok hanya bersembunyi di dalam kedai dan pasrah. Lalu muncul Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya menyerang robot-robot itu menggunakan kuase mereka. Tiba-tiba juga, Ochobot muncul sambil menyembunyikan beberapa kaleng koko. Atok hanya menganga kaget melihat itu semua,"

Kamu pun tertawa ketika Tok Aba menyeritakan dirinya yang menganga kaget.

"Lalu, Atok pengsan. Hehehe, terbaik,"ucap Tok Aba mengakhiri cerita sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pasti terlalu kaget ya, Tok. Anak sekecil Boboiboy mendapat tanggung jawab besar sebagai _superhero_. Belum lagi die musti ke sekolah,"

"Hmm, ya begitulah. Tapi.."ucap Tok Aba lalu menatapmu.

"Atok percaya dengan Boboiboy,"

Kamu mengernyit bingung. Percaya apanya?

"Maksud Tok Aba?"

"Atok percaya kalau Boboiboy bisa menggunakan kuasanya dengan bijak. Dia tuh laki-laki. Pasti kuat dan percaya diri. Ditambah dukungan kuat dari teman-temannya,"ucap Tok Aba sambil tersenyum.

Kamu mulai manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Dia bisa menjaga diri. Terkadang Atok khawatir dengan Boboiboy. Tapi, semua itu langsung hilang karena kepercayaan Atok kepada Boboiboy. Hasilnya, Boboiboy pulang dengan selamat,"tambah Tok Aba.

"Kau tak mengizinkan Boboiboy karena perasaan khawatir dan takut yang menghantui dirimu. Ya kan, (YN)?"

DEG!

Apa yang dikatakan Tok Aba benar. Kata-kata itu langsung menancap di hatimu. Selama ini kamu agak khawatir dengan keadaan Boboiboy yang terbilang masih muda harus menanggung beban orang dewasa – lebih tepatnya beban seorang _superhero_.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus percaya dengan kuase Boboiboy. Kuase dia kuase terkuat yang pernah ada. Kau harus percaya dia bisa menolong orang-orang dan melawan penjahat,"ucap Tok Aba sambil mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut.

"Tapi, Tok.."balasmu ragu.

Bagaimana bisa percaya dengan Boboiboy? Dia hanyalah adik kecil bagimu. Kamu sendiri takut jika harus kehilangan Boboiboy karena melawan penjahat atau masalah kecil yang konyol.

Tidak! Jangan pernah berpikiran macam itu!

"Buktikan kalau kau adalah seorang kakaknya. Seorang kakak yang percaya dengan adiknya. Seorang kakak yang bisa menuntun adiknya untuk berjalan ke depan. Kalau kau percaya dengan Boboiboy, pasti dia tenang menjalankan tugasnya, yaitu menyelamatkan Ochobot dan bisa berkonsentrasi melawan Adu Du. Ya kan?"ucap Tok Aba sambil menyentuh hidungmu gemas.

Ah, tentu saja benar! Kenapa selama ini tak terpikirkan olehmu? Pantas Boboiboy marah karena ia meragukan kepercayaanmu. Secercah harapan muncul di hatimu.

"Ah, benar itu, Tok! Mulai sekarang aku percaya dengan Boboiboy. Terima kasih, Tok! Atok memang terbaiiik,"ucapmu heboh lalu memeluk Tok Aba dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dalam hati, kamu beruntung mempunyai Atok seperti ini. Tok Aba adalah mentor yang terbaik. Pantas Boboiboy betah di sini.

"Sama-sama. Atok hanya tak tahan melihat kalian bertengkar separah ini. Nah, selanjutnya, bagaimana perkembangan Formula Koko?"ucap Tok Aba seraya membalas pelukanmu.

Kamu yang tadinya tersenyum, tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Teringat akan Formula Koko yang kekurangan satu bahan.

"Formula Koko hampir selesai, Tok. (YN) cuma memerlukan satu bahan yang entah dimana bisa (YN) temukan,"

"Apa itu, (YN)?"

"Jamur _Gibberella fujikuroi_ , Tok. (YN) tak tahu cara mendapatkannya,"

"Okey, masalah itu nanti bisa dibicarakan dan diselesaikan. Yang terpenting sekarang, perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Boboiboy,"ucap Tok Aba menepuk pundakmu lalu beranjak dari kasur.

Ya, benar. Itulah masalah utama yang harus kamu tuntaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Okelah, Tok,"

"Atok nak tidur dulu ya. Selamat malam, (YN)!"ucap Tok Aba lalu keluar dari kamarmu.

"Selamat malam, Tok Aba!"

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Tok Aba sudah tertidur. Saat ini kamu sedang berjalan pelan menuju kamar Boboiboy yang terletak di seberang kamarmu. Kamu berpikir, sekarang saatnya untuk memberi kepercayaan kepada Boboiboy dan berbicara jujur. Dari hati ke hati.

Kamu berada di depan pintu kamar Boboiboy. Lalu kamu mengetuknya.

Tok Tok Tok!

Tidak ada respon dari si pemilik kamar.

"Boboiboy, kau sudah tidur ke?"ucapmu pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Okey, Kak (YN) ingin bicara sebentar boleh?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Boboiboy masih ngambek kepadamu.

"Kau masih marah dengan Kak (YN) ya?"

"Oke, Kak (YN) ke sini untuk meminta maaf,"ucapmu langsung.

"Maaf kalau perkataan kakak tadi pagi membuatmu kesal. Maafkan Kakak yang tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ke Markas Kotak,"

Kamu mulai menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan gelisah. Susah sekali rasanya untuk meminta maaf dengan keadaan hati yang kacau balau.

Kacau balau memikirkan ini itu. Memikirkan Ochobot, Formula Koko, Boboiboy, dan sebagainya.

Lalu kamu menghela nafas pelan. Kamu yakin Boboiboy mendengarmu dari dalam kamar ini. Masa bodo dengan reaksinya nanti. Yang penting kamu sudah jujur mengatakan ini semua.

"Kakak tidak mengizinkanmu, itu ada alasannya, Boboiboy,"ucapmu getir.

Jujur. Rasanya susah sekali untuk berbicara. Tenggorokan tercekat dan kamu sedang berusaha menahan tangis mati-matian. Terbesit di pikiranmu bahwa kamu akan kehilangan adik kecilmu ini.

"Kakak hanya takut kehilanganmu. Kakak sayang kepadamu. Setiap kamu berkelahi dengan Adu Du, Kakak selalu merasa khawatir,"

Sebulir air bening turun dari matamu. Membasahi pipimu. Kamu benar-benar takut akan kehilangan adikmu. Apa yang harus kalian katakan kepada orangtua kalian nanti jika salah satu dari kalian tewas karena diserang makhluk luar angkasa? Rasanya tidak logis mengatakan alasan itu.

Atau kamu akan sudah dianggap gila.

"Walaupun kamu punya kuase, Kakak benar-benar takut kalau kamu terluka. Walaupun itu hanya luka kecil, Boboiboy,"

Sial. Kamu terus menangis dalam diam. Semakin menjadi-jadi. Pipimu basah seketika.

"Itu alasan Kakak. Tapi sekarang, Kakak akan mencoba percaya kepadamu. Kakak percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan Ochobot dan mengalahkan Adu Du,"

Kamu menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kakak mengizinkanmu pergi ke Markas Kotak. Dengan catatan, kamu harus selalu hati-hati,"ucapmu tersenyum lalu menyeka air matamu.

Akhirnya, kamu bisa bicara ini semua. Kamu sudah benar-benar percaya dengan Boboiboy.

Namun, kamu sedikit heran. Tidak ada respon dari pemilik kamar ini.

"Boboiboy?"

Jangan-jangan...

Kamu mengelap pipimu yang basah dengan kaos lengan piyamamu.

Tidak! Jangan berpikiran negatif.

Kamu memutar kenop pintu kamar Boboiboy.

CKLEK!

Kamarnya tidak terkunci ternyata. Lalu matamu menyapu pemandangan di kamar ini. Mencari keberadaan Boboiboy.

Tapi, anak itu tidak ada di dalam kamarnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, telefon di rumah Tok Aba berdering cukup kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Huwaaaaa, ini chapter yang emosian banget pas kubuat T^T. Author suka pas ngetik adegan readers yang mengobrol dengan Tok Aba. Saat itu juga, aku kangen dengan almarhum kakekku.**

 **Ohya, adegan meminta maaf ke Boboiboy sinetron banget ya-_-? Hehehe,** ** _sorry_** **ya.**

 **Chapter ini aku ketik pas aku lagi sendu-sendunya dan sambil mendengar lagu-lagu galau** ** _soundtrack_** **Drama Korea Boys Before Flowers lewat** ** _headphone_** **. Rasanya mantap sekali, readers!**

 **Sumber: Pratiwi, D. A. , Maryati, Sri, Srikini, Suharno, S. , Bambang. 2012. _Biologi untuk SMA/MA kelas XII_. Jakarta: Penerbit Erlangga**

 **For last, review please! Kata-kata kalian berharga sangat untuk Author :3**

 **Silent readers, ngaku aja deh kalian gatel buat ngetik review ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Balas pertanyaan review dulu.**

 **DianYayawsome: Saling kangen-kangenan deh (?). Aamiin ya Allah :)**

 **DesyNAP: Haha, makasih udah menghayati, Des XD**

 **Furusawa Aika: Nahloh, siapa tuh yang nelfon? Aamiin ya Allah :)**

 **Sofia48: Terima kasih kamu membaca ff ini sambil belajar tentang hormon. Tapi, gak semuanya hormon yang aku tulis itu fakta di ff ini. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, Sofia bisa baca buku Biologi/Ipa lainnya yaa :)**

 **Guest 1 dan 2: Makasih hihihi XD**

 **SNS61: Hehehe. Okey :). Aamiin ya Allah.**

 **A/N:** ** _Sorry_** **sebelumnya, kemungkinan chapter ini ratingnya nyerempet ke T. Ini chapter terpanjang, sekitar 6k+ ._. . Semoga readers ga bosen ya. Boboiboy milik Monsta Studio.**

Before:

 _"_ _Kakak mengizinkanmu pergi ke Markas Kotak. Dengan catatan, kamu harus selalu hati-hati,"ucapmu tersenyum lalu menyeka air matamu._

 _Akhirnya, kamu bisa bicara ini semua. Kamu sudah benar-benar percaya dengan Boboiboy._

 _Namun, kamu sedikit heran. Tidak ada respon dari pemilik kamar ini._

 _"_ _Boboiboy?"_

 _Jangan-jangan..._

 _Kamu mengelap pipimu yang basah dengan kaos lengan piyamamu._

 _Tidak! Jangan berpikiran negatif._

 _Kamu memutar kenop pintu kamar Boboiboy._

 _CKLEK!_

 _Kamarnya tidak terkunci ternyata. Lalu matamu menyapu pemandangan di kamar ini. Mencari keberadaan Boboiboy._

 _Tapi, anak itu tidak ada di dalam kamarnya._

 _Bersamaan dengan itu, telefon di rumah Tok Aba berdering cukup kencang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'll try hard to safe you-(Your Name)/Reader/Boboiboy Sibling

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Kamu segera turun ke bawah dan melihat Tok Aba yang mengangkat telefon dengan keadaan setengah sadar dari tidurnya. Kamu menghampiri beliau.

"Waalaikumsalam. Apa?!"

Lalu kamu melihat mata Tok Aba yang membulat.

"Bagaimana bisa, Cik Yah? Ok. Baiklah,"

Tok Aba menutup telefon.

"Boboiboy ada di kamarnya kan?"tanya Tok Aba kepadamu meminta kepastian.

"Tidak ada, Tok. Dia pergi ke mana yaa? Apa..."

KRIIIIIING!

Telefon berdering lagi. Lalu Tok Aba mengangkatnya.

"Hah? Serius ke?"

"Gopal pun ikut menghilang?"

"Oke. Tenanglah, Kumar. Jumpa saya kat kedai,"

Tok Aba menutup telefon lagi.

Apa?

Boboiboy tidak ada di kamarnya. Gopal menghilang. Itulah yang kamu dengar dari percakapan Tok Aba di telefon. Lalu, Cik Yah siapa?

"Gopal menghilang, Tok? Bagaimana bisa?"tanyamu penasaran.

"Entahlah. Boboiboy tidak ada di kamarnya ke?"tanya Tok Aba lagi dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, Tok. Masa sih Boboiboy menghilang juga? Lalu, Siapa itu Cik..."

KRIIIIING!

Oke, telefon berdering lagi. Memotong pembicaraanmu dengan Tok Aba.

"Apa?!"

"Ying tak de kat rumah?"

"Oke, jumpa saya kat kedai,"

Lalu Tok Aba menutup telefon dengan raut wajah panik.

"Tadi yang menelefon itu barusan neneknya Ying. Ying juga menghilang,"jelas Tok Aba khawatir.

"Apa, Tok? Ying? Kenapa mereka bisa menghilang begitu berbarengan? Lalu Cik Yah siapa, Tok?"tanyamu bertubi-tubi khawatir.

Oke, ini sudah mendekati tengah malam. Biasanya, orang terlelap tidur dengan mimpi indahnya.

Tapi, apakah wajar telefon berdering dengan kencang di malam hari? Ditambah telefon itu beruntutan. Dengan topik mencari anak yang hilang.

"Entahlah. Cik Yah itu maknya Yaya. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka berempat. Mereka takde kat rumah masing-masing. Apa yang tengah jadi ni?"ucap Tok Aba mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tenang, Tok. Tenang dulu,"ucapmu lalu menuntun Tok Aba duduk di sofa.

Nafas Tok Aba terlihat memburu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi lengannya yang keriput. Tapi jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya yang pura-pura tegar. Dia tidak mau kamu ikut khawatir.

Janggal. Ya, semua ini janggal. Empat anak yang hilang bersamaan tanpa alasan.

Tunggu. Hanya empat?

Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal, Ying, dan...

"Tok, apakah orangtua Fang tidak menelefon?"ucapmu seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Ah, yang Atok tahu, Fang tinggal seorang je kat rumah tua tu,"ucap Tok Aba sedikit gemetar. Sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan nama Boboiboy.

"Atok punya nombor telefon Fang ke? Cuba telefon die. Mungkin mereka semua berkumpul kat rumah Fang,"jelasmu sambil berusaha _positive thinking_.

Seketika wajah Tok Aba cerah kembali.

"Nah, itu die. Baiklah. Atok akan cuba telefon Fang,"ucap Tok Aba lalu mengambil daftar nomor telefon.

Ya, kamu yakin itu. Pasti mereka berempat tengah berkumpul di rumah Fang. Mungkin mereka lupa izin dengan orangtua masing-masing saking akrabnya.

Tok Aba terus menempelkan gagang telefon _wireless_ di telinganya. Wajahnya sangat berharap Fang mengangkat telefon dari beliau.

Namun, semenit berlalu. Tok Aba masih terdiam menunggu Fang menjawab panggilannya.

Tok Aba mematikan telefonnya. Saat itu juga wajah Tok Aba menjadi panik.

"Fang tidak mengangkat telefonnya,"ucap Tok Aba panik.

"Uhm, Tok. Ini kan jam setengah sebelas malam. Pasti Fang masih tidur. Cuba telefon sekali lagi,"ucapmu sambil menenangkan Tok Aba.

"Oke,"

Tok Aba kembali menelfon Fang.

Tolonglah angkat telefonnya, Fang.

Awas saja kalau Boboiboy sudah pulang jam segini. Kamu akan mengurungnya di dalam kamar seharian.

Mungkin kamu dan Boboiboy masih dalam mood perang. Tetapi tetap saja, kalau salah satu ada yang hilang...

"Fang tidak ada di rumahnya,"simpul Tok Aba.

Oke. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Kemana perginya mereka berlima? Buat kita khawatir je,"ucap Tok Aba sambil memijit keningnya.

Pergi? Apa jangan-jangan mereka pergi ke Markas Kotak?

Tunggu. Markas Kotak?!

Tapi, kamu sudah tidak mengizinkan Boboiboy. Anak itu selalu patuh terhadap yang lebih tua. Tapi, mungkin...

"Tok, aku punya firasat bahwa mereka semua pergi ke Markas Kotak,"ucapmu seraya murung.

Tok Aba hanya mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Kau yakin, (YN)?"

"Ya. Jelas sekali anak itu terobsesi ingin ke sana,"balasmu mantap.

"Tapi, kalau mereka tak de kat sana macam mana?"

Hmm, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau mereka pergi ke tempat lain? Ah, tidak mungkin rasanya. Mereka semua sayang Ochobot. Mereka pasti bertekad pergi ke Markas Kotak untuk menyelamatkan Ochobot.

Kamu yakin, firasatmu tidak akan melenceng.

"Pasti ada, Tok. Sudah, yang penting kita ke kedai dulu. Menemui Cik Yah, Uncle Kumar, dan Nenek Ying. Pasti mereka sudah menunggu, Tok,"

"Oh iya. Oke, Atok bersiap-siap dulu,"ucap Tok Aba lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dari kejauhan, kamu melihat pola jalan Tok Aba yang sedikit linglung. Pasti beliau sangat khawatir dengan Boboiboy. Walaupun Tok Aba tahu, Boboiboy langganan berkelahi dengan Adu Du.

Kamu menaiki tangga menuju kamarmu. Entah pikiran apa yang membawamu, kamu segera menyambar tas selempang kecil. Mengisinya dengan kertas formula koko. Lalu kamu memakai jaket warna (warna kesukaan readers masing-masing). Terakhir, memakai sepatu berwarna (warna kesukaan readers masing-masing). Kamu merasa, kamu akan menghadapi sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Langkah pertama yang kamu akan lakukan ialah, menyelesaikan Formula Koko secepat mungkin. Pergi ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis di malam hari ini.

Kamu menuruni tangga dengan buru-buru. Sudah ada Tok Aba yang menunggumu. Beliau mengenakan jaketnya dan menggenggam sebuah kunci motor.

* * *

Pukul 11 malam...

Entah kenapa, waktu bergulir sangat cepat. Kamu dan Tok Aba sudah ada di kedai. Di hadapanmu sudah ada beberapa warga Pulau Rintis yang menunjukkan raut panik. Sama persis dengan raut wajah Tok Aba. Bahkan, ada beberapa polisi yang _stand by_ di sini. Mungkin salah satu dari orangtua menelefon polisi saking paniknya.

Lalu, seorang Bapak menghampiri Tok Aba.

"Haiyoyooo, Aba. Macem mana nih Gopal tak de kat rumah? Die marah kah sama saye?"

Itu pasti Uncle Kumar. Ayah dari Gopal.

"Tenang dulu, Kumar. Cucu aku pun takde juga,"

Lalu seorang Ibu menghampiri Tok Aba dengan wajah yang sembab.

"Macem mana nak tenang, Aba? Yaya biasanya meminta izin kepadaku dulu sebelum pergi. Bahkan ke warung sekalipun. Sekarang, Yaya pergi dari rumah tapi aku tak tahu ia kemana,"ucap Ibu itu dengan getir.

Oh, ini Cik Yah.

"Ying, dimanakah kau? Buat nenek khawatir, ma,"ucap seorang nenek yang duduk di kursi kedai dengan sedih.

Nenek Ying. Nenek ini seharusnya bisa menikmati waktu tidurnya. Nenek Ying terlihat sangat terpukul. Kamu menghampiri beliau lalu mengelus pundaknya.

"Nek, aku yakin, Ying akan ditemukan. Jangan khawatir,"ucapmu lembut.

Nenek Ying hanya tersenyum pasrah terhadapmu.

Munafik! Adikmu sendiri saja belum ditemukan.

Warga Pulau Rintis lalu mengerumuni kedai.

"Macem mana bisa terjadi nih? Apa mereka mempunyai kesepakatan bersama untuk pergi?"ucap Mak Cik Kevin dengan raut yang sama paniknya.

"Tidak biasanya mereka begini, ma,"timpal salah seorang warga Pulau Rintis.

"Lalu,kemana kita mencari?"

"Sudah tengah malam pula,"

Lalu, seorang Bapak berkumis yang mengenakan piyama motif _superhero_ menerobos kerumunan yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Apa jadi ni? Membangunkan kebenaran sahajaaaaa,"ucap Papa Zola sambil membawa guling di tangannya.

"Macem ni, Papa Zola. Boboiboy, cucu aku takde kat rumah. Lalu Yaya, Gopal, Ying, dan Fang pun same,"jelas Tok Aba.

Mata Papa Zola membulat.

"APAAAA?! MACEM MANA MEREKA TAKDE KE?! KEMANAKAH GERANGAN MURID-MURID KEBENARAN NI?!"teriak Papa Zola.

Semua orang yang ada di kedai hanya _sweatdrop_. Dari tadi kemana aja?

"Tenanglah, kami juga sedang melakukan penyelidikan,"jelas salah seorang polisi.

Tiba-tiba, Papa Zola mencengkeram kerah seragam polisi tersebut.

"Macem mana nak tenang, hah?! Mereka tuh murid kesayangan kebenaran. Kalau mereka takde, macam mana sekolah esok?!"

"Kalau kau tak tenang, nah, meh sini kitorang yang borgol kau,"ancam polisi itu.

Papa Zola segera melepas cengkeramannya.

"Hehehe, piss wo,"ucapnya cengengesan sambil mengancungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf v.

"Eeeh, sudah-sudah! Aku tahu kemana mereka pergi,"ucapmu sambil menengahi Papa Zola dan polisi tersebut.

Semua warga Pulau Rintis spontan melihat ke arahmu.

"Mereka semua pergi ke Markas Kotak. Rumahnya Adu Du,"

"Adu Du?!"tanya semua warga secara serentak.

"Ya, Adu Du telah menculik Ochobot, kawan baik mereka. Mereka sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Ochobot,"jelasmu.

"Adu Du yang baik itu ke?"

"Yang suka tolong kitorang?"

"Jadi jahat ke die?"

Semua warga Pulau Rintis sontak membicarakan Adu Du.

"Tak kusangka, murid kebenaran telah kembali ke jalan kejahatan,"ucap Papa Zola.

"Heh! Mana ada Adu Du baik? Dia itu dari dulu sudah jahat!"bentakmu tiba-tiba seraya menghentakkan kaki.

Mungkin sudah saatnya kamu berbicara apa yang Boboiboy rasakan. Para warga hanya terkaget melihatmu.

"Adu Du licik. Kalian harus tau itu. Dia sengaja menolong kalian semua agar dia bisa mempermalukan Boboiboy di depan kita semua. Aku tahu Boboiboy adalah _superhero_ terkuat di Pulau Rintis. Tapi tolong, dia adalah adikku yang tidak bisa beroperasi selama 24 jam!"

Semua hanya tertegun mendengar pernyataanmu.

"Kalian salah memilih Boboibot. Robot itu memang menolong kalian. Robot itu sempurna. Tapi, robot itu berbahaya. Karena tuannya juga berbahaya. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya sudah berusaha melawan Boboibot. Tapi, apa yang didapat? Kalian malah semakin mendukung Boboibot!"jelasmu emosi.

Semua orang yang ada di hadapanmu hanya menunduk malu.

"Aku mohon sekali lagi. Jika kalian meminta bantuan kepada Boboiboy atau yang lainnya, mintalah tolong seperlunya. Minta tolong jika kalian benar-benar dalam keadaan darurat,"

"Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang mau disalahkan?"lanjutmu.

"Dey, baiklah. Kita semua meminta maaf. Kita salah telah mendukung Boboibot. Tapi, yang terpenting sekarang, macem mana kita nak selamatkan mereka?"ucap Uncle Kumar.

"Aku akan mengusir Adu Du dari bumi. Aku akan membuat perjanjian dengan menyerahkan Formula Koko ciptaanku,"

"Lalu, tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah serahkan formula tu,"ucap seorang kakek penjual burger.

"Aish, mudah je kakek cakap. Formula tu kekurangan satu bahan. Bahan tu penting sangat,"balasmu murung.

"Nah, cakap je lah apa bahan itu. Kita bantu cari,"jelas Cik Yah.

Semua orang memandangmu penuh harap. Kamu hanya menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan pasrah. Teringat dengan satu bahan yang kurang itu.

"Jamur _Gibberella fujikuroi_. Susahnye menemukan tu kat sini. Jamur tu ada di Jepang,"

Semua orang warga Pulau Rintis hanya membulatkan mata kaget.

"APE?! JEPANG?!"

"Uish, susahnyee,"

"Macem mana kita nak ke Jepang?"

"Haiyoyo, susah sangat,"

Kamu hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengar perbincangan warga Pulau Rintis ini. Sampai seorang warga yang berpakaian kaus kuning yang ditutupi jas biru dan mengenakan kacamata mendekatimu.

"Maaf, wo. Apa saya tak salah dengar? Kau nak cari Jamur _Gibberella fujikuroi_ , ke?"

"Iya,"

"Ah, susah-susah saja, ma. Tak payah pergi ke Jepang. Saya ni memelihara jamur itu, wo. Banyak kat rumah saya,"jelas warga tersebut.

Apa?!

"Ahk, Uncle memelihara jamur itu?!"ucapmu setengah histeris.

"Nama Uncle ialah Ah Beng. Saye ni..."

"Pemilik Kedai Game Ah Beng and Sons. Kedai Game _best_ sepanjang masa!"seru Uncle Kumar memotong pembicaraan Uncle Ah Beng.

Krik... Krik...

"Apelah Uncle Kumar ni? Uncle Ah Beng, boleh saya minta dua jamur itu?"ucapmu berharap.

"Mesti boleh, ma. Tiap-tiap hari Uncle pelihara itu jamur. Cepatlah tolong budak-budak tu. Jom, ambil di rumah Uncle!"ajak Uncle Ah Beng.

"Ah, terima kasih Uncle!"

"Baiklah, kebenaran akan mengantar korang berdua dengan mobil kebenaraaaan,"ucap Papa Zola.

Ya ampun, mimpi apa kamu semalam? Terjawab sudah teka-teki pencarian hormon itu. Uncle Ah Beng yang secara gratis memberikan Jamur _Gibberella fujikuroi_ dan Cikgu Papa Zola yang akan menemanimu ke rumah Uncle Ah Beng.

"Nampaknye, situasi ini semua ada di tanganmu, (YN)! Kami di sini hanya mendukungmu,"ucap Uncle Kumar.

"Takpe, Uncle. Kalian semua tunggu di sini. Saya akan bawa budak-budak tu kembali ke sini. Saya akan berjuang,"ucapmu tersenyum seraya semangat.

Tok Aba pun memelukmu. Lalu beliau memberikanmu sebuah kertas yang terlipat.

"Hati-hati, (YN)! Kita semua di sini mendoakanmu. Semoga berhasil!"ucap Tok Aba.

Kamu pun membalas pelukan Tok Aba.

"Iya, Tok. (YN) akan berhati-hati,"

Kamu, Uncle Ah Beng, dan Papa Zola segera pergi ke rumah Uncle Ah Beng menggunakan mobil merah Papa Zola untuk mengambil jamur.

* * *

Pukul 12 malam...

Saat ini, kamu dan Papa Zola berada di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Tepatnya di bagian laboratorium. Menyeramkan bukan berada di lab. Ipa pada dini hari? Semoga saja torso kerangka dan tubuh manusia tidak bergerak-gerak sendiri. Hiii...

"Jadi, ini ke yang selama ini kau kerjakan di lab, hah?"tanya Papa Zola.

"Hmm, iya, Cikgu. Hehehe,"ucapmu sambil memotong-motong jamur _Gibberella fujikuroi_.

Potongan-potongan jamur itu lalu diekstrak sehingga menghasilkan sebuah cairan.

Cairan itu lalu kamu masukkan ke botol kaca berukuran sedang yang berisi Formula Koko.

"Kau yakin ke ini berhasil?"ucap Papa Zola.

"Berhasil! Tengok ni,"

Kamu mengambil sedikit cairan Formula Koko menggunakan pipet tetes. Lalu meneteskan cairan itu ke tumpukan kertas bekas pakai.

Hasilnya, tanaman koko yang tumbuh sangat cepat dan menghasilkan beberapa biji koko yang _fresh_.

"Yes! Akhirnya! Sekarang langkah terakhir, ke Markas Kotak Adu Du!"teriakmu semangat.

Kemudian kamu memotong tanaman koko itu agar tidak merambat kemana-mana.

"Selamat anak muda! Selamat! Pergilah kau seorang je ke Markas Kotak. Cikgu tak ikut wo,"ucap Papa Zola sambil tepuk tangan.

Eh? Pergi ke Markas Kotak sendiri?

"Aik? Papa Zola tak temani aku? Kenape?"

"Cikgu takut wo, hehehe. Cikgu pinjamkan mobil kebenaran,"balas Papa Zola cengengesan.

"Baiklah,"

Kirain kamu disuruh pergi ke Markas Kotak sendirian. Sudah malam, jalan kaki pula. Untungnya Papa Zola meminjamkanmu mobilnya. Tapi, apakah kamu tau dimana letak Markas Kotak? Alamaaaak.

* * *

Kamu menghentikan mobil di depan tempat pembuangan sampah.

Heh? Kamu bisa mengendarai mobil? Hmm, itu karena Papamu yang menyuruhmu belajar naik mobil. Alasan beliau, takut-takut suatu hari kamu membutuhkannya.

Kamu mengantarkan Papa Zola ke rumahnya tadi. Katanya mau kembali tidur. Dasar.

Kamu mengernyit heran melihat tempat pembuangan sampah ini. Kamu segera mengeluarkan kertas yang diberikan Tok Aba tadi. Ternyata, kertas itu berisi peta menuju Markas Kotak Adu Du. Kamu baru menyadarinya ketika keluar dari Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

Kenapa alien kaya seperti Adu Du tinggal di tempat ini? Ada-ada saja.

Kamu segera turun dan mengunci mobil. Kamu berjalan perlahan menyusuri tempat pembuangan sampah ini. Angin malam ini sangat dingin. Menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangmu. Kamu segera merapatkan jaket yang kamu kenakan.

Kalau bukan karena Boboiboy, kamu sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarmu sekarang.

Kamu sampai di depan sebuah tenda yang dibawahnya ada dua pintu yang menyatu rapat. Apakah benar ini Markas Kotak? Kamu segera membuka pintu dan melihat sebuah lorong yang bercahaya remang-remang. Kamu segera masuk dan...

SYUUUUUT!

"WAAAA!"

Kamu sedikit kaget karena ini bukan lorong, mirip seperti perosotan. Semakin dalam kamu masuk, semakin kamu melihat cahaya dengan jelas.

DRAP!

Kamu mendarat dengan mulus di lantai berbahan logam ini.

Matamu menyapu sekitar. Berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matamu. Tempat ini lumayan terang. Dinding terbuat dari besi kokoh. Tuhkan, tempat ini terlihat semakin apik. Dari informasi yang kamu dapat dari Ochobot, dulunya dinding ini terbuat dari tanah dengan penerangan yang kurang.

Lalu, dimana Adu Du dan yang lainnya?

"AAAAAAA!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan. Teriakan yang sangat menyakitkan. Hah? Teriakan itu milik...

"Ochobot!"

Kamu segera berlari menelusuri tempat ini. Mengikuti sumber teriakan Ochobot.

Larianmu terhenti ketika melihat sebuah CCTV yang bergerak-gerak jauh di atas kepalamu. Kamu segera merapat ke dinding.

Kamu tidak memperdulikan CCTV itu. Kamu melihat sebuah batu yang ada didekat kakimu lalu melemparnya tepat ke arah CCTV itu.

ZZZZZTTTT!

CCTV itu menimbulkan percikan api dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Kamu menghela nafas lega.

"AAAA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Ochobot!

Suara Ochobot semakin dekat. Tapi, kemana Boboiboy dan yang lainnya? Kenapa tidak ada suara mereka?

Kamu terus berlari menelusuri tempat ini.

Terlihat pintu besar berada di depan matamu. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Kamu segera mengintip di celah pintu yang terbuka itu. Sebuah ruangan sebesar lapangan, terlihat di depanmu. Ruangan itu didominasi warna abu-abu. Lantai berbahan logam dan dinding yang sedikitnya berbahan tanah.

Hal yang pertama kali kamu lihat, ialah Ochobot yang berada di dalam sebuah tabung. Terlihat pipa di atas tabung itu yang tersambung ke mesin yang tidak kamu kenali.

"Hahahaha! Sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai bumi,"ucap Adu Du di samping mesin tersebut.

Terlihat sinar yang mengelilingi Ochobot dan beberapa percikan listrik muncul dari tubuhnya.

"TIDAAAAK! AAAA!"

Kamu menarik nafas kaget. Apakah mungkin Adu Du sedang menguras energi Ochobot sampai habis?

"Teriaklah sepuasmu, Ochobot! Karena Boboiboy sudah kuhapuskan terlebih dahulu,"ujar Adu Du lalu tertawa puas.

Apa? Boboiboy? Dihapuskan?

"Belum... lagi... Adu Du!"

Suara itu...

Kamu menengok ke sisi lain dimana terlihat Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya, dan Ying sedang bertarung hebat melawan Boboibot dan Mega Probe. Keadaan mereka semua sangat payah.

Kamu memandang Boboiboy. Anak itu terlihat berbeda. Dia mengenakan topi dinosaurus menghadap ke bawah berwarna biru langit. Mirip dengan Halilintar pemakaian topinya. Bedanya topi ini menghadap ke bawah melebihi Halilintar. Memakai jaket warna senada topinya, zip full. Mirip Taufan jika diihat jaketnya yang zip full. Sepatu hitam bertali biru.

"Nak kalah tak mengaku lagi. Rasakan nih hyaaaaa!"ucap Mega Probe seraya menembakkan laser ke arah Boboiboy.

"Oh, tidak!"jeritmu pelan.

Boboiboy terlempar jauh. Kamu bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan ini. Boboiboy jatuh keras di samping pintu yang sedang kamu intip.

"Bagaimana rasanya nak mati? Ha... Ha... Ha... 2.0!"ucap Boboibot di hadapan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya meringis kesakitan seraya menatap penuh kebencian ke arah robot duplikatnya itu.

Keadaan anak itu bisa dibilang lumayan parah. Celana yang sudah terkoyak dimana-mana. Jaket yang dihiasi noda coklat tanah dan beberapa noda merah darah. Kamu melihat dagunya yang sedikit lebam. Keringat dingin mengucuri wajahnya.

Keadaan Boboibot juga tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Tubuhnya sudah hancur sebagian, memperlihatkan tabung elemen di bagian dadanya. Mata robot itu hanya satu yang masih utuh. Kakinya juga sudah rusak dan mengeluarkan beberapa kabel warna-warni.

"Dey! Jangan sakiti kawan baik aku! Tukaran Molekul!"jerit Gopal ke arah Mega Probe.

Lengan Mega Probe perlahan berubah menjadi permen warna-warni. Tapi dengan cepat Mega Probe memotong lengannya.

"BOBOIBOT TAUFAN! 2.0! GERUDI TAUFAN 2.0!"teriak Boboibot ke arah Gopal.

"UWAAAAAAA!"

Gopal terkena serangan milik Boboibot. Lalu dia terpental ke arah dinding ruangan ini.

Keadaan Gopal juga sedikit menyedihkan. Terlihat luka lebam – yang lebih parah daripada Boboiboy – menghiasi matanya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Sepertinya mereka sudah lama bertarung sebelum kamu sampai ke tempat ini.

"SERANGAN COMBO Y&Y!"

Terlihat Yaya dan Ying sedang menyatukan serangan mereka.

"JANGAN HARAP! LASER PEMUSNAH BOLA SINAR HALILINTAR 2.0!"

Kamu hanya menganga hebat melihat gabungan serangan Mega Probe dan Boboibot yang begitu berbahaya. Sontak saja Yaya dan Ying tersengat listrik halilintar milik Boboibot dan terlempar menabrak dinding berkat serangan Mega Probe.

"Yaya! Ying!"jeritmu pelan seraya menutup mulutmu dengan tanganmu.

Baju Yaya dan Ying sedikit menghitam. Terlihat darah mengucur sedikit dari pelipis Ying dan pipi Yaya yang tergores lumayan dalam. Mereka meringis kesakitan dan hampir menangis.

"KURANG AJAR KORANG SEMUA! BERANI-BERANINYA MENYERANG PEREMPUAN!"teriak Fang emosi.

"Hahahahahahaha!"tawa Boboibot dan Mega Probe puas.

"Lepaskan Ochobot!"teriak Fang lagi.

"Hahaha, untuk apa aku lepaskan Ochobot? Aku lah yang aktifkan die. Masih nak ngelawan juga? Tengok kawan-kawan korang yang sudah kalah!"balas Adu Du.

"TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

Fang masih saja berani menyerang walaupun tangannya sudah dihiasi luka lebam dimana-mana.

"BOBOIBOT GEMPA! 2.0! TANAH PELINDUNG 2.0!"

Sebelum serangan Fang mengenai Adu Du, Boboibot sudah melindungi Adu Du terlebih dahulu.

Melihat jari bayangnya gagal menyerang Adu Du, Fang geram lalu mengeluarkan serangannya lagi.

"TAK GUNE! ELANG BAYANG!"

Sekelebat bayangan berbentuk burung elang muncul di hadapan Boboibot.

"SERANG DIE!"

Bayangan elang tersebut menyerang Boboibot secara membabi buta. Fang berlari menghampiri Mega Probe.

"HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG PROBE!"

Bayangan harimau yang dibuat Fang menyerang Mega Probe dengan ganas. Fang terus berlari lalu menghampiri Adu Du kemudian...

DUAK!

Fang menendang Adu Du tepat di bagian perut dan menonjok wajahnya dengan brutal. Adu Du jatuh tersungkur lalu mengumpat kata-kata kasar.

"Ochobot!"panggil Fang kepada robot kuning yang ada di dalam tabung itu.

Namun, tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Ochobot. Robot itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tidak ada mata biru yang biasa muncul pada robot itu. Robot itu tertutup total. Seperti robot mati.

Fang menggeram kesal. Ia kemudian mengutak-ngatik mesin yang menghubungkan ke tabung yang berisi Ochobot itu.

"OI! JANGAN DI SENTUH!"teriak Adu Du lalu menembak Fang menggunakan pistol canggihnya.

"ARRGH!"

Fang terjatuh. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka akibat tembakan Adu Du tadi. Ia meringis kesakitan seraya menutup matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, harimau bayang dan elang bayang menghilang.

"Dasar budak-budak keras kepala! Komputer! Segera aktifkan kekuatan Ochobot untuk saye!"

"Baik, Bos!"jawab sebuah komputer di samping Adu Du.

"Tak guna kalian menyerangku menggunakan kuase. Sebentar lagi, aku akan jadi yang terhebat di alam semesta ini! Muahahahaha!"ucap Adu Du sambil melihat Ochobot.

"Wuhuuu! Tahniah Incik Bos!"seru Mega Probe yang berubah menjadi Probe.

"Hah! Hebatnya Tuan Bos ini!"timpal Boboibot.

Sementara mereka semua keasyikan melihat Ochobot, kamu diam-diam mendorong pintu masuk dan berjalan ke arah Boboiboy yang duduk dengan lemah.

Kamu jongkok agar posisimu sejajar dengan Boboiboy yang terduduk lemah. Kamu menyentuh lembut pundak Boboiboy. Boboiboy mendongak kepalanya lalu mata kalian saling bertemu. Sontak Boboiboy kaget dan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil namamu. Namun, kamu mencegahnya berbicara dengan meletakkan jari telunjukmu ke bibirmu sambil senyum.

Kamu berdiri lalu berbalik badan menghadap punggung Adu Du dan robot-robotnya.

"Kembalikan Ochobot!"ujarmu dingin.

Sontak Adu Du, Probe, Boboibot, dan Komputer berbalik badan dan menatapmu.

"Ape?! Kau lagi?!"geram Adu Du.

"Aik? Bile mase die sudah berada kat sini?"ujar Probe kebingungan.

"Hmm patutlah pantauan kamera CCTV tadi mati,"timpal Komputer.

"APE?! Macem mana kau tak tahu kalau dia bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan CCTV?"bentak Adu Du kepada Komputer.

"Maaf, Bos. Saye pikir, komputer pemantau CCTV sudah rusak. Jadi saye biarkan,"

"TAK GUNE!"

Adu Du lalu melempar sebuah gelas dan mengenai Komputer.

"Adowww!"

"Takpe, Tuan Bos. Biar saya yang menangani ini. Boboibot Api! 2.0!"ujar Boboibot lalu bersiap-siap meluncurkan bebola api ke arahmu.

Kamu menatap tajam ke arah Boboibot. Kamu mengangkat tangan kananmu.

"Tak payah serang saye! Keadaan kau sendiri sudah teruk sangat,"ucapmu dengan gaya seangkuh mungkin.

"Saya ke sini nak berbicara kepada bos kalian. Yaitu Adu Du,"lanjutmu sambil menujuk Adu Du.

Adu Du hanya menatapmu heran.

"Hentikan serangan, Boboibot!"perintah Adu Du. Lalu Boboibot berubah menjadi mode normal.

"Apesal yang kau nak cakap?"ujar Adu Du.

"Ha ah! Bukan kah kau ke sini untuk menyelamatkan adikmu Boboiboy?"timpal Probe.

"Menyelamatkan? Menyelamatkan Boboiboy?"ucapmu dingin lalu mengangkat sudut bibirmu membentuk seringaian.

"HAHAHAHA!"tawamu kemudian dengan keras.

Semua orang lalu menatapmu dengan heran.

"Aik? Aku rase die sudah gila, Incik Bos,"bisik Probe kepada Adu Du.

"DIAM! AKU DENGAR ITU!"bentakmu sekeras mungkin seraya menatap tajam – mungkin nyaris menjadi tatapan membunuh.

"Eeh,"ujar Probe gelagapan.

"Untuk apelaaah aku selamatkan Boboiboy?"ucapmu tajam lalu melirik ke arah adikmu yang terduduk lemah.

Lalu kamu memandang Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang satu persatu.

"Apalagi selamatkan mereka? Cih,"ucapmu angkuh sambil memandang mereka semua.

"Untuk ape aku selamatkan mereka semua jika mereka melawan aku?"

Kamu berusaha akting sebaik mungkin di depan Adu Du. Akting membenci Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ooooh, mereka lawan kau juga? Hahahaa,"ujar Adu Du tertawa.

"Iyelah. Mereka nih cuma budak-budak yang tak tau diajar,"

"Aik? Bukankah Boboiboy anak baik ke?"ujar Probe.

"DIAM KAU PROBE!"ujar Adu Du seraya melempar gelas lalu mengenai Probe.

"Aduh maaf, Incik Bos,"

"Yelah, Boboiboy memang baik. Tapi kalau pun dia baik, kenape die tak mendengarkanku? Ha!"ucapmu pedas.

Boboiboy hanya menatapmu penuh keheranan. Yaya dan Ying menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gopal hanya menatapmu pasrah. Fang hanya menatap tajam ke arahmu.

"Kau juga. Untuk apeeee kau serang bocah-bocah tak berguna ini?"ucapmu ke arah Adu Du.

"Ape maksud kau hah?"ujar Adu Du tak kalah tajam.

"Kalau kau nak mereka terhapuskan, kenape kau tak ikut menyerang saja? Kau kan Bosnya,"

"Hmm, bagus juga idea kau ni,"balas Adu Du seraya menyeringai jahat.

"Kau lebih cerdas. Itulah namanya Bos. Pasti tahu titik kelemahan musuhnya,"ujarmu seraya berakting mengagung-agungkan Adu Du.

"Hmm, benar juga. Kenapa tak terpikirkan oleh ku sama sekali?"ujar Adu Du seraya memasang pose berpikir.

"Yelah. Kalau kau diserang, tinggal suruh anak buah kau melindungi kau,"

"Oooh, macem tuh. Huahahaha. Patut lah aku gagal karena anak buahku macem ni,"ujar Adu Du melirik ke arah Probe dan Komputer.

Probe dan Komputer hanya saling memandang heran.

"Kau ni, diam-diam pintar juga. Kau nak hapuskan Boboiboy juga? Adikmu sendiri?"

Tidak akan pernah, Adu Du.

"Ya, aku ingin hapuskan Boboiboy sebelum die pergi ke Markas Kotak ini. Tapi aku terlambat,"balasmu sambil menyeringai puas.

"Huh! Dasar kau Boboiboy. Habislah kau. Kau sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, hahahaha!"ujar Adu Du seraya tertawa jahat.

"Banyak cakap korang berdua ni. Bola Air!"ucap Boboiboy pelan seraya melemparkan bola air ke arah Adu Du.

Namun, sebelum bola air itu mengenai Adu Du, kamu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Boboiboy. Saat itu juga bola air jatuh dan membasahi lantai.

Boboiboy menatapmu datar. Tapi matanya menunjukkan kebencian dan kekecewaan kepadamu.

Oh, inikah yang namanya Boboiboy Air?

"Le.. pas... kan... aku!"ujar Boboiboy Air sambil memberontak lemah.

Kamu hanya menatapnya datar, tapi matamu menatap dia tajam. Sebenarnya, kamu hanya menahan pergelangan tangan Boboiboy Air. Mencengkeram sepelan mungkin.

"Hahaha! Tak guna kau, Boboiboy! Nah, (YN), macem mana kau bekerja sama dengan kitorang?"tawar Adu Du ke arahmu.

"Huh? Kerja sama?"ucapmu sambil menatap Adu Du rendah.

Kamu melepas pergelangan tangan Boboiboy Air secara kasar – terlihat kasar tapi sebenarnya pelan. Lalu berjalan ke arah kursi besar kemudian duduk. Kemungkinan kursi itu milik...

"WOI! JANGAN DUDUK KAT SITU! KURSI ITU MILIK INCIK BOS!"teriak Probe geram.

Kamu memutar arah kursi yang kamu duduki membelakangi mereka.

"Aku tak nak kerja sama dengan korang. Aku tidak mau menyerang dengan cara kotor macam kalian. Aku tak nak tanganku kotor. Hahahahaa!"ujarmu seraya menyeringai jahat.

"Kurang ajar! Sombong sekali!"geram Adu Du.

"Eits, tak perlu marah!"ujarmu lalu memutar kursi. Posisimu sekarang menghadap Adu Du.

"Aku ingin menawarkan perjanjian,"ucapmu seraya tersenyum miring.

"Aik? Perjanjian ape?"timpal Probe.

"Aku dengar dari Ochobot, planet kalian, Ata Ta Tiga, sedang krisis energi koko. Betul ke?"

"Ya, itu benar,"jawab Adu Du.

"Sebab tu korang datang ke bumi untuk mencuri koko?"

"Ya, aku hanya mencuri koko Tok Aba,"

"Hahaha! Lalu kenapa selalu gagal?"ucapmu dengan sombong.

"Enak saja. Kitorang tak pernah gagal!"

"Aik? Bukankah kita sering kalah, Incik Bos?"

"DIAM KAU!"

"Sudah sudah! Korang ni memalukan sekali. Kalah oleh bocah lemah. Hahahaha! Daripada korang gagal terus..."

Kamu pun beranjak dari kursi lalu mengeluarkan Formula Koko dari dalam tas kecilmu.

"Lebih baik, korang bawa pulang Formula Koko ni,"ujarmu seraya mengangkat botol itu sejajar dengan kepalamu.

"Hah? Formula ape tu?"ujar Adu Du penasaran.

"Formula ini aku ciptakan sendiri. Formula ini terbuat dari bahan penting, yaitu Koko Tok Aba. Dengan mempunyai ini, korang tak payah mencuri koko Tok Aba dan capek-capek mengalahkan Boboiboy,"ujarmu datar.

"Wuhuuu, _best_ nye. Boleh lah itu diambil, Incik Bos,"timpal Probe sambil melayang-layang.

"Apa fungsinya huh?!"ujar Adu Du kurang puas atas penjelasanmu.

"Fungsinya untuk menumbuhkan ladang koko lah. Caranya kau teteskan saja di tempat yang kau mau. Untuk luasnya, batasi dengan sesuatu yang kokoh dan keras. Dengan begitu, kau mendapatkan koko yang banyak,"

"Hmm, macem tu. Komputer! Lakukan _scanning_ pada Formula Koko tu!"ujar Adu Du yang sepertinya kurang percaya dengan penjelasanmu.

Dasar alien tamak.

Komputer mengeluarkan sinar _scanning_ terhadap Formula Koko yang ada di tanganmu.

"Bos! Mengikut data, koko yang akan dihasilkan energinya sama kuatnya dengan koko Tok Aba. Selain itu, tanaman koko yang dihasilkan Formula Koko ni tumbuh dua kali lebih cepat daripada tanaman biasa!"ujar Komputer lantang.

"Wuhuuuu! _Cool_! Ambillah Incik Bos! Ambillah!"ujar Probe seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Adu Du.

"Hisshh! Diamlah! Aku tak nak. Untuk ape aku menerima Formula ini?"ujar Adu Du.

"Hahaha! Kau tak capek ke kalah terus oleh Boboiboy? Dengan kau membawa ini, kau punya koko sendiri. Tak payah harus berjuang dulu untuk mencuri koko,"ujarmu sambil menyeringai.

"Ha ah lah! Incik Bos tak bosen ke kalah terus oleh Boboiboy?"

"Diam kau!"

Adu Du memutar badannya lalu berjalan ke arah Ochobot. Ia tampak ragu menerima perjanjianmu.

"Hmm, kau alien yang dibuang dari Ata Ta Tiga keh?"

Langkah Adu Du terhenti seketika.

"Dengan kau membawa formula ni ke planet kau, kau akan menjadi alien terkaya,"

Adu Du hanya memainkan jarinya.

"Selain itu, kau akan mendapatkan kekuasaan dan kedudukan tertinggi di planet Ata Ta Tiga. Nama kau akan bersih dan kau tidak akan diusir lagi,"

Adu Du hanya diam seribu kata.

"Dan kau akan disanjung. Itu kan yang kau mau?"ujarmu seraya tersenyum miring.

"Ahk! Banyak cakap! Iya! Itu yang aku nak!"ujar Adu Du seraya membalikkan badannya menghadap kamu.

"Formula ini akan bertahan selamanya. Tapi kalau kau boros, formula ini hanya bertahan selama satu tahun saja. Oke, begini perjanjiannya. Kau ambil Formula Koko ni, tapi jangan pernah kembali ke bumi lagi,"ujarmu seraya menatap tajam ke arah Adu Du.

"Okelah tu Bos. Ambil sahaja. Kita bisa dapat energi yang banyak. Karena setiap satu tetes bisa menghasilkan ladang koko yang tak terbatas. Kita bisa membuat tempat ladangnya sendiri,"jelas Komputer.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan ambil formula tu dan tak akan kembali ke bumi lagi. Probe, ambil formula tu!"perintah Adu Du.

Probe lalu melayang ke arahmu. Ketika tangan robotnya ingin menyentuh botol formula yang kamu pegang, kamu menarik tanganmu kembali.

"Aik? Kate buat Incik Bos?"ujar Probe kebingungan.

Kamu pun mendengus kasar. Lalu tersenyum miring.

"Lepaskan dulu Ochobot! Kembalikan energinya seperti semula!"ujarmu sambil menunjuk Ochobot yang ada di dalam tabung.

"Macem mana ini Bos?"ujar Komputer.

"Ahk. Lepaskan saje lah. Yang penting aku bisa pulang ke Ata Ta Tiga,"ujar Adu Du pasrah.

Komputer lalu mengutak-ngatik mesin yang menghubungkan Ochobot. Terlihat sinar yang mengelilingi Ochobot. Ketika sinar itu hilang, Ochobot hidup kembali seperti semula. Lalu Komputer membuka tabung untuk membebaskan Ochobot.

Reaksi Ochobot pertama kali ialah tersentak kaget dan ia melihat ke arahmu. Seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi, Ochobot melayang cepat ke arahmu dan memelukmu. Kamu nyaris saja jatuh jika tak menjaga keseimbangan badan. Kamu membalas pelukan Ochobot.

Boboiboy Air dan kawan-kawannya hanya diam dan heran melihat kejadian yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hore! Kak (YN) berhasil!"ujar Ochobot yang masih ada di dalam pelukanmu.

"Kau tak pe ke, Ochobot? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku tak pe! Keadaan aku sudah membaik dibanding sebelumnya,"

"Hmm, syukurlah, Ochobot!"ucapmu seraya mendesah lega dan mengelus kepala Ochobot.

"Oi! Sudahlah drama korang ini! Berikan Formula Koko tu!"geram Adu Du.

"Baiklah baiklah,"

Kamu memberikan botol formula kepada Probe. Kemudian Probe memberikannya kepada Adu Du. Adu Du langsung tersenyum puas ketika formula itu ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah, sesuai perjanjian, sekarang aku dan robot-robotku ini akan kembali ke Ata Ta Tiga,"ujar Adu Du lalu meninggalkan ruangan ini bersama Komputer, Probe, dan Boboibot.

"Oke, terima kasih, Adu Du!"ujarmu sambil tersenyum puas.

Setelah Adu Du dan robot-robot itu meninggalkan ruangan ini, kamu segera melihat Boboiboy Air, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang secara bergantian.

"Aduh! Maaf ya. Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan kalian semua. Itu hanya..."

Ucapanmu terpotong ketika Gopal menghampirimu dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih.

"Tak pe lah, Kak (YN)! Akting tadi sungguh _best_!"ujar Gopal seraya menepuk bahumu. Kamu hanya tersenyum.

"Ya ya ya! Akting yang _best_. Tapi, aku merasa dipermalukan tahu. Cih,"ujar Fang berjalan ke arahmu sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka.

"Hehehe, maaf, Fang,"balasmu cengengesan.

Lalu Ying menghampirimu sambil menuntun Yaya berjalan.

"Macem mana Kak (YN) melakukan ini semua?"ujar Yaya kebingungan.

"Itulah! Dia merahasiakan dari korang semua semenjak tekadnya untuk membuat Formula Koko tu!"ucap Ochobot.

Kamu hanya tersentak.

"Hish. Dasar robot bawel!"ujarmu seraya melirik ke arah Ochobot.

"Hehehe,"

"Haiya, nanti Kak (YN) harus cerita ke kita semua,"timpal Ying.

"Nasib baik Ochobot sudah selamat,"ujar Fang lalu mengelus kepala robot kuning itu.

"Iya, tapi kalian luka-luka,"timpalmu.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal hanya tertawa pelan.

Boboiboy lalu berjalan menghampirimu. Ia sudah berubah menjadi mode normal. Tapi luka di wajah dan tangannya tidak hilang. Matanya begitu memerah.

"Kak (YN),"panggil Boboiboy dengan lemah.

Kamu hanya menatap lurus Boboiboy.

"Maafkan Boboiboy,"ucapnya lemah.

Lalu kamu mengernyit heran.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Tanpa disangka, Boboiboy terisak menangis. Air matanya begitu turun dengan bebas dari kedua matanya. Ia berusaha mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, kamu langsung menarik Boboiboy dan mendekapnya dalam pelukanmu.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Ssssh! Sudah sudah. _Everything it's okay_ ,"ujarmu sambil mengelus lembut kepala Boboiboy yang ditutupi topi jingga-nya.

"Hiks... hiks... HUWEEEEEEE!"

Boboiboy terus menangis. Lalu meraung dalam tangisnya. Kamu merasakan tubuh Boboiboy bergetar hebat. Dan Boboiboy terus memelukmu erat.

"HUWEEEEE! Hiks... hiks... maafkan aku, Kak (YN)!"

Kamu hanya terdiam sambil terus mengelus kepala Boboiboy dengan lembut. Kamu merasakan bajumu basah karena air mata yang terus dikeluarkan oleh Boboiboy.

Yaya dan Ying hanya menatap pilu Boboiboy. Gopal hanya terdiam. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu menumpahkan semuanya. Fang hanya menatap kamu dan Boboiboy datar. Ochobot hanya menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan sedih.

"Hiks... maafkan... hiks... aku... Kak (YN)... Boboiboy...sudah...nakal...HUWEEEEE!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Boboiboy merosot. Mau tak mau kamu ikut merosot. Posisi kalian sedang berlutut dan saling berpelukan.

Boboiboy terus meraung dalam tangisannya walaupun itu akan dicap memalukan oleh rivalnya, yaitu Fang.

Kamu juga berusaha menahan tangis mati-matian.

"Sssssttt! Dengar Boboiboy!"

Kamu melepas pelukan lalu memegang kedua pipi Boboiboy dengan kedua tanganmu. Kamu menghapus air mata Boboiboy menggunakan kedua ibu jarimu.

"Aku tahu kamu adalah pahlawan super. Aku tahu Boboiboy anak terhebat dan punya kuase terkuat,"ucapmu sambil menatap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya sesegukan.

"Tapi kau kan tetap adik aku. Adik kecil Kak (YN),"ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

"Dan aku kakakmu, Boboiboy,"

Boboiboy hanya diam sambil terus menyimakmu.

"Kakak punya tugas untuk melindungi adiknya. Aku tak peduli kau bisa menciptakan halilintar yang mematikan, menciptakan gerudi taufan, menciptakan golem tanah yang kuat sekalipun, menciptakan bebola api, dan oh apa yaa yang terakhir?"ucapmu sambil tertawa kecil dan memasang pose berfikir.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum kecil melihatmu.

"Ah, bola air ya? Pasti itu sangat mematikan juga. Aku tak peduli kau punya jam kuase. Aku akan tetap melindungimu. Kan sudah kewajiban seorang kakak,"

"Kakak akan terus melindungimu walaupun kau punya kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Kakak akan terus di sampingmu walau kakak tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa. **Kita kan bersaudara**?"ucapmu sambil menyentuh hidung Boboiboy.

"Hehehe. Betul tuh. Kak (YN) memang terbaik!"ucap Boboiboy pelan seraya memelukmu kencang.

Kamu pun hanya tersenyum.

"Sungguh, mengharukan!"ujar Gopal dramatis.

"Eleh, biasa je. Nah, jom kita pulang,"celetuk Fang.

"Hmm, kalian sudah aku anggap adik sendiri juga loh,"ujarmu seraya memandang Gopal, Fang, Yaya, dan Ying.

Mereka pun hanya tersenyum memandangmu.

"Aik? Aku tidak?"ujar Ochobot.

"Kau juga Ochobot. Kau sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga kami,"ujarmu sambil mengedipkan salah satu matamu.

"Hahahahaha,"

Malam ini menjadi pengalaman yang panjang dan tidak akan terlupakan oleh kalian. Keadaan menjadi membaik karena Adu Du dan komplotannya sudah kembali ke planet asalnya. Ditambah hubunganmu dan Boboiboy sudah akrab kembali.

Seraya berjalan menyusuri tempat pembuangan ini, kamu menyeletuk.

"Hmm, kalian tidak biasanya kan bertarung sampai terluka seperti ini?"

Terlihat wajah Ying yang agak mengerut.

"Pernah sih. Tapi mungkin ini jadi luka yang terparah, ma,"

"Ha ah. Aku pun sampai berdarah,"ujar Gopal seraya menunjuk bekas darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Ternyata Adu Du lebih parah daripada Ejo Jo kalau ada Boboibot,"timpal Yaya.

"Huh, memang luka ini lebih parah. Tapi setidaknya aku masih lebih _handsome_ dari Boboiboy. Huahahahaha!"ujar Fang tertawa seraya menunjuk Boboiboy.

"Eleeh,"balas Boboiboy seraya memutar matanya.

"Hahaha. Tau ga sih ada alasan yang lebih kuat. Alasan kenapa kalian sampai luka parah ketika bertarung dengan Adu Du. Padahal sebelumnya tidak,"ujarmu.

Kelima bocah di hadapanmu berhenti dan memandangmu heran.

"Hah? Apa tu?"ujar Gopal.

Kamu hanya tersenyum miring. Lalu berkata...

"Kalian pergi tanpa restu orangtua masing-masing,"

Ekspresi bocah-bocah comel di hadapanmu berubah. Yaya menunduk dan wajahnya terlihat memerah seperti menahan tangis. Ying menunduk lemas. Gopal menunjukkan tampang bersalah sambil mengingat ayahnya. Fang hanya menatap lurus ke suatu arah. Boboiboy hnaya menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Renungkan itu nanti saja!"ucap Ochobot memecah keheningan.

"Ohya, benar tuh. Ini tengah malam menjelang pagi. Orangtua kalian menunggu di Kedai Tok Aba. Ayo, aku antarkan kalian semua,"ujarmu lalu melangkahi Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya bersama Ochobot.

Kelima bocah itu hanya terdiam dan terus mengekorimu.

* * *

"HUWAAAAA... AKU TAK PERCAYE NAIK MOBIL PAPA ZOLA INI!"

"BERISIK KAU GOPAL! SEMPIT SANGAT, WO!"

"BISA GESER SEDIKIT KE? BADANMU INI MENGHIMPITKU. HILANG SUDAH KE- _HANDSOME_ -AN AKU!"

"HEI, AKU JUGA NAK DUDUK DENGAN TENANG. GESER SEDIKIT DONG!"

"HAHAHA! TERBAIK!"

"WOLLAAA!"

Kamu hanya _sweatdrop_ sambil memasang _seatbelt_ lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil Papa Zola yang sempit ini terguncang sedikit berkat anak-anak yang tidak bisa diam dibelakangmu.

Mobil perlahan jalan menyusuri malam yang dingin ini.

"ADUH SAKIT BADAN INI! GESER SEDIKIT, GOPAL!"

"AKU JUGA MAU DUDUK. AKU NYARIS TIDAK KEBAGIAN TEMPAT DUDUK KEBENARAN!"

"HAIYA! AKU JUGA MAU DUDUK DENGAN TENANG, MA!"

"KALAU KALIAN TAK BISA TENANG, AKAN KUTULIS NAMA KALIAN DI _NOTES_ -KU. EH, AKU TAK BAWA _NOTES_!"

"BERISIK! BISA DIAM GAK?!"

Anak-anak _superhero_ di belakangmu mendadak diam mendengar teriakanmu yang tak kalah keras dibanding mereka. Lalu kamu tersenyum puas seraya menyetir.

"Kak (YN) tidak adil! Masa Boboiboy dan Ochobot di depan sedangkan kami sekarat di belakang sini?!"sembur Fang.

Lalu Boboiboy hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ya memang, Boboiboy duduk di samping kamu yang sedang menyetir. Ochobot duduk di pangkuan Boboiboy.

"Ha ah! Mentang-mentang Boboiboy adik kesayangan Kak (YN)!"timpal Gopal menyetujui Fang.

"Sekali lagi kalian berbicara, kalian akan kuletakkan di depan kaca mobil ini!"ucapmu seraya menatap tajam ke arah Fang dan Gopal.

Lalu Fang dan Gopal diam tidak bergeming.

"Hahaha, terbaik!"ujar Boboiboy seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA! ADA CICAK!"

"AAAA GELI LAAAAH!"

"MANA?! MANA?!"

"TUKARKAN JADI MAKANAN, GOPAL!"

"HEI! TAK BAIK BERBUAT MACAM TU KEPADA BINATANG!"

"MENGAPA ADA CICAK DI MOBIL KEBENARAN PAPA ZOLA NI?"

Kamu hanya mendesah nafas pasrah. Ya, memang malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangaaaat panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Tadaaaah. Panjang banget kayak Gery Pasta (?). Author ucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang bisa membaca Author Note ini huaahahaha :"). Khusus chapter ini memang sesuatu deh. Selain panjang banget, ada kata kunci yang Author berikan di Chapter ini. Ada yang bisa tebak?**

 **Author tanya lagi. Dapet** ** _feel_** **-nya gak? Amanat apa yang kalian dapat selama membaca ff** ** _We are Siblings, aren't We?_** **ini? *udahwoynanyamulu.**

 **Silahkan beri jawaban di kotak review ;).**

 **Pertanyaan kalian mengenai readers aka Kakak Boboiboy yang akan mendapatkan kuase, terjawab sudah di chapter ini. Hohoho.**

 **Serangan gabungan Probe dan Boboibot cuma karangan Author, loh. Hehehe.**

 **Chapter 10 akan menjadi** ** _ending_** **ff ini. Tunggu saja lah yaw~**

 **Untuk Silent Reader yang setia ngikutin ff ini tapi gak pernah review juga, huft Author capek harus bilang apa lagi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Assalamualaikum. Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan. Cieeee, bentar lagi Idul Fitri nih. Author mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata lewat ff ini maupun lewat PM.**

 **Author ucapkan SELAMAT kepada Guest, Neo and Onodera-chan, Vivi Ritsu, dan Aozora Yuki yang sudah menebak kata kunci di Chap 9. Sesuai judulnya,** ** _we are siblings, aren't we?_** **, jawaban kata kuncinya ialah** ** _kita kan bersaudara?_** **. Hey, Guest, siapa namamuuu? Author mau ucapkan selamat kepadamuuuu-_-.**

 **Di Chap 9 kan sudah jelas, Kakak Boboiboy tidak mendapatkan kekuatan apapun dan tidak mendapat pasangan :). Silahkan baca ulang hehehe. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan Fang yang orangtuanya masih misterius. Tak nyangka para readers baca ff ini sampai feelnya ngena :'D.**

 ** _Finally! This is the last part! Hope you enjoy this 6k+ words :'D!_**

Before:

 _"_ _KYAAAAA! ADA CICAK!"_

 _"_ _AAAA GELI LAAAAH!"_

 _"_ _MANA?! MANA?!"_

 _"_ _TUKARKAN JADI MAKANAN, GOPAL!"_

 _"_ _HEI! TAK BAIK BERBUAT MACAM TU KEPADA BINATANG!"_

 _"_ _MENGAPA ADA CICAK DI MOBIL KEBENARAN PAPA ZOLA NI?"_

 _Kamu hanya mendesah nafas pasrah. Ya, memang malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangaaaat panjang._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sayang Kak (Your Name/Reader)!-Boboiboy

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 malam... Di Kedai Tok Aba...

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang berebutan keluar dari mobil. Kamu hanya mendesah kesal seraya mematikan mesin mobil.

"Ufh, aku tak nak naik mobil macem tu lagi,"ucap Fang seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau ni. Aku nak naik lagi. Seronoknyeee,"jawab Gopal riang.

"Haiya! Mana ada seronok! Susah yang ada!"ujar Ying nyaris teriak.

"Hmm, sampai ada cicak kat mobil ni,"timpal Yaya.

Sementara budak-budak ini mengeluh tentang mobil Papa Zola, Tok Aba dan warga lain segera melihat ke arah kalian dengan perasaan yang tak terbendung lagi. Orangtua masing-masing segera berlari menghampiri anak-anaknya lalu memeluknya.

"GOPAL!"

"YAYA!"

"BOBOIBOY!"

Tidak dengan Ying. Ia menghampiri neneknya lalu memeluk beliau erat.

"APPA!"

"MAK!"

"TOK ABA!"

Kamu hanya tersenyum melihat mereka satu persatu. Mendadak kamu juga kangen dengan orangtuamu di KL.

"Haiyoyoooo! Macam mana kalian bisa terluka parah nih?!"omel Uncle Kumar.

"Hehhe,"

"Kenapa kalian pergi tak memberi tahu kitorang? Kita juga yang susah!"tambah Cik Yah.

"Maaf, Mak! Yaya janji tidak mengulanginya lagi,"

"Boboiboy! Atok tak suke kalau kau macem ni lagi!"ujar Tok Aba seraya mengancamnya dengan jeweran.

"Hehehe, maaf, Tok,"

Lalu beberapa polisi menghampirimu.

"Saya rasa, masalah sudah selesai?"ucap Pak Polisi kepadamu.

"Iya, Pak. Semua sudah baik-baik sekarang,"ujarmu seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Oke, terima kasih, (YN)!"

Lalu kelompok polisi itu meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kamu menengok ke arah Fang. Di saat temannya yang lain sibuk dinasehati dan diomeli orangtuanya masing-masing, ia malah menatap lurus ke arah teman-temannya. Kamu pun berjalan menghampiri Fang.

"Ada apa, Fang?"

Fang hanya menatapmu sebentar lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kamu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, lalu kamu berkata...

"Yang penting Ochobot selamat,"ujar Fang duluan sebelum kamu berbicara.

Kamu pun menepuk pundak Fang seraya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba...

"HAH? APESAL NI? KENAPA MURID-MURID KEBENARAN MACEM NI?!"teriak Papa Zola seraya menggoncangkan tubuh Fang.

"AHK! Sakitlah, Cikgu!"teriak Fang sambil meringis kesakitan.

Papa Zola menghentikan perlakuannya.

"Hehe, piss wo,"

Krik... Krik...

Krik... Krik...

"Haiya, apalah cikgu ni?"timpal Ying sebal karena Papa Zola yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah Papa Zola seharusnya tidur di rumah?"ucapmu keheranan.

"Kebenaran... tak pernah tidur sendiriaaaaaan!"ujar Papa Zola.

Krik... Krik...

Krik... Krik...

"Sudahlah tu! Mengaku je kau tak ikut berjaga-jaga kat sini,"ujar Tok Aba.

"Hehehe! Apalah Tok Aba ni! Sebenarnya Cikgu tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan murid-murid Cikgu ni. Maka dari itu, Cikgu buru-buru ke sini. Syukurlah kalian selamat. Nah, Fang, ayo ke rumah kebenaran. Lukamu akan diobati oleh Mama Zila,"ujar Papa Zola.

"Hah? Fang mau ke rumah Papa Zola? Aku juga naaak!"ujar Gopal seraya melompat ke arah Papa Zola.

"Apesal kau ni! Semestinya kau pulang dengan Appa kau lah!"sanggah Papa Zola.

"Uhuhuhuhu, ayolah Papa Zola. Bolehlah bolehlaaaaah,"ucap Gopal memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Lebih baik korang semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Nah, Papa Zola, terima kasih atas mobilnya,"ujarmu seraya menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Papa Zola.

"Sama-sama. Nah, ayo Fang kita pergi ke rumah kebenaran!"ujar Papa Zola seraya berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Apa? Naik mobil itu lagi? TIDAAAAK!"jerit Fang.

"Aaaaah, nak ikuuttt!"teriak Gopal.

Semua warga Pulau Rintis hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Papa Zola, Fang, dan Gopal.

Kamu tertawa melihat mereka bertiga. Tertawa puas sekaligus lega bisa melihat anak-anak _superhero_ ini kembali kepada orangtuanya masing-masing. Yah, walaupun Fang harus ikut Papa Zola.

"Hehehehe! Terbaik!"

* * *

Langit memancarkan warna jingganya yang begitu indah. Suhu hangat mengelilingimu. Angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajahmu. Beban yang ada di hati dan pikiranmu mendadak tidak ada. Kamu menutup mata untuk menikmati ini semua.

"Kak (YN)! Ayolah cerita!"

Seketika kenikmatanmu berhenti karena Ying mengagetkanmu. Kamu pun menoleh ke arah wajah-wajah penasaran yang ada di depanmu.

Ya, sekarang kamu sedang berkumpul dengan budak-budak _superhero_ nan menggemaskan di gazebo sebelah kedai Tok Aba di sore hari ini. Enam cangkir _Hot Chocolate spesial Tok Aba_ panas terpajang manis di meja, seakan-akan menunggu ceritamu juga.

"Cerita apa, huh?"balasmu polos.

"Ceritakan kenape Kak (YN) buat koko. Eh, apa namanya? Uum, koko..."ujar Yaya mendadak lupa dengan nama formula itu. Matanya terus bergerak untuk mengingat-ingat nama formula itu.

"Formula Koko lah,"ujar Fang seraya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Nah, tu! Ceritakan bagaimana awal Kak (YN) membuat Formula Koko untuk Adu Du. Dan apa maksudnya Kak (YN) buat formula tu,"ujar Yaya.

"Ha ah! Aku pun tak tau kalau Kak (YN) diam-diam buat formula tu,"timpal Boboiboy.

"Baiklah, semasa kalian sibuk berperang dengan Adu Du sepulang sekolah tu, ide membuat Formula Koko langsung muncul di kepalaku. Lalu aku membuatnya keesokan harinya,"

"Apa alasan Kak (YN) membuat formula tu?"timpal Gopal.

"Hmm, Kakak gak tahan saja dengan kelakuan Adu Du yang mengganggu. Aku sedang jaga kedai, Adu Du tiba-tiba menyerang. Lalu kalian harus menyerang Adu Du. Padahal kalian capek kan habis pulang dari sekolah?"

Kelima anak ini hanya mengangguk manis.

"Lalu, dimana Kak (YN) buat formula tu?"ujar Gopal penasaran.

"Di laboratorium sekolah kalian. Dengan..."

"HAH? LABORATORIUM SEKOLAH?"teriak Gopal seraya menggebrak meja.

"Haiya, Gopal! Lu jangan seenaknya potong cerita!"omel Ying.

"Ahh... umm... patutlah Kak (YN) kabur ketika kita membersihkan kedai Tok Aba yang diserang pada hari tu,"simpul Gopal yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ying.

"Enak saja. Aku bukan kabur. Aku sudah izin dengan Tok Aba!"sewotmu.

"Hah? Maknanye, Tok Aba sudah tau Kak (YN) buat Formula Koko?"ujar Boboiboy sedikit _shock_.

Kamu pun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Iyaps. Aku hanya memberitahu hal ini kepada Tok Aba dan Ochobot,"balasmu santai.

"Tapi, kalau Kak (YN) membuatnya di sekolah kita, maknanye, Papa Zola tahu juga?"selidik Fang ke arahmu.

"Hmm, awalnya Kakak berbohong kepada Papa Zola tentang alasan peminjaman laboratorium. Tapi, ketika Kakak kesulitan mencari bahan terakhir, Papa Zola dan Uncle Ah Beng datang membantu. Saat itu juga Papa Zola tahu alasan selama ini aku meminjam lab,"

"Hmm... patutlah hari-hari kemarin tidak ada praktek di laboratorium,"ujar Yaya.

Kamu pun mengerutkan kening. Kamu ingat ketika Papa Zola bilang kamu harus menyingkir jika murid sekolah ingin menggunakan lab.

"Masa sih, Ya? Disengajain atau gimana?"ujarmu kebingungan.

"Ah, aku tau. Papa Zola pernah bilang bahwa lab. saat itu sedang ada proyek sesuatu. Makanya tidak bisa dipakai,"ucap Boboiboy.

"Kemungkinan Papa Zola bilang itu juga ke guru yang lain,"sambung Yaya.

"Tak ku sangka Papa Zola begitu baik,"ujarmu.

"Kak (YN) cerdas sangat, ma. Kak (YN) pandai berakting dan membuat formula tu,"puji Ying kepadamu.

"Hehehe, makasih Ying. Biasa saja kok,"balasmu sambil tersenyum.

"Kak (YN) sampai di rumah sebelum Boboiboy pulang sekolah. Berarti sebelumnya Kak (YN) membuat Formula Koko di sekolah?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Iya, Boboiboy,"balasmu lalu meminum _Hot Chocolate_.

"Umm, kata Gopal tadi, setelah kedai Tok Aba diserang, kalian membersihkan kedai Tok Aba bersama-sama. Lalu Kak (YN) meminta izin untuk pergi. Pada sore itu hujan, Kak (YN) pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Itu artinya, Kak (YN) pulang hujan-hujanan sehabis membuat Formula Koko di sekolah?"ujar Boboiboy seraya memainkan jari tangannya.

Kamu pun menghentikan aktivitasmu meminum _Hot Chocolate_. Kamu menurunkan cangkir dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu kamu mendekatkan wajahmu tepat di depan wajah Boboiboy.

"Iya, adik manis,"balasmu lalu menjauhkan wajahmu dari wajah Boboiboy. Kemudian meminum kembali _Hot Chocolate_ yang hampir habis.

Seketika Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya. Gopal hanya mengerutkan kening melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa nih?"ucap Gopal seraya melihat kamu dan Boboiboy secara bergantian.

"Aku mau minta maaf karena memarahi Kak (YN) pada hari tu,"ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Haiya! Jadi kalian bertengkar lagi di rumah?"ujar Ying.

"Lah, saye kira sudah reda bertengkarnya,"tambah Yaya.

"Ha ah! Hayoloooh, Boboiboy. Masa Kak (YN) yang capek-capek buat Formula Koko kau marahi?"goda Gopal seraya menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Patutlah Boboiboy menangis kejer waktu di Markas Kotak. Pasti karena rasa bersalah kan? Dasar lemah,"ejek Fang sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Seketika mata Boboiboy mengarah tajam ke arah Fang.

"Apa kau cakap?!"ketus Boboiboy.

 _Hot Chocolate_ yang kamu minum sudah habis. Kamu meletakkan cangkir kosong itu ke meja. Lalu kamu tertawa pelan.

" _Heh? Bukan urusanku? Ini menjadi urusanku jika terkait dengan Tok Aba_ ,"ucapmu mengejek seraya meniru suara Boboiboy pada waktu itu. ( **A/N: Baca kembali Chapter 8** )

Sontak Yaya dan Ying tertawa.

"Kak (YN)!"ucap Boboiboy seraya melotot ke arahmu. Wajahnya lalu memerah.

"Hahaha. Lagi Kak (YN)! Lagi!"ujar Gopal.

Kamu hanya tersenyum seraya memamerkan gigimu.

"Kalian tahu tak, alasan pembuatan Formula Koko itu karena aku benar-benar peduli terhadap Ochobot. Eh, Boboiboy malah bilang _Oh, aku tahu. Kak (YN) memang benar-benar tak peduli dan ingin segera angkat kaki dari masalah ini, huh?_ "ucapmu lagi sambil meniru suara Boboiboy yang dingin pada saat itu.

"Uuuh, takutnyeeee,"goda Gopal seraya tertawa.

"Haha! Sampai segitunya pun,"gelak Ying.

"Kak (YN), hentikaaaaaan!"ujar Boboiboy tak tahan lalu bersiap-siap menutup mulutmu dengan tangannya.

Tapi dengan sigap, Gopal menahan tangannya dan mengunci tubuh Boboiboy.

"Bagus, Gopal. Teruskan kata-kata Boboiboy pada waktu itu, Kak (YN)!"ujar Fang seraya nyengir.

"Hahahaha! _Apakah urusanmu lebih penting daripada Ochobot, hah?_. Padahal iya sih urusanku membuat Formula Koko lebih penting dan itu menyangkut nyawa Ochobot. Wajahnya saat itu menggemaskan,"godamu ke arah Boboiboy.

"Kak (YN)!"teriak Boboiboy.

"Lalu Boboiboy mengatakan _Kak (YN) jahat!_ "ucapmu sambil meniru mimik cemberut Boboiboy pada waktu itu.

"Alaaah, sampai dikatain jahat. Dasar Boboiboy nih,"omel Yaya lalu ia tertawa.

"Uuuuh, seramnyeee. Lebih jahat ke daripada Adu Du?"goda Fang seraya tertawa puas.

"Tidak! Kak (YN) tidak jahat. Ampuuun, Kak!"ujar Boboiboy seraya meronta-ronta di kuncian Gopal.

"Habislah kau, Boboiboy,"ejek Gopal.

"Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ketika Boboiboy mengatakan _Ochobot sedang diculik. Mungkin sudah tersiksa di Markas Kotak. Kak (YN) malah keluyuran ga jelas di luar sana!_. Aduuuh, aku gak keluyuran, Boboiboy. Aku sedang berjuang di sekolah kamu untuk membuat Formula Koko,"ujarmu sarkatik lalu mencubit pipi Boboiboy.

"Hahahahaha!"tawa Yaya, Gopal, Ying, dan Fang yang begitu keras.

"Ugh! Iya iya. Maaf deh,"ujar Boboiboy seraya mengelus pipinya.

"Kak (YN) kuat sekali menghadapi Boboiboy ini. Kalau aku jadi Kak (YN), mungkin Boboiboy sudah aku kurung dalam kukun bayangku,"ujar Fang sambil tertawa.

Boboiboy hanya mendesah pasrah. Kamu pun tertawa melihat tingkah adikmu itu.

"Eh, bagaimana kondisi kalian? Sudah membaik?"tanyamu.

"Hmm, lumayan lah. Dengan kondisi aku macam ni, aku tak bisa membuat biskuit untuk sementara,"ujar Yaya murung seraya menujuk wajahnya yang terlihat bekas goresan.

Lalu kamu, Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, dan Ying langsung tersenyum lebar.

Selamat deh dari biskuit Yaya.

"Hmm, aku pun tak bisa makan banyak-banyak dulu. Nanti sakit,"ujar Gopal seraya menunjukkan luka yang sudah lumayan membaik di sudut bibirnya.

"Hah bagus tuh. Sehat sikit,"ujar Yaya. Gopal hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku juga sudah lumayan. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku tidak boleh menggunakan kuase bayangku. Disuruh Ochobot,"timpal Fang seraya menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut perban.

"Aku juga disuruh Ochobot untuk tidak sering berlari. Nanti pusing ma,"ujar Ying seraya menunjukkan pelipisnya yang ditutupi kapas ditimpa plester.

"Nah, syukurlah. Untuk kau Boboiboy, jangan memaksakan diri berbuat sesuatu. Kau juga masih luka-luka,"ujarmu lalu menujuk dagu Boboiboy yang lebam dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang luka.

"Oke, Kak (YN)!"balas Boboiboy sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Hei, sudah mulai maghrib nih. Lebih baik korang pulang. Besok kan sekolah,"ujar Ochobot yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kalian.

"Aik? Bile mase Ochobot muncul?"ujar Boboiboy seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, kebiasaan,"cibir Yaya kepada Ochobot.

Ochobot pun hanya cengengesan.

"Kenapa besok tidak libur je? Papa Zola kan sudah tahu kita lagi sakit,"keluh Gopal.

"Hah, banyak mimpi saja lah kau, Gopal,"timpal Ying.

"Okelah, kita pulang dulu. Bye, Ochobot, Kak (YN), Boboiboy!"ucap Fang seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah kalian bertiga.

Lalu Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal ikut melambaikan tangan ke arah kalian. Mereka berempat pun pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Nah, jom kita bantu Tok Aba bereskan kedai, Kak (YN)!"ajak Boboiboy.

"Jom,"

* * *

Malam hari...

Saat ini kamu tengah santai di ruang tengah. Kamu menonton TV bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang duduk di sampingmu.

GEDEBUK!

Kamu dan Tok Aba tertawa ketika melihat salah satu artis melontarkan gurauannya di TV.

GUBRAK!

"Adoyai, suara ape tu?"ujar Ochobot _sweatdrop_.

Kamu tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ochobot. Kamu terus menatap layar televisi.

WUSHHH!

Kamu mengernyit ketika mendengar suara angin ribut yang berasal dari...

"Aish, Boboiboy ngapain lagi ribut di kamarnya?"keluh Tok Aba sambil berusaha fokus terhadap TV di depannya.

Kamu menarik nafas. Ternyata ulah Boboiboy yang berisik di kamarnya.

"Tok, aku ke kamar Boboiboy dulu,"ujarmu setelah merasa ada yang tidak beres di lantai dua tersebut.

Tok Aba hanya mengangguk sambil terus menatap televisi di depannya.

Kamu segera menaiki tangga.

Sesampai kamu di depan kamar Boboiboy, kamu meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan tiga anak yang sedang bergulat di depanmu.

"Cara kau salah lah!"

"Heh mana ade? Cara kau benar tak?"

"Entahlah. Tapi cara kau memusingkan!"

"APE KAU CAKAP?!"

Rupanya Boboiboy berpecah tiga. Terlihat tangan kiri Halilintar mencengkeram jaket Taufan dan tangan kanannya menjepit tubuh Gempa.

"Hey, Boboiboy! Sudah!"ujarmu lalu memisahkan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

"Apesal korang ribut malam-malam ni?"

"Umm, anu, kita ada pr matematik. Soalnya susah sangat,"ujar Gempa seraya menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Laaah, lalu kenapa berpecah jadi tiga?"ucampu sambil menahan tawa.

"Susah lah, Kak. Kita perlu berunding dulu. Cara Halilintar menyelesaikan masalah itu salah,"cetus Taufan.

"Masih untung aku kasih penyelesaiannya!"gertak Halilintar.

"Kalian tahu tak, suara kalian itu menganggu waktu santai Kakak dan Tok Aba yang sedang menonton tv!"ujarmu lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajar Boboiboy.

"Lebih baik aku tengok tv!"ujar Halilintar lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah! Jangan! Kita belum menyelesaikan pr ni. Besok mesti Papa Zola marah kalau pr tu tak selesai!"ujar Gempa seraya menarik hoodie jaket Halilintar.

"AHK! Lepaskan aku!"ronta Halilintar.

"Hahahaha, teruskan Gempa!"sorak Taufan sambil melompat-lompat.

"Ishh! Sudahlah sudah! Lebih baik korang bercantum semule. Biar Kakak yang bantu menyelesaikan pr ni!"ucapmu lalu melerai mereka lagi.

"Yasudah!"ujar Halilintar seraya mendengus kasar.

"Boboiboy cantum semule!"

Lalu terlihat Boboiboy seorang di depan matamu.

"Nah, soal mana yang susah?"

Boboiboy duduk di kursinya. Lalu menunjuk soal yang ada di buku pr nya. Kamu pun segera membaca soal itu. Terlihat gambar bangun datar trapesium dengan angka di sudut masing-masing. Ada salah satu sudut yang tidak diketahui angkanya. Persoalannya ialah, berapa angka di sudut itu. Kamu pun mengerutkan kening lalu menatap Boboiboy.

"Soal beginian kamu masih bingung?"tanyamu.

"Hehehehe,"balas Boboiboy seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Kamu pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengajarimu mulai dari dasarnya,"ucapmu lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan pensil.

Kamu pun mulai berceloteh tentang bangun datar beserta sudutnya. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasanmu. Sesekali bocah itu menunjukkan rumus yang tidak ia mengerti. Kamu pun menjelaskannya seraya menulis.

"(YN)! Ayah telefon kau. Turun ke sini sebentar!"teriak Tok Aba dari lantai satu.

Hah? Ayah?

"Aku sudah mengerti, Kak (YN)! Aku akan mengerjakan prku sekarang. Kakak ke bawah saja,"ujar Boboiboy.

"Oke, _good luck_!"ujarmu seraya mengacak kepalanya yang tertutup topi dinosaurusnya.

Kamu keluar dari kamar Boboiboy lalu menuruni tangga. Terlihat Tok Aba yang memegang telefon.

Tok Aba memberikan telefon kepadamu. Lalu kamu menempelkan gagang telefon itu di telingamu.

"Halo, Assalamualaikum, Ayah!"

" _Waalaikumsalam, (YN)! Bagaimana kabarmu dan Boboiboy?_ "ucap suara berat di seberang sana.

"Hmm, baik kok, Yah. Tumben Ayah menelefon malam gini. Ada apa?"

" _Ayah cuma ngasih tau aja. Lusa kan kamu akan pulang. Ayah dan Mak akan menjemputmu di stasiun KL. Yah, walaupun cuma sebentar aja, habis itu balik lagi ke kantor. Bagaimana?_ "

Glek! Kamu lupa bahwa lusa kamu akan kembali ke Kuala Lumpur. Untung saja Ayahmu menelefonmu. Mengingat juga bahwa sekolahmu hanya memberikan libur sementara.

"Ah, iya jemput aja gapapa kok, Yah,"balasmu dengan suara rada pelan.

" _Loh, kok ga semangat gitu? Gamau pulang ke rumah yaa?_ "goda Ayahmu.

"Ah, m-mau kok. (YN) juga sudah kangen dengan rumah. (YN) lupa kalau lusa harus pulang. Untung Ayah ngingetin,"ucampu seraya nyengir.

" _Ya ampun! Sampai lupa segala. Emang saking betahnya yaaa di rumah Tok Aba?_ "

"Betah banget. Makanya kita sempetin dong liburan ke sini. Biar bisa ngumpul lagi kayak duluuuuu,"ucapmu seraya menahan tangis.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sedih rasanya kalian tidak berkumpul. Boboiboy selalu merengek ingin tinggal di rumah Tok Aba. Makanya di rumah hanya kamu dan orangtuamu saja. Terkadang kamu sendirian di rumah karena orangtuamu sibuk di kantornya. Dua tahun yang lalu, kalian selalu berkumpul berempat.

" _Hahahaha, oke deh. Ayah juga kangen sama anak laki-laki Ayah yang satu itu. Bulan Ramadhan dan akhir tahun nanti, Ayah dan Mak akan ambil izin cuti. Kita akan menginap di rumah Tok Aba_ ,"ucap Ayahmu dengan suara ceria.

"Hah? Benarkah? Aaaaa, makasih Yaaaah,"teriakmu girang sambil lompat-lompat kecil.

" _Hahaha, apapun itu untuk kedua anak Ayah. Baiklah, Ayah akan menutup telefon. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diurus. Sampaikan salam Ayah kepada Boboiboy. Jangan lupa persiapkan kepulanganmu nanti. Assalamualaikum_ ,"

"Oke, Yah. Waalaikumsalam,"

Kamu menutup telefon. Lalu menengok ke arah Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang memandangmu dengan raut bingung.

"Nah, sana _packing_ dulu. Biar besoknya tinggal santai,"perintah Tok Aba.

"Oke, Tok,"ucapmu tersenyum.

"Aik? Kak (YN) mau kemana?"ujar Ochobot.

Kamu pun hanya melempar senyum misterius ke arah Ochobot lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarmu.

* * *

Kamu menatap tas besar yang sudah terisi penuh dengan bajumu dan yang lainnya. Lemari besar di sudut kamarmu sudah kosong. Ada jaket berwarma (warna kesukaan reader masing-masing) tergantung di kenop pintu lemari. Dibawahnya ada sepatu dan kaos kaki warna (warna kesukaan reader masing-masing). Kamu akan memakai jaket dan sepatumu itu lusa nanti.

KREK!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Boboiboy dengan wajah kusutnya. Jam tangan kuase setia berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memegang buku pr matematik. Pensil mekanik terselip di belakang daun telinganya. Bocah itu berjalan pelahan menujumu.

"Ada apa, Boboiboy?"

Bocah bertopi jingga itu terus diam sampai ia berada tepat di depanmu.

Secara tiba-tiba, Boboiboy menjatuhkan buku prnya dan langsung memelukmu erat.

Kamu hanya heran menatap kelakuan Boboiboy. Kamu pun membalas pelukannya.

"Kak, jangan pergi,"

Ah, ya ampun. Ternyata Boboiboy tidak mau kamu pulang ke KL.

"Kakak di sini aja. Temani Boboiboy,"

Anak itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukanmu.

"Kakak harus pulang, Boboiboy,"ucapmu seraya mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan! Maafkan Boboiboy, Kak (YN)! Boboiboy tidak bermaksud menyuruh Kakak pulang ke KL,"ucap Boboiboy setengah teriak.

Otakmu lalu memutar kejadian kemarin. Dimana Boboiboy marah kepadamu dan menyuruhmu pulang.

 _Lebih baik Kak (YN) pulang saja ke Kuala Lumpur! Pergi dari sini!_

"Oh, yang kata itu..."

"Maafkan, Boboiboy, Kak. Hiks... B-Boboiboy t-tidak bermaksud menyuruh K-Kak (YN) pergi. Hiks... hiks..."

Tubuh Boboiboy mendadak bergetar. Kamu merasakan ada bagian bajumu basah. Kamu pun mempererat pelukanmu.

"Sssst! Engga kok. Ini bukan salah Boboiboy. Sudah yaaa,"ucapmu sambil terus mengelus kepala adikmu.

"Huhuhu... Hiks... Hiks,"

Akhirnya kamu membiarkan anak ini menangis sepuasnya di pelukanmu. Kamu pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak ikut menangis. Aneh rasanya. Hubungan kalian sangat erat. Tidak rela jika salah satu dari kalian pergi.

Kamu pun melepaskan pelukan kalian, lalu kamu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhmu dengan tinggi tubuh Boboiboy.

Kamu tersenyum ke arah anak itu. Perlahan, tanganmu membuka topi yang setia menempel di kepala Boboiboy.

"Anak manis, jangan sedih yaa,"

Boboiboy hanya menatapmu pilu. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kamu mengelus rambut Boboiboy dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari tanganmu. Kamu mengambil pensil mekanik yang terselip di belakang daun telinganya. Lalu meletakkannya di sembarang tempat.

"Kak (YN) baik-baik ya nanti di Kuala Lumpur. Sering telefon Boboiboy ya nanti,"ujar Boboiboy lirih.

Mendadak, air mata yang kamu tahan, lolos dari matamu. Turun dengan mulus membasahi pipimu. Lalu kamu kembali memeluk Boboiboy dengan erat. Kamu akan merindukan anak ini.

"Iya, Kakak janji,"

"Terbaik,"

"HUWAAA! KAK (YN) JANGAN PERGI!"

Tiba-tiba Ochobot menerobos masuk ke kamarmu sambil berteriak heboh.

"Kakak cuma mau pulang ke rumah. Bukan pergi ke planet Ata Ta Tiga, Ochobot,"candamu seraya nyengir.

"Jangan bercanda, Kak (YN)!"ujar Boboiboy seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kak (YN) di sini sajaaaa. Rumah akan sepi kalau tidak ada Kakak,"rengek Ochobot.

"Lah, kan ada Tok Aba dan Boboiboy. Sudah malam ini. Lebih baik korang tidur. Besok Boboiboy sekolah kan?"

"Iya, Kak. Yaudah, Boboiboy ke kamar dulu,"ujar Boboiboy lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar diikuti Ochobot.

"Oke, selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam,"

* * *

Siang ini begitu terik sekali. Jam menunjukkan angka dua. Seharusnya jam segini sudah adem dong? Apa malah tambah panas? Huft~

Kamu berada di kedai membantu Tok Aba membuat hidangan serba coklat untuk para pelanggan yang semakin ramai. Sesekali kamu juga mengantar pesanan ke meja pelanggan karena terkadang Ochobot juga kewalahan mengantar pesanan seorang diri. Kamu menikmati semua ini walaupun cuaca panas.

"Waah, ramainya kedai Atok!"

Kamu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Boboiboy sedang duduk di kursi bundar. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya dan ia masih mengenakan tas punggungnya. Kamu pun segera sigap membuat Ice Koko untuk Boboiboy.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kak (YN)!"ujar Boboiboy setelah menerima Ice Koko buatanmu.

"Okey,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak (YN) terlihat cocok memakai celemek kedai,"ucap Boboiboy setelah meminum Ice Koko.

"Huh, terserah kau je lah,"balasmu seraya memutarkan bola mata.

"Kak (YN), ikut Boboiboy yuk!"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy menarik tanganmu. Tapi kamu menahannya.

"Mau kemana? Jangan canda deh. Kedai Tok Aba sedang ramai!"

"Alaah, sebentar saja, Kak. Ayolaaaaah!"ujar Boboiboy yang tidak hentinya menarik tanganmu.

"T-tapi..."

"Tak apa lah, (YN). Kau ikuti saja kemauan Boboiboy. Atok dan Ochobot bisa menangani ini,"ujar Tok Aba sambil mengelap mug.

"Baik, Tok,"ujarmu pasrah lalu melepas celemek yang kamu kenakan.

"Yey, gitu dong. Assalamualaikum, Tok,"

"Waalaikumsalam,"

Boboiboy terus berlari menarik tanganmu. Mau tidak mau, kamu harus ikut berlari juga. Boboiboy terlihat semangat sekali dan sesekali senyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kenapa harus berlari sih? Ga pake gerakan kilat aja?

Kamu dan Boboiboy – yang tangannya tidak mau melepaskan tanganmu – terus berlari sampai tiba di depan rumah Tok Aba.

"Hah? Untuk apa kamu menarik aku hanya untuk ke rumah Tok Aba?!"protesmu kesal.

"Kita bukan ke sini, Kak!"jawab Boboiboy sambil terus berlari dan menarik tanganmu.

Kamu hanya mengernyit bingung. Kamu terus berlari lalu menuruni tangga.

"Kita mau kemana sih? Capek nih lari terus!"protesmu kepada Boboiboy.

"Alah, bentar lagi nyampe kok, Kak (YN)!"balas Boboiboy cuek seraya terus menarik tanganmu.

Kamu pun telah menuruni tangga. Sekarang kamu dan Boboiboy sedang berada di pinggir jalan raya. Terlihat banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang.

"Yasudah, tapi tidak perlu memegangi tangan Kakak terus!"

Boboiboy tidak menghiraukan protesmu. Ketika lampu berwarna merah, Boboiboy menarik tanganmu lalu berlari menyebrangi jalan raya. Setelah menyebrangi jalan, terlihat jalanan yang menurun. Kamu dan Boboiboy pun segera berlari ke jalanan yang menurun tersebut.

Kalian terus berlari sampai menemukan tangga lagi. Kalian menuruni tangga tersebut. Terlihat hutan karet di depan matamu. Kalian berlari menyusuri hutan itu. Pohon-pohon berdiri kokoh. Ada mangkok penampung getah karet di bagian tengah setiap batang pohon. Suasana di hutan ini begitu rindang dan sejuk.

"Pulau Rintis ada hutan?!"

"Itulah yang Kak (YN) tidak tahu,"ejek Boboiboy.

Kamu hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberut. Nafasmu mulai ngos-ngosan karena tubuhmu mulai capek melakukan aktivitas berlari ini. Ditambah dengan tanganmu yang ditarik terus oleh Boboiboy. Mungkin tanganmu sudah merah.

"Ayo Kak! Semangat! Sebentar lagi sampai,"

Kalian terus berlari menyusuri hutan yang rindang ini. Sampai terlihat cahaya terang di depan matamu.

"Kita mau kemana sih, Boboiboy? Kakak sudah capek nih!"protesmu seraya ngos-ngosan.

"Sudah sampai Kak! Ini dia!"

Kalian pun berhenti. Boboiboy melepaskan tanganmu. Kamu bungkuk seraya memegang kedua lututmu. Kamu terus-terus ngos-ngosan.

Kamu pun mendongakkan kepalamu. Matamu membulat kaget. Terlihat sebuah pantai di depanmu. Angin sejuk membelai wajahmu seolah menyapa kedatanganmu. Lalu kamu sadar, kakimu sudah menginjak pasir. Terdengar suara laut yang menyisir pasir. Kursi panjang berjejer rapi lengkap dengan meja di sampingnya.

"Pantai?"tanyamu ke arah Boboiboy.

Tiba-tiba, Gopal menghampiri kalian berdua. Gopal masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Boboiboy.

"Hey, Kak (YN)! Duduklah. Kak (YN) pasti capek,"ujar Gopal seraya menunjuk kursi panjang.

"Umm, okelah,"

Kamu pun duduk di kursi panjang. Lalu meluruskan kakimu yang sedikit pegal setelah berlari tadi. Kemudian Yaya menghampirimu sambil membawa gelas berisi jus (buah kesukaan reader masing-masing). Yaya masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia menyodorkan gelas yang ada di tangannya kepadamu.

"Nih, Kak, minum dulu,"ucap Yaya.

Kamu menerima gelas berisi jus (buah kesukaan reader masing-masing) itu dari tangan Yaya.

"Makasih, Ya,"balasmu lalu meminum jus tersebut.

Seketika rasa capekmu sedikit hilang. Bagaimana tidak? Kamu disuguhkan pemandangan pantai ini dan jus (buah kesukaan reader masing-masing).

"Nah, udah selesai minumnya, Kak? Ayo kita main,"ujar Ying yang tiba-tiba di hadapanmu.

Kamu tersentak sedikit melihat kelakuan Ying. Namun, Ying hanya melempar senyum ke arahmu. Ia juga mengenakan seragam tanpa beanie yang setia di kepalanya.

"Okelah,"

Kamu pun mengikuti arah Ying berjalan. Ternyata ia berjalan menghampiri laut pantai. Ying membiarkan setengah tinggi kakinya mengenai air laut. Ia menutup mata menikmati hembusan angin pantai dan deruan ombak yang terdengar. Kamu pun terkekeh geli. Kamu segera menggulung celana panjangmu dan melepas sendal lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Lalu kamu membiarkan setengah tinggi kakimu di sentuh air laut. Angin menghembus lembut wajahmu. Deruan ombak lembut terdengar di telingamu. Kamu menutup mata menikmati ini.

"Kak (YN)! Lihat ke arah sana!"ujar Boboiboy mengguncang-guncang lenganmu.

Kamu pun membuka mata. Lalu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh tangan Boboiboy. Terlihat Fang yang sedang memegang kamera SLR.

"Ayo, Kak! Foto bersamaku!"ujar Boboiboy.

Kamu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adikmu yang satu ini. Kamu tersenyum ke arah kamera seraya mengacungkan dua jari membentuk tanda _peace_. Boboiboy melakukan hal yang sama denganmu.

JEPRET!

"Hey, aku juga mau ikutan,"teriak Ying lalu berlari ke arah kalian berdua.

"Wuah, foto-foto ya? Aku nak!"ujar Yaya lalu berdiri si sebelahmu.

"Dey, aku nak foto dekat Boboiboy juga!"teriak Gopal heboh.

Kamu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka semua. Kalian pun bersiap dengan pose masing-masing. Fang hanya diam dan menatap kalian tajam.

"Hey, cepatlah foto kita semua, Fang!"perintah Boboiboy.

"Huh, tak sudi!"balas Fang lalu membuang muka.

"EEEHHH?!"

"Haiya, apa-apaan ni, Fang!"celoteh Ying.

"Bilang saja nak ikutan,"ejek Gopal.

Sebelum Fang melontarkan kemarahannya, tiba-tiba Papa Zola datang lalu merampas kamera SLR yang ada di tangan Fang.

"Papa Zola?!"ujarmu kaget karena Papa Zola ada di sini.

"Nah, sana kau gabung dengan mereka, Fang. Biar kebenaran memotret kalian,"ujar Papa Zola.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu menghampiri kalian. Kamu pun tersenyum ke arah kamera seraya memegang kedua pundak Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengancungkan jempolnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Gopal mengacungkan dua jarinya dan tersenyum lebar. Yaya dan Ying saling merangkul seraya tertawa pelan. Fang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya tersenyum miring.

JEPRET!

"Yey! Terima kasih, Cikgu!"seru Yaya. Papa Zola hanya tersenyum seraya mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Kamu mengedarkan pandanganmu ke seluruh pantai ini. Kamu hanya tersentak kaget melihat orang-orang di Pantai ini. Ada Uncle Ah Beng, Uncle Kumar, Mak Cik Kevin, dan beberapa para warga pulau rintis yang kamu kenal. Bahkan terlihat Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang baru sampai ke pantai menggunakan motor Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba dan Ochobot ada di sini?!"serumu.

"Iya, Kak (YN) suka tak, kita semua ada di sini?"ujar Yaya.

Kamu hanya mengerjapkan mata seraya menggeleng pelan. Lalu kamu menengok ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang tersenyum.

"Suka. Tapi... Ah, apa maksud semua ini, Boboiboy?"tanyamu.

"Uhm, ini semua sebagai tanda permintamaafan Boboiboy,"balas Boboiboy seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Permintamaafan?"ujarmu seraya mengangkat salah satu alismu.

"Kita di sini akan menghibur Kak (YN). Kak (YN) besok pulang kan?"ujar Ying seraya murung.

"Eh, kalian sudah tahu?"

"Kak (YN) tak usahlah pulang! Di sini saja,"rengek Gopal.

"Lah, Kakak kan musti sekolah juga, Gopal,"

"Tak payah lah. Sekolah kat sini je,"

"Kau pikir mudah ke mengurus kepindahan sekolah?"cibirmu.

"Kita akan menikmati sunset sebentar lagi, Kak (YN)!"ucap Yaya.

"Hahaha, okelah,"balasmu seraya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba...

SPLASH!

Fang menyipratkan air laut ke arah kalian semua.

"Sudah selesai berbincangnya?"ujar Fang seraya nyengir.

"FANG!"

Lalu kalian pun membalas menyipratkan air laut ke arah Fang. Fang hanya mendengus kesal seraya berusaha terus menyipratkan air. Lalu kalian pun bermain kejar-kejaran seraya tertawa riang.

Kalian terus tertawa riang sampai matahari menampakkan warna jingga tua dan hampir tenggelam.

"Woah! Sunset!"jerit Yaya.

Sontak kalian semua pun menoleh ke arah matahari yang akan tenggelam. Kamu tersenyum melihat matahari itu. Ochobot menghampiri kalian untuk memberikan Ice Koko.

"Minum dulu, kalian pasti haus,"ucap Ochobot.

"Terima Kasih, Ochobot! Terbaik!"

Kamu pun berjalan menuju kursi panjang lalu duduk. Kamu tersenyum bahagia melihat aktivitas para warga pulau rintis. Ada yang mengobrol, menikmati kue coklat buatan Tok Aba, dan Fang yang terus sibuk memotret orang-orang.

"KAK (YN)!"

Kamu yang sedang meminum ice koko, mendadak berhenti minum. Kamu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat bocah bertopi miring tersenyum lebar terhadapmu.

"Taufan?!"

"Hehehe, makasih udah manggil namaku langsung. Biasanya orang-orang memanggilku Boboiboy. Padahal kita udah pecah tiga,"ucap Boboiboy Taufan seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haha, kaliankan memang Boboiboy,"

"Hai, Kak (YN)!"

Kamu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat bocah bertopi terbalik tersenyum seraya memegang pundakmu.

"Gempa?!"ucapmu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kak (YN), lihat ke arah sana,"ujar Boboiboy Gempa seraya menunjuk ke sesuatu arah.

Kamu pun mengikuti arah yang Gempa tunjukkan. Terlihat Fang yang bersedia memotret kalian dengan kamera SLR-nya.

"Halilintar, cepatlah ke sini!"perintah Gempa.

Halilintar yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tok Aba sambil minum Ice Koko, segera menghampiri kalian bertiga. Tampangnya sangat datar.

"Apa?"

"Masih aja jutek?"godamu lalu menarik tangan Halilintar dan meletakkan bocah itu di samping kananmu.

"Hei!"

"Lihat ke kamera semua!"ucap Gempa.

Kamu pun segera menoleh ke arah kamera. Kamu tertawa ringan seraya mengacungkan jempol. Taufan yang duduk di samping kirimu, melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gempa yang berada di belakangmu mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya membentuk _peace_ , sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pundakmu. Halilintar hanya tersenyum datar ke arah kamera.

JEPRET!

"Terima kasih, Fang!"ucapmu. Fang hanya tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Yaya dan Ying yang sedari tadi mengomel untuk minta dipotret.

"Maksud kalian apa nih pecah tiga?"ucapmu seraya terus tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kitorang nak tengok Kak (YN) masing-masing. Haahaha!"balas Taufan sambil tertawa.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kita mengerjakan pr semalam, Kak (YN)!"ucap Gempa malu-malu.

"Huh, aku tidak meminta bantuan kepada Kak (YN)!"sewot Halilintar.

Kamu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Halilintar. Lalu mereka bersatu kembali membentuk Boboiboy normal. Hmm, foto sama Halilintar, sudah. Sama Taufan, sudah. Sama Gempa, sudah. Sama...

"Boboiboy, boleh tak kau bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Api sementara?"pintamu.

"EH?"

Boboiboy hanya tersentak kaget mendengar permintaanmu. Tiba-tiba, Gopal menghampiri kalian berdua.

"Dey, Kak (YN)! Kau nak cari mati dengan bertemu Boboiboy Api?"ucap Gopal sarkatik.

"Tak,"balasmu datar.

Kemudian Yaya, Ying, dan Fang menghampiri kalian. Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara obrolan-obrolan para warga Pulau Rintis dan ombak laut yang menyisir pasir.

"Hmm, bolehlah, Boboiboy? _Please_ ,"ujarmu memelas seraya menempelkan kedua telapak tangan.

Boboiboy hanya mengernyit.

"Sudahlah, takpe. Besok kan Kak (YN) pulang. Sekali ini saja dia meminta foto dengan Boboiboy Api,"ucap Yaya.

"Yalo. Kita akan berjaga-jaga di sini,"ucap Ying diikuti anggukan Fang dan Yaya.

"Dey, aku tak nak lah. Nanti aku kena serangan Boboiboy Api lagi,"sergah Gopal.

Mendengar perkataan Gopal, Boboiboy hanya menunduk. Ying meluncurkan tatapan tajam ke arah Gopal. Begitu juga dengan kamu.

Gopal hanya cengengesan menerima pandangan tajam darimu dan Ying.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat. Nanti keburu gelap,"ucap Fang lalu ia bersiap-siap dengan kameranya.

Sontak kalian semua – minus Fang – melihat ke arah matahari yang setengah tenggelam dan langit yang mulai gelap.

"Baiklah,"balas Boboiboy.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal segera sedikit menjauh dari kamu dan Boboiboy. Mereka bersiap-siap dengan serangan masing-masing seraya terus mengawasi Boboiboy Api.

"Boboiboy Api!"

Tubuh Boboiboy dikelilingi api. Lalu setelah api menghilang, terlihat bocah mengenakan jaket merah dan topi yang sedikit terangkat tersenyum lebar ke arahmu.

"Woah, Kak (YN)!"

Sontak Boboiboy Api menghampirimu dan duduk di sampingmu.

"Fang, ayo foto aku dan Kak (YN)!"jerit Api layaknya anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan boneka.

Fang hanya menatap datar ke arah Api. Api lalu memeluk kedua pundakmu dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipimu sambil memasang pose senyum lebar. Kamu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Api. Kamu pun membalas memeluk kedua pundak Api seraya tersenyum menghadap kamera.

JEPRET!

"Terima kasih, Kak (YN) atas segalanya! Terima kasih Kak (YN) ingin berfoto dengan Boboiboy! Terima kasih sudah menemani Boboiboy bermain!"ucap Api senang lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sama-sama,"ucapmu sambil tersenyum ke arah Api.

Tiba-tiba, Api menutup matanya.

"Kuase Boboiboy Air!"

Tubuhnya lalu dikelilingi air. Setelah air itu menghilang, terlihat bocah memakai jaket berwarna biru laut dan topi yang menghadap ke bawah. Sangat bawah melebihi garis batas topi Halilintar.

"Hah? Air?"jeritmu riang.

Boboiboy Air hanya tersenyum kepadamu.

"Hah? Tadi? Boboiboy Api tidak menyerang kitorang?"ucap Gopal yang masih tidak percaya.

"Tu lah! Makanya jangan berprasangka buruk!"omel Yaya.

Ying hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Gopal.

Terlihat bulir-bulir air mengelilingi kamu dan Boboiboy Air. Kamu hanya mengerjapkan mata melihat bulir-bulir itu. Air dengan mudahnya mengendalikan bulir-bulir itu dengan tangannya. Membentuk sebuah formasi yang tidak kamu mengerti.

"Kak (YN), senyum ke arah kamera,"ucap Air kepadamu.

Kamu tersenyum ke arah kamera. Tangan kananmu merangkul Air dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan kirimu mengacungkan dua jari membentuk _peace_. Air hanya tersenyum datar. Persis seperti Halilintar. Tetapi senyum Air mempunyai pesona tersendiri.

JEPRET!

Setelah memotret, Fang hanya mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah kamu dan Air. Bulir-bulir air pun perlahan menghilang. Lalu Boboiboy berubah menjadi mode normal. Seorang bocah yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan topi terbalik berwarna jingga.

"Hehehe,"ucap Boboiboy sambil menyentuh hidungnya dengan jempolnya.

Kamu hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah lakunya. Anak itu rela berpecah dan berubah-ubah hanya untuk berfoto denganmu. Mendadak, rasa sayangmu kepada Boboiboy menjadi meningkat.

Kamu memeluk Boboiboy dengan erat.

"UWAAA! KAMU MANIS SEKALI, BOBOIBOY!"ucapmu _fangirling_ seraya mengingat wajah Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air.

Boboiboy membalas pelukanmu. Tapi, sesekali dia meronta.

"Ukh! Lepaskan aku, Kak (YN)! Gak bisa nafas!"ucap Boboiboy sarkatik.

"Ooooh, jadi daritadi kalian berfoto. Tanpa mengajak Atok,"ucap Tok Aba yang tiba-tiba menghampirimu seraya pura-pura ngambek.

Kamu segera melepas pelukanmu dengan Boboiboy.

"Hehehe, _Sorry_ , Tok!"balasmu cengengesan.

"Foto bareng-bareng saja yuk!"ajak Yaya semangat.

"Haah. Mumpung semuanya ada di sini, ma!"ucap Ying.

"Baiklah, aku akan memotret masing-masing keluarga dulu. Baru deh semua warga Pulau Rintis. Aku nak ambil tripod-ku dulu,"ucap Fang lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kursi panjang dimana tasnya tergeletak di situ.

"Okey,"

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan langit berwarna gelap. Tetapi kamu dan yang lainnya masih semangat untuk sesi acara terakhir, yaitu foto keluarga dan foto bersama para warga Pulau Rintis. Kamu dan Boboiboy tidak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Kamu menikmati jam-jam terakhir di Pulau Rintis sebelum kamu pulang ke Kuala Lumpur.

* * *

Kamu mematut beberapa kali di depan cermin. Memastikan penampilanmu yang sudah rapi.

"Sudah siap, Kak (YN)?"ucap Ochobot di balik pintu.

"Sudah, Ochobot,"ujarmu lalu mengambil tas selempang kecil dan sepatu di bawah kenop pintu lemari.

Ochobot memasuki kamarmu lalu mengambil tas besar.

"Eh, biar aku saja yang bawa, Ochobot!"sergahmu.

"Takpelah, Kak,"balas Ochobot yang sudah mengambil tasmu lalu melayang cepat menuju pintu kamar lalu keluar.

Kamu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ochobot. Kamu berjalan sampai ke ambang pintu. Kamu berbalik badan lalu menerawang ruang kamar yang kamu tempati. Meja yang tadinya berisi peralatan tulismu dan beberapa kertas, sekarang hanya ada lampu meja. Seprai kasur sudah rapi beserta bantal dan guling yang tertata manis. Lemari yang tadinya berisi pakaianmu, isinya sudah kosong di pojokan kamarmu. Mendadak kamu ingat ketika Boboiboy menjahilimu di kamar ini, mengambil kertas Formula Koko, dan kalian berlarian di kamar ini. Memori itu berputar seolah film di depan matamu.

" _I will miss you, my room_!"ucapmu seraya tersenyum lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Kamu segera menuruni tangga. Sesampai di teras, kamu duduk di lantai dan memakai sepatu. Terlihat Tok Aba yang berdiri di samping mobil birunya. Ochobot sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Sudah selesai, (YN)?"tanya Tok Aba.

"Sudah, Tok,"ucapmu lalu mengulurkan kedua tanganmu kepada Tok Aba.

Tok Aba hanya mengernyit heran melihatmu.

"Hehehe, bangunin, Tok,"ucapmu manja.

Tok Aba hanya memutar matanya.

"Hmm. Yelah tu! Cucu-cucu Tok Aba ni manja sangat,"cibir Tok Aba lalu menarik kedua tanganmu.

"Hehehe! Terbaik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebentar lagi kereta api berkelajuan tinggi akan tiba di platform. Kereta api tujuan Kuala Lumpur. Sila tunggu di belakang garis lintang kuning._

"Nah, tak de yang tertinggal?"tanya Tok Aba.

Kamu menoleh tas selempangmu dan tas besar yang ada di sampingmu. Tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Tidak, Tok,"

"Kabari kitorang kalau Kak (YN) sudah sampai kat Kuala Lumpur,"celetuk Ochobot.

"Hahaha, oke,"balasmu sambil mengelus kepala robot kuning itu.

"KAK (YN)!"

Kamu, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilmu. Terlihat Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya, dan Ying berlari serentak ke arahmu. Terlihat juga Papa Zola yang berjalan pelan di belakang mereka.

"Heh? Kalian?"ucapmu bingung.

Ya, jelas bingung. Kamu menengok ke arah jam stasiun. Pukul 9. Mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah. Seharusnya mereka ada di kelas untuk jam pelajaran.

"Tenanglah, wahai anak muda. Pihak sekolah sudah mengizinkan,"ucap Papa Zola seolah-olah membaca pikiranmu.

"Oh. Untuk apa kalian ke sini?"ucapmu.

"Melihat Kakak kandung sendiri tak boleh ke?"canda Boboiboy.

"Ah, b-bukan i-itu, ummm..."ucapmu mendadak terbata-bata.

"Nih, untuk Kak (YN). Dari saya,"ucap Fang menyodorkanmu sebuah buku seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Sontak Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying menyikut keras lengan Fang.

"Ah, maaf. Dari kitorang,"ucap Fang lalu mendengus kasar.

Kamu hanya tertawa kecil lalu menerima buku itu. Kamu membuka isinya. Ternyata bukan buku biasa. Melainkan sebuah album foto. Isinya ialah foto-foto kamu dan para warga Pulau Rintis yang diambil kemarin.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menyimpan ini baik-baik,"ucapmu terharu.

"Janji yee Kak (YN) akan balik ke sini lagi,"ujar Gopal.

"Hmm, lihat nanti, Gopal,"balasmu lalu memeluk Gopal.

Gopal hanya tersentak dengan kelakuanmu. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia membalas pelukanmu juga. Kamu melepas pelukanmu. Lalu kamu memeluk Ying.

"Kalian sudah Kakak anggap adik sendiri,"ujarmu.

Ying membalas pelukanmu.

"Iya, kita juga sudah menganggap Kak (YN) adalah kakak kita. Terima kasih sudah selamatkan kitorang,"ujar Ying.

Kamu tersenyum seraya melepas pelukan. Lalu kamu memeluk Fang. Anak itu mundur sedikit. Tidak membalas pelukanmu.

"Peluk aja kali. Tidak usah sok _cool_ gitu. Tenang saja, kepopuleranmu tidak akan hilang,"candamu.

"Hmm,"balas Fang singkat lalu perlahan membalas pelukanmu.

"Terima kasih sudah memotret Kak (YN) dan yang lainnya,"ucapmu lalu melepas pelukanmu.

"Kak (YN) penuh kejutan di sini. Terima Kasih sudah rela membuat Formula Koko untuk menyelamatkan kitorang,"ujar Fang seraya tersenyum datar.

Kamu membalas senyuman Fang. Lalu kamu memeluk Yaya.

"Ya, makasih yaa sudah ngertiin Kak (YN) selama ini,"ujarmu.

Yaya memelukmu balik.

"Sama-sama, Kak (YN). Kita akan rindu dengan Kakak,"balas Yaya.

Kamu melepas pelukanmu dengan Yaya. Kamu beralih ke arah Boboiboy. Baru saja kamu ingin memeluknya, bocah itu sudah memelukmu terlebih dahulu dengan eratnya.

"Kak (YN) memang terbaik!"ucap Boboiboy.

Kamu hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus kepala bocah itu.

"Jaga Tok Aba dan Ochobot baik-baik ya. Ayah titip salam kepada kau semalam,"balasmu.

TING NONG!

Kereta berjalan lalu berhenti di depan platform tempat kamu berdiri. Kamu segera melepas pelukan Boboiboy. Lalu kamu memeluk Tok Aba.

"Terima kasih, Tok! Sudah menerima (YN) menginap di rumah dan mengajari (YN) cara membuat koko,"ucapmu.

Tok Aba membalas pelukanmu lebih erat dan mengelus-elus kepalamu.

"Sama-sama. Ke sini lagi yaa liburan nanti,"balas Tok Aba.

Kamu hanya tersenyum seraya melepas pelukanmu dengan Tok Aba. Kamu berjalan ke arah Papa Zola lalu kalian berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Cikgu,"ucapmu.

"Sama-sama, wahai anak muda. Kebenaran akan terus mengiringimu,"balas Papa Zola.

"Cikgu, kalau Boboiboy bandel, hukum saja,"ucapmu seraya tersenyum miring.

"Hahahaha, sudah pasti,"balas Papa Zola seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"APE?!"jerit Boboiboy.

Lalu kalian menertawakan Boboiboy.

Kamu berjalan memasuki gerbong kereta diikuti Ochobot yang membawa tas besarmu. Kamu duduk di bangku kanan barisan pertama dan dekat dengan pintu. Setiap barisan ada dua bangku di sebelah kanan dan dua bangku di sebelah kiri. Setelah Ochobot meletakkan tas besar di sebelah bangku yang kamu duduki, Ochobot melayang ke arahmu lalu memelukmu.

"Baik-baik ya, Kak (YN). Terima kasih sudah selamatkan Ochobot!"ucap Ochobot.

"Sama-sama, Ochobot. Selamat tinggal,"balasmu sambil memeluk Ochobot.

Ochobot melepas pelukanmu lalu melayang keluar dari gerbong.

 _Kereta Yong Pin akan melaju menuju Kuala Lumpur. Pintu otomatis akan tertutup._

Kamu melambaikan tangan ke arah Boboiboy dan yang lainnya. Pintu lalu tertutup. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya berteriak heboh ke arahmu.

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI, KAK (YN)!"

Kereta perlahan berjalan meninggalkan stasiun Pulau Rintis. Kamu duduk di bangku seraya membuka lembaran album foto. Ternyata, Fang juga memotret kamu dan yang lainnya secara _candid_. Kamu hanya tertawa kecil melihat gambar dimana kamu baru sampai ke pantai dengan keadaan terengah-engah. Lembar demi lembar kamu ganti. Kamu melihat fotomu dengan lima _Elemental Boboiboy_. Matamu terfokus ke arah foto kamu bersama Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

Kamu harus menyembunyikan foto yang satu ini. Apa kata orangtuamu nanti ketika melihat anaknya bisa berpecah tiga? Hahaha.

KRING KRING!

 _Handphone_ -mu berbunyi. Terlihat tulisan "Ayah" di layar _handphone_ -mu. Kamu menekan tombol hijau di layar lalu menempelkan _handphone_ di telingamu.

"Assalamualaikum, Yah!"

" _Waalaikumsalam. Dimana posisimu sekarang, (YN)?_ "

"Aku baru saja meninggalkan Stasiun Pulau Rintis, Yah,"

"..."

"..."

* * *

Terlihat seorang perempuan mengenakan jaket almamater berwarna kuning, jilbab hijau _tosca_ , celana panjang levis, dan sepatu _sneaker_ di bangku kiri baris kedua. Di balik kacamata bening berbingkai warna merah muda, perempuan itu melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangku kanan barisan pertama. Seseorang yang sedang sibuk menelefon. Seseorang yang baru saja berpisah dengan adik kecilnya yang bernama Boboiboy.

"Bagus nih, kalau dibuat cerita di FanFiction net,"gumam perempuan tersebut.

* * *

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Akhirnyaaaaaa selesai jugaaaa hufttttt~. Terima Kasih Author ucapkan kepada:**

 **1\. Allah SWT**

 **2\. Adik perempuan Author. Suka ngerecokin Author yang lagi sibuk ngetikin ff ini. Yang suka bawel ngingetin EYD dan kosa kata Malaysia yang salah. Yang minta penampilan Fang mulu.**

 **3\. Para Reviewers penyemangat Author: Fudan-San 22, NN, AllanLee, Fithrini Annisa, krapay11, Ranifk, DesyNAP, Shaby-chan, rin chan, Zaky UzuMo, TsubasaKEI, Aozora Yuki, Edogawa Boboiboy, Charllotte-chan, trqsthyst, Tsermi michiko, Dian-yayaawsome, shirokuro 00, adhadeva. kirana, ZDN, Diandra35, Sofia48, Hariken yuu-chan, Silver Celestia, robin, marmut2002, Neo and Onodera-chan, Airin 376, TERBAIK, Nia waroka, Naura 27, Rin-chan 2930, Princess 04, Haruna Kojima, ahmad jaelani, Oh Se Rin Aihara-chan, Lomi Ashi-chan, Tazkya19, tsungumi, Miyazawa Rie, Sawsan, azka. shahirah, AisaDeFamille, Rif'an, Furusawa Aika, Hanako Frost, Helena, Chatarina, Vivi Ritsu, Little Snowflakes, Tsermi Michiko Meiji, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, Nabila, MeitaChan29, Chikita466, Adinda356, lathifah. hafizah, RiniTFP, nafa, Viierra273, ArdhanaChan, akaisora hikari, Guest, Guest 2, SNS61, Sia Furler, Nameprasasti, Onozuka Mikado, Seriaruu Kairu syin, emepheral, annisa813, Sawsan, Rizuki-chan, Guest 3, salwansmpc, nasywa. fz, rarame88, Lysa, dan** **yoshie. augestya** **.**

 **4\. Para Favoriters:** **Adinda356** **,** **Airin 376** **,** **Aozora Yuki** **,** **Charllotte-chan** **,** **Daren-kun** **,** **Diandra35** **,** **Erilla377** **,** **Hariken yuu-chan** **,** **IrenaDSari** **,** **KuroIChio** **,** **Little Snowflakes** **,** **Lomi Ashi-chan** **,** **Mega-Chan Orora Hime** **,** **MeitaChan29** **,** **Miyazawa Rie** **,** **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** **,** **Neo and Onodera-chan** **,** **Ranifk** **,** **Rin-chan 2930** **,** **Shaby-chan** **,** **Sniper Elang** **,** **Tazkya19** **,** **Tetsuya Daren** **,** **TsubasaKEI** **,** **Viierra273** **,** **Vivi Ritsu** **,** **adhadeva. kirana** **,** **azka. shahirah** **,** **,** **salwansmpc** **,** **shirokuro 00** **,** **tsungumi** **,** **windyanaangelica** **, dan** **yoshie. augestya** **.**

 **5\. Para Followers:** **Adinda356** **,** **AllanLee** **,** **Aozora Yuki** **,** **Charllotte-chan** **,** **Diandra35** **,** **Erilla377** **,** **Hanako Frost** **,** **Hariken yuu-chan** **,** **IrenaDSari** **,** **KuroIChio** **,** **Little Snowflakes** **,** **Lomi Ashi-chan** **,** **MeitaChan29** **,** **Miyazawa Rie** **,** **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** **,** **Neo and Onodera-chan** **,** **Rin-chan 2930** **,** **Shaby-chan** **,** **Sniper Elang** **,** **Tazkya19** **,** **TsubasaKEI** **,** **Viierra273** **,** **Vivi Ritsu** **,** **Zaky UzuMo** **,** **adhadeva. kirana** **,** **tsungumi** **, dan** **yoshie. augestya** **.**

 **Untuk para Silent Readers, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ff ini dan belum pernah review sampai sekarang-_-. Author sangaaaaaaaat menghargai Silent Reader yang sudah mengaku dan review ff ini.**

 **Minta Review lagi yaa. Kritik dan Sarannya silahkan. Author akan balas lewat PM sebisa mungkin.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi^^**


End file.
